


Lemonade anyone?

by CanineKitten



Series: When life gives you lemons.... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mostly NaruSasu, Slutty Uchiha Sasuke, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's supposed to be a one-time threesome turns into something else when best friends Naruto and Kiba develop feelings for the same guy... It doesn't help that the guy is the notoriously ice-cold and picture perfect Uchiha Sasuke. It helps even less that he's the school's golden boy and leave behind him a trail of drooling fangirls wherever he goes. If only those girls knew the truth about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This has everything to do with science

The doorbell rang and echoed through the quiet hallway in the Uchiha residence. Sasuke was lying on the couch reading a book and didn’t feel like getting up. He’d just gotten back from school, while Itachi had been home all day, working at his home-office. A few moments later, he heard the door to Itachi’s study open, and then the sound of his voice as he opened the main-door.

“Hello?”

Sasuke didn’t clearly hear the response from whoever stood outside, but he thought he recognized that voice…

"Sasuke probably won't mind," he heard Itachi say.

Sasuke hurried into the hallway, confirming with annoyance that the visitor was who he’d feared it was. With his spiky blonde hair and face-splitting grin, Uzumaki Naruto was difficult not to recognize. With him was another boy from Sasuke’s class, Inuzuka Kiba. He looked slightly uneasy and refused to meet Sasuke’s eyes.

"Itachi, why did you let these two morons inside?" Sasuke asked scathingly. 

"They said you were working on a science project," Itachi said lightly, seemingly oblivious to Sasuke's tone. He turned to their visitors, an easy smile on his face. "Since it’s so hot outside, would you care for some lemonade?"

"Yes, please!" Naruto said sweetly, sounding like the personification of innocence. But Sasuke knew better. He was glaring at them both. The only thing keeping him from throwing them out was the presence of his brother.

"Fine," Sasuke bit out. He turned around and marched up the stairs, leaving Kiba and Naruto to scramble after him. 

"Nice," Naruto said as he looked around Sasuke’s spacious bedroom. Kiba closed the door behind them, leaving the three of them alone in the room. Naruto sat down on the bed, which bounced delightfully. He chuckled.

"And nice bed."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious glare over his shoulder, but Naruto just smiled disarmingly back at him. 

Itachi came up with their lemonades, which made Sasuke feel like a child. He held his tongue even though he wanted to snarl at him to leave. This was so far from what he used to do as a kid that he didn't even want to be reminded about it. 

When Itachi left, Sasuke turned to his two guests.

"So..." He said slowly. "The science project." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You're surprisingly eager to get started on it. We got it handed out yesterday."

Naruto grinned. "I'm eager, alright."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto just grinned wider.

Sasuke turned to Kiba, hoping to get more out of him. But the second his eyes settled on him, Kiba averted eye contact, his cheeks reddening.

"He's a little shy," Naruto said.

"Really. That's not how I'd describe him at school."

"Science projects does that to him."

Did that boy ever loose that annoying grin? 

"Enough with pretending," Sasuke said tersely. "What's the real reason you're here?"

Naruto sighed.

"Okay. The real reason?" He indicated Kiba, still grinning. "My friend here has a crush on you."

Kiba started to argue, but neither of the two other boys listened to him. 

"But he's too shy to say so himself," Naruto continued. "So he wanted me to come along."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long, long moment.

Finally, Naruto averted eye contact, rubbing the back of his head.

"Also, I might have tagged along for other reasons."

Sasuke arched one eyebrow in incredulity. 

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"All right, all right, so we might be here for some less...innocent reasons…"

From the door, Kiba grumbled something, but no one asked him to elaborate.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted beyond belief. 

"And you came over to my place? In the middle of the day?" He whipped out with one hand. "My brother is home, for goddamn sake!"

At that exact moment, they heard the sound of a car engine, and then the sound of tires on gravel as someone pulled out of their driveway. Naruto went over to the window and peered out, despite the fact that all of them knew that sound could only mean one thing.

"Looks like your brother left," Naruto said innocently. 

Sasuke was tempted to believe that the two boys had somehow bribed his brother to leave, if it hadn't sounded do utterly farfetched. 

"Do you think I'm a paid hooker?" He snarled.

Naruto whipped around to face him.

"I heard nothing about you taking paid."

Sasuke resisted the urge to grit his teeth. 

"Right. So you came over because you heard that I'm easy."

"And because of the science project. Obviously." 

"Of course."

Sasuke contemplated for a short moment. His eyes moved from one boy to the other. One was grinning, waiting expectantly, while the other was blushing, looking nothing like Sasuke was used to see him. He knew them both. Had gone to school with them since first grade.

Not that it was a problem.

One timer’s with people from his school had sort of become his trademark.  
It might have something to do with the fact that he lost absolutely all inhibitions while drunk, and then it had just snowballed from there.

Sasuke turned abruptly towards the windows, and lowered the blinds. It immediately threw the room into a dim half-light.

He turned around to face the two boys, whose faces were nearly impossible to read in the sudden dimness.

"Why are you two still dressed?" He asked, well aware his voice had adapted a throaty deepness that could make even straight guys squirm.

Naruto immediately ripped his shirt of, throwing it into the darkness somewhere. Sasuke sized him up with appreciation. He was nice to look at. Toned abs, firm pec’s, and sun-golden skin that was almost radiant even in the dim room. 

"What about you?" Naruto challenged.

"I'll wait until I've assessed the goods."

Naruto didn't hesitate in accepting the challenge. 

He unbuttoned his pants in the blink of an eye, and all of a sudden he stood there in all his naked glory.

Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to his groin.

Suddenly, he was very thankful that the blinds were drawn because he didn't want these two to see how much affect they had on him just yet. 

He felt his sight become unfocused as his body took over the thinking for a moment, sending all excess blood south. He forcefully clamped his mouth shut, and forced himself to look away from Naruto's already fully erect cock. 

He looked over at Kiba, who was standing in the deepest shadows in the room.

"And what about you?" He asked.

Kiba hadn't moved since he arrived there.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "Is he just watching?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Are you, Kiba? Because I don't mind."

Kiba abruptly started undressing. He hesitated with the pants, so Sasuke started undressing too, no longer able to wait.

He immediately had both boys attention.

He knew their eyes were getting accustomed to the dimness, because his was. He knew they could see perfectly every inch of skin he was slowly uncovering, and judging by the way they were staring they liked the view.

When he had his pants halfway unbuttoned, he hesitated. He rubbed two fingers teasingly over the shaft of his cock. They couldn't see that but they knew. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto, loving the way every emotion was reflected in his expressive blue eyes. 

His eyes were intently fixed on Sasuke's hand, looking like he wished he could move it with the force of his eyes alone.

Sasuke couldn't hide a small smile at the exasperated look he received when he retracted the hand entirely.

"I think you two should prove you've earned this," he said, languidly tracing one hand over his naked upper body, grazing a nipple and shivering a bit at the contact.

Naruto was over by his side in three quick strides.

He stopped right in front of Sasuke, suddenly seeming a bit hesitant.

“Touch yourself,” Sasuke murmured. 

Naruto immediately grasped his dick and squeezed the base before languidly pulling his hand upwards. His eyes clouded over as he rubbed the sensitive head.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s face and hand while slowly undressing himself and freeing his erection from his boxers. He kicked away his clothes and smirked at the dazed look of appreciation he got from Naruto.

“Turn around,” Naruto ordered.

Sasuke did so slowly. He took a few steps toward the dresser underneath the window, and leaned his hands on it, stretching his body and wagging his ass in the direction of the two boys. He opened the top drawer in the dresser, and searched around underneath the clothes until he found what he was looking for. 

He threw a small foil pack to each of the eagerly awaiting boys. Kiba was still standing by the door, seemingly uncertain. Naruto caught the condom with one hand and ripped it open with his teeth. 

Sasuke leaned casually on the dresser while watching Naruto roll the condom onto himself. Naruto then strolled the few steps over to where Sasuke stood, and braced one arm on the dresser on each side of him. Sasuke held up a bottle of lube, the last item he’d searched for. Naruto looked at it for a long moment, before resolutely grabbing it and upending it. He squeezed out a healthy amount, and reached down between Sasuke’s spread legs.

He looked wide-eyed for a moment, while his fingers were searching for Sasuke’s hole. He pressed a little harshly against Sasuke’s perineum, before dragging his fingers backwards and finally pressed them in between Sasuke’s ass-cheeks. 

Sasuke tried to look bored, or at least just mildly affected, but the truth was that he was three seconds away from wrapping himself around Naruto and ride him. That was the downside of having a very sensitive body, on top of no moral bashfulness, he supposed. He held back for the sake of his own image. He wanted to stay on top of the game, but then he couldn’t let them know how much he wanted them. 

“You don’t need to go gently on me,” Sasuke said, his tone husky.

He watched Naruto’s eyes, and noted the flash of sudden predatory desire. He hadn’t expected that from Naruto, and unwillingly pressed into his hand with a silent moan. 

Naruto must have seen the way his eyes glazed over for a moment, because suddenly he caught on. He pulled out the one finger that had been carefully circling Sasuke’s entrance, and in stead he pushed in two fingers. Despite the resistance that Sasuke’s body provided, he pressed them steadily inside, deeper and deeper, all the while watching Sasuke’s face intently. 

Sasuke pressed his pelvis forward and leaned heavily on his arms so that he could come even closer to Naruto’s hand. He realized that playing it cool was fast becoming a lost cause. And he knew that Naruto had noticed. He was watching his face with something almost akin to awe. He pushed his fingers all the way in, not caring that Sasuke tightened around him, and Sasuke had to forcibly stop himself from throwing his head back and let out a heartfelt moan.  
His hands were closed so tight around the edge of the dresser that they were turning white in his efforts to keep a hold of himself.

Naruto smirked. He looked like he was about to do something mischievous, and Sasuke couldn’t wait for him to do it. 

Without warning, Naruto pulled his fingers halfway out. He applied more lube from the palm of his hand, and started pressing in a third finger. Sasuke gave in. He leaned back on the dresser and gave Naruto full control. He felt the three fingers steadily bury themselves inside him, felt them wriggle to find the best position, and he moaned. 

He hooked one leg over Naruto’s hip, and pulled him closer. 

“Your dick,” he growled.

“What abut it?” Naruto sounded breathless, but his eyes were glowing.

“It should be inside me by now.”

Naruto snickered. “I’m glad we agree about that.”

He was about to position himself in front of Sasuke, when they were suddenly reminded that there was a third person in the room.

“Naruto,” Kiba growled from the shadows.

Naruto hung his head. “I promised he’d go first,” he murmured to Sasuke.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows. “Whatever,” he muttered when he realized Naruto was serious. He pushed Naruto away, and strolled over to Kiba. He walked him over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Kiba landed on his back. Now that Sasuke could see his face more clearly, he realized that Kiba looked very nervous. But underneath, there was a sense of helpless expectation. 

Oh no… Sasuke knew that type. This guy most definitely had a crush on him.

He crawled onto the bed, and straddled Kiba. He leaned forward and brought their faces nearly in kissing distance. 

“This is just a one-time fuck, okay?” he murmured.

Kiba nodded, although he’d probably have nodded at anything at that point. Sasuke sat up and accepted the bottle of lube that Naruto, for some reason, had been thoughtful enough to bring him. Naruto just stood of to the side, but not far enough away to let them forget about him, and Sasuke could feel his eyes on him. 

He slicked up Kiba’s erection, and positioned himself over him. He slid down on him easily and immediately started rocking his hips in powerful, sharp thrusts. Kiba’s hands clamped down on his hips. His eyes were rolling back in his head after only a few seconds. He dug his heels into the mattress and pressed his hips upwards, trying to meet Sasuke’s thrusts. Sasuke just rode him harder. He knew it’d be over fast, he could see it on Kiba’s slack jaw and closed eyes, and feel it in the way his fingers dug into his skin.

Suddenly Kiba’s hips jerked and he gave an outdrawn groan. His hands pressed Sasuke as close to himself as possible while his body shook in the aftermath of his release. Sasuke moved his hips gently to extract the last waves of Kiba’s orgasm, before they both finally calmed down. 

Sasuke slipped off Kiba and was about to turn around when two strong hands stopped him. They grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards towards the edge of the bed, ass first. He was positioned with his knees on the edge of the bed, supporting himself on his hands. His legs were pressed further apart, and then Naruto stepped in behind him, his erection teasing his sensitized skin. 

“Is this okay?” Naruto asked. His voice was strained and the hands on Sasuke’s hips were shaking lightly. 

“Yes,” Sasuke urged. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted Naruto inside him.

Naruto steadied his own erection, and pressed steadily into Sasuke. Sasuke widened his stance and pressed his ass backwards, helping Naruto sheathing himself entirely inside.  
Naruto stopped and held himself at bay for a few long seconds. 

Sasuke’s arms were shaking with the effort of keeping himself steady. He wondered what Naruto was getting at. He pressed gently back against him, and felt pubic hair touch his ass. He opened his mouth in a silent moan. Naruto was entirely incased in him, and he fit so perfectly. Sasuke just wanted him to move. He needed him to move, or else his entire body would go off its hinges. As if Naruto had read his mind, he started withdrawing. Sasuke couldn’t stop the keening moan that escaped him. This needed to happen faster soon, or he’d shatter.

Naruto pulled halfway out, and thrust entirely inside again, filling Sasuke and making his arms weak. He sunk to his elbows, resting his forehead on the mattress. His moans caught in his throat. Naruto started setting a rhythm, uncoordinated at first but soon picking up speed and control. Sasuke clawed the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Oh god. God, god, god. 

“Yes,” he gasped. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out. “Oohh…”

Naruto was encouraged by the moans, and started pulling Sasuke’s hips backwards with each thrust. Sasuke groaned loudly in response. 

“Aim… downwards…” he breathed. He could feel Naruto shift behind him, and imagined the puzzled but concentrated look on his face. He started rotating his hips, searching for a place inside Sasuke that he probably knew was somewhere, but not exactly where. Sasuke strained against Naruto, trying to guide him. He moaned deeply when Naruto hit somewhere inside him that reverberated through his whole body. It had never felt that powerful before. He grabbed his own erection with need in his tense grasp. 

Naruto noticed, and suddenly his hold on himself seemed to slip. His thrusts became harsher, and then more erratic. He growled something from the deep of his chest that was incomprehensible to Sasuke’s ears, but the predatory sound made desire blossom even stronger inside him. 

He was approaching the edge fast, and he no longer cared what sounds he made or if Naruto thought he was the biggest slut of all time (he probably did anyway). He just let himself be taken by the wave of pleasure that pressed on from inside him, and blossomed out like a ferocious wave. For a second, he didn’t know whom or where he was, he just heard the sound of his own voice screaming out in complete ecstasy. 

When he finally came to, it was to the sound of his own harsh breathing. 

For some reason he was lying on his side, and not standing on all four anymore. He got the feeling that he was being watched, and looked up to find both Kiba and Naruto looking down at him with strange looks on their faces. On one side, they looked awed, and on the other slightly stunned.

Sasuke steadied himself on shaky arms, and sat up. Every muscle in his body felt weak like jelly, but he forced himself to move anyway. He had to pretend that he wasn’t as out of it as really was. He realized that Naruto was still hard, and groaned internally. Damn, he was not in the mood to fix that now. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn’t get too worked up about it. 

“Get dressed,” Sasuke said. “I don’t want my brother to find us like this.”

He went to collect his clothes and tried not to look too shaky while he got dressed. He turned to find both Kiba and Naruto dressed. Naruto hadn’t mentioned his unfinished state with a word. Sasuke heaved a silent sigh of relief. 

\------

When Itachi poked his head inside the room ten minutes later, he found the three boys sitting around the room with their notebooks, seemingly working diligently. The lemonade sat untouched on the desk. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Itachi asked Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke cut him off. “No, they won’t. They’ll be leaving now.” 

He slammed his notebook shut and threw it onto the desk. 

Naruto huffed, but stood from the beanbag he’d been reclining on. Kiba rolled off the bed and strolled over to the door. He cast a glance at Sasuke and looked like he was about to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind. 

“I hope we can do this again,” Naruto said with a sly smirk as he passed Sasuke, making sure Itachi didn’t see it.

Sasuke just scowled, all though, in truth he hoped so too.

 

\------

 

Naruto and Kiba walked from Sasuke’s house in silence. After five minutes, Naruto couldn’t take it anymore. 

”You wanted me to come along,” he pointed out.

“But I didn’t want you to steal the show,” Kiba bit out.

Naruto huffed. “It was just sex.”

Kiba turned away without a word.

“It was, right?” Naruto urged. 

Kiba shrugged.

“Look at me,” Naruto pleaded. “Kiba… You wanted me to come with!”

Kiba stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“It was your idea,” he growled. “It was your stupid idea!”

“I thought you wanted to fuck him!”

“I did! I… I just…”

“…Do you like him more than that?”

Kiba shook his head, but then he rubbed his face with both hands. “I think so…” he muttered.

Naruto bit his lip. “I was just kidding when I said that about you having a crush on him… Shit… I’m sorry…”

“Just shut up…” Kiba bit out. He started walking again, and Naruto fell into step beside him.

“I think he liked you better anyway,” Kiba muttered.

“Like I said, it was just sex.”

“But you two… You had some fucking chemistry going…”

“But it was just sex.”

“Stop saying that! How can you say that it was just sex?!”

“Because it was.”

“I give up… You… You have a fucking unhealthy view on sex. I can’t believe you talked me into it.”

“Sorry,” Naruto said with feeling. “I just… I’ve wanted him for a while, but I knew you did too… But I didn’t think that you felt this way about him.”

“You should have known me better.”

They had reached a buss-stop, and Kiba headed towards it.

“Are you leaving?” Naruto asked with alarm. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kiba muttered, not even turning to say goodbye. 

“But…” Naruto stood like frozen. He’d never seen this side of Kiba before. 

“Kiba,” he yelled feebly in the hopes that his friend would realize his mistake and return to him. But he didn’t. He stood with his back towards him, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive. Naruto was just about to go over to him and try to right what had gone wrong, but just then the bus appeared around the bend. 

Naruto stood silently by and watched Kiba leave, and he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the right or the wrong thing to do.


	2. Late call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… It seems I'll be continuing this:) I have no idea how long it'll be, though… 
> 
> Warnings: boy on boy, apparently, and a bit of rough sex but nothing violent. Also, sex under the influence of alcohol. And why'd everyone suddenly get such a potty mouth? Blame it on the alcohol...

”I’ll call Uchiha.”

Naruto looked up at Mike from his parallel-class: a big, burly guy that also was on Naruto’s football-team. 

”You know him?”

Mike snorted. ”The only thing I know about him is that he’s easy and up for sex. And that he’s hot.” 

Naruto was stunned. He knew Sasuke slept around. He just didn’t know that he’d slept with someone from his team. It suddenly made everything much more personal.

”Are you gonna drag a pussy like him over here just to satisfy your fag ass?” Naruto said derisively. 

“And when the fuck did you become gay?” he added. For some reason, he was getting angry. 

Mike hung up, and turned on Naruto. He was a little bigger, but that didn’t bother Naruto. He was known for being fierce, so no one tried anything with him unless they were ready to get their ass handed to them. 

“I’m not fucking gay,” Mike growled. “Uchiha practically looks like a girl, but he’s easier. Less fuss.”

Naruto let it pass. Sasuke hadn’t answered the call anyway.

Mike left and Kiba came along. He’d been avoiding Naruto for a week after their encounter with Sasuke, but as every time before they couldn’t stay angry at each other for long. 

“This party is even lamer than usual,” Kiba said.

“It’s probably because half the guys are gay, and that’s why there’re no chicks here.”

Kiba gave Naruto a strange glance. 

“What?”

“…Nothing.” Kiba looked away, pretending to be engrossed in something on the TV.

Naruto noticed that Mike had left his phone on the table, and suddenly an idea occurred to him… He downed the rest of his beer, and looked around, making sure no one was paying attention. Then he picked up the phone and scrolled to ‘last calls’. The first on the list was ‘Sexy’. 

‘Uncreative,’ Naruto thought. He wrote the number on his own phone, and simply saved it as ‘Sasuke’. 

“What are you doing?” Kiba asked. 

“Nothing.” Naruto hurriedly placed Mike’s phone back on the table. “Let’s get something else to drink. I’m up for vodka.”

“Naruto, you shouldn’t… You know vodka makes you mad.”

“Party pooper,” Naruto pouted. 

Kiba sighed. “Don’t blame me when you have to pay for the renovation of an entire living room like the last time.”

“If no one pisses me off, I’ll be fine. And besides, Sakura isn’t here so no one will be annoying enough to piss me off.”

Naruto made his way to the kitchen and mixed himself a strong drink. Kiba kept to the beer. He leant on the kitchen table. They were alone in the kitchen.

“Uh, I was thinking to ask you,” Kiba started. “Do you think that it could have worked? You know, if I asked Sasuke out…”

Naruto almost choked on his drink. He coughed and slapped his chest. 

“Ask him out?” he laughed. “I don’t know. He doesn’t seem like the exclusive kind.”

“Fuck, I just get so angry knowing he sleeps with others,” Kiba growled. 

Naruto forced a chuckle. “Why? You don’t even know him.” 

“I’ve been watching him since the beginning of high-school.”

That baffled Naruto. “For so long? Why’d you never ask him out before?”

“Because I couldn’t… Damn, Naruto… I’m hardly capable of doing it now. But it’s our last year of high-school and it’s nearing the end… It’s now or never.” 

Naruto leant back against the kitchen counter. He downed the rest of his drink so that he wouldn’t need to speak. Who’d have known… Kiba crushing this hard on the school’s most sought after boy. Officially, Sasuke was a ladies’ man. He’d never dated a girl, but everyone made up excuses for him. ‘He’s so busy’, or ‘He’s looking for the right one’, was common excuses. Naruto’s own girlfriend had been an avid Sasuke-fan girl until she decided loosing her virginity was more important than landing the coolest guy on school. 

Naruto shrugged off thoughts of Sakura. Anyway, Sasuke pretended to be the ladies man, but in reality he was sleeping with boys like a paid hooker. He always chose wisely, and he never left traces that could potentially damage his reputation, but lately he’d gotten reckless. That’s how Naruto and Kiba heard about him. It was still a secret, but every gay guy on school knew. 

Naruto poured himself another drink. 

“Anyway, I think I’ll be leaving soon,” Kiba said.

“You? Leaving? What’s going on, have you become sick or something?”

Kiba just shrugged. “This party is dead anyway.” 

Naruto sniggered. He’s suddenly come to think of something. “You’re lovesick.”

“Fuck off,” Kiba grumbled, but there was no menace in the words. He just sounded tired. 

“Do as you please. I’ll have all the ladies to myself then.”

Kiba snorted. “That’s not much to brag about when there’s no chicks here.”

Naruto had no retort to that, since Kiba was using his previous words against him. 

“Well, fuck off then.”

\----

A few hours and many, many drinks later, Naruto was sitting very drunk and very alone in the living room. There was still coming music from the basement, and voices, but last time he checked the guys were playing billiard and the girls were still very much absent. 

He was fiddling with his phone and scrolled through his contact list. He stopped on Sasuke’s name. Without thinking, he opened a text-message box. He hesitated for a few seconds, before hastily typing down something. He looked at what he’d written, and erased it.

He shouldn’t do it. But he wanted to. He wanted to fuck Sasuke again. It had been the first time he slept with a boy. He’d told Kiba otherwise, but the fact was that he’d only slept with girls before. He’d been a little scared about how much he’d liked sleeping with Sasuke. But it had been exciting too… And now he couldn’t stop thinking about it, wanting more…

He typed a rushed message, and sent it before he could rethink. 

“Hey. Want to hook up? Naruto.”

Was it stupid to write his own name at the end? No matter… Why was he even fretting about something so stupid? And why wasn’t Sasuke answering? Maybe he didn’t know who he was… Maybe he didn’t remember him…

His phone ‘plinged’, and he opened the message eagerly.

“Hi, Naruto. How did you get my number?”

“Someone gave it to me.”

It took another few excruciating minutes before he got an answer.

“I’m home alone. Why don’t you come over?”

\----

How he managed to get to Sasuke’s house in the middle of the night, piss drunk and slightly disoriented, he’d never know. But he found himself in front of Sasuke’s door less than an hour after he received the message. His entire body was buzzing with anticipation, and probably a good deal of alcohol.

It felt like ages before Sasuke answered the door. He looked even more handsome than Naruto remembered him. His dark hair was slightly tousled, and he was wearing sweats and a worn t-shirt over his lean, muscular frame. 

Naruto was barely inside the door before he pressed Sasuke up against the wall and grabbed his head. He kissed him roughly, relishing in the taste of a man. Despite what Mike had said, Sasuke remained very much a man. Thinking about Mike made Naruto angry again. When Sasuke wrenched away from him, he let him have some space, but when he looked into Sasuke’s dark eyes he saw nothing but lust in them. The second time he grabbed Sasuke, he didn’t protest. In stead, his arms loped around Naruto’s back, and he accepted the fevered kiss. 

Naruto pushed up against Sasuke, pressing him roughly into the wall. He’d never felt this turned on before in his life… It was overwhelming. He needed to be inside Sasuke right now. He grabbed Sasuke’s hips, and easily turned him around so that he was facing the wall. In certain situations, it really helped to be a bit stronger than the ordinary high school boy. Sasuke didn’t seem eager to protest either.

Naruto fumbled with Sasuke’s pants, tugging them down with more force than necessary.

“Kick them off,” he urged Sasuke, who were already doing what he said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pulled them towards his own, pressing that pale, plush ass up against his crotch. His dick was fully erect, and had been so for some time. He released it with a swift movement of his hand, despite initially being supposed to be too drunk to coordinate. He had no trouble coordinating his fingers with his zipper though.

Sasuke twisted around in his grip, facing him. 

“Wait,” he breathed. He was turned on too, just as much as Naruto was. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it to the side. Naruto couldn’t keep his hands off any longer and grabbed Sasuke’s head, pressing their lips hungrily together. He walked Sasuke over to a side table standing close to them, and hoisted him onto it. Sasuke gasped as his back collided with the wall. A vase next to him nearly toppled to the floor, but just barely managed to stay in balance. Naruto grasped Sasuke’s thighs and opened them with force. He used his grip on the upper thighs to drag Sasuke far enough out on the edge of the side table to make penetration easier. He pressed his middle finger deep into Sasuke and felt him clench around him.

“Lube,” Sasuke gasped. He was grasping Naruto’s shoulders tight, holding on like his life depended on it.

Naruto swore profusely under his breath. He’d forgotten about the fucking lube. He was too used to having sex with girls. 

“Where?” He snapped.

“Upstairs, my room. Condoms too.”

Naruto darted up the stairs and miraculously remembered where Sasuke stacked his lube and condoms. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hand on and darted back downstairs. 

Sasuke had straightened up a bit and was about to slip down from the side table, but Naruto stopped him. He wanted to have him elevated. He pressed Sasuke back in against the wall, and kissed him again while his fingers fumbled with the lube. Sasuke managed to grasp a condom from Naruto’s hand, and pushed Naruto away enough to rip it open with his teeth. Normally Naruto would have commented on the technique Sasuke had going, but right now only one thing was on his mind, and that one thing was all consuming.

He pressed two lubed fingers into Sasuke, and in return received a sound that could only be characterized as a mewl. He stared at Sasuke who seemed a bit embarrassed about his slip-up. He refused to meet Naruto’s eyes, but urged Naruto on with a roll of his hips. In the position he was in, he had limited possibility for movement. Naruto had him at the edge of the table for exactly that reason. He wanted to control this.

He felt that Sasuke took his two fingers easily, and decided to press in the third even as the two others were halfway inside, filling him up. Sasuke took him in easily. For some reason, that made Naruto irritated. He pressed all three fingers deeply inside, knowing – hoping – that it would hurt. Because, if it did, then it would mean Sasuke wasn’t that loose. 

Sasuke gasped and threw his head back.

“That hurt,” he hissed.

Naruto grinned. “Good,” he said. He worked his fingers in and out for a bit, loosening Sasuke up, before he pulled them out. Sasuke picked up the forgotten condom and slid it onto Naruto with practiced ease. Naruto was ready with a lubed up hand and smeared it haphazardly over his dick before lifting up Sasuke’s legs again. He waited a second for Sasuke to steady himself before he pressed firmly into him. He knew the position was not the best for Sasuke, and that he’d be unable to take all of Naruto this time, but never the less he pressed in as deeply as he could. 

Sasuke’s entire body bowed. He was trying to accommodate Naruto inside of him, but unable to do it in his position. His face contorted slightly in pain, but because of it he looked even more beautiful. His mouth dropped open and his chest heaved. 

Naruto pulled out and drove in again with a harsh snapping motion. This time Sasuke screamed out. His hands fought to find purchase on the slippery wooden surface of the side table and his head snapped backwards, slamming against the wall but he didn’t seem to feel the pain.

Naruto grasped Sasuke’s hips in an iron grip, pressing him down against the edge of the table to hold him steady, and started driving into him with all the frustration and anger that had been building up behind each thrust. Sasuke seemed to scream louder with each thrust, but they were mingled with moans, and his body was definitely arching more in pleasure than in pain. He pressed up against Naruto, trying to hang onto every ruthless thrust, wrapping his legs around Naruto’s hips and digging his heels into the cheeks of his ass. 

As Naruto pounded into Sasuke, he felt the unbidden anger surge up in him. How many people had Sasuke allowed to fuck him like this? How many had made him scream this way?

He grabbed Sasuke and lifted him up. He was heavier than he’d thought, but Naruto managed to carry him a bit away from the crashed vase on the floor. He placed Sasuke a little roughly down on the floor, and kneeled between his legs. 

Sasuke looked at him with slight annoyance in his dark eyes. “What-“ he started saying, but Naruto interrupted him.

“Do you scream like this every time someone fucks you?” he growled. 

He pushed into Sasuke again before he could answer. 

“Do you?” he repeated gutturally.

“Yes…!” Sasuke half yelled, half moaned.

Naruto felt adrenaline surge through him. He wanted to mark Sasuke like no one else had done. He wanted Sasuke to remember him. 

He pulled out from Sasuke and, kneeling before him, dragged him towards himself. Sasuke tried to lift himself up so that his back didn’t get scraped up on the floor, but it was impossible when Naruto held his feet. His lower body was lifted up so that he had even less control than before. Naruto got a bit of elevation on him, making it easier for him to thrust deeper. 

Sasuke yelled out again when Naruto drove into him with renewed strength. He managed to lift himself up on shaky elbows so that his face was closer to Naruto’s. 

“Do you think this impresses me?” he gasped with a sarcastic grin. 

Naruto was for a moment shocked by the sinister quality to his voice, and the way his eyes were so encased in shadows they seemed lifeless. 

“You’re no different than all the others. You just have a bigger dick.”

Why did those words make him so angry?

With a brutal swipe of his arm, he forced Sasuke to lie back down again, and continued fucking him while he was holding him down. He no longer cared it he was too rough or went too deep. He just immersed himself in Sasuke’s willing body. He watched Sasuke’s eyes; how they held his with an unbreakable strength, and if he’d been more conscious of himself he would probably have balked at the intensity of that gaze. He didn’t know if Sasuke hated him, and he didn’t care. He drove in deeper and harder, spurred by those eyes, and by the contrast they made to the pliant body underneath him. 

“God… God! F—fuccckkk…” 

He came with a gasp, and with an intensity that was almost terrifying. His body shook and for a long moment he wasn’t aware of when or where or who he was. He absentmindedly felt his own body collapse, and then he was shoved to the side onto the hardwood floor. 

When he came to, Sasuke was sitting fully dressed next to him, watching him.

“Why are all you football-guys fags?”

“Fuck if I know,” Naruto murmured. He sat up, nursing his head. He had an oncoming headache the size of a freight train. “What do you mean ‘all’… Have you slept with the rest of my team too?”

Sasuke got to his feet. He looked down on Naruto.

“Why, are you jealous? Of me, or of your team?”

Naruto snorted. “Why’d I be jealous? I hardly know you.”

“You fucked me like a jealous boyfriend…”

Naruto wasn’t entirely sure what it was about Sasuke’s tone, but it made him angry and terrified at the same time. He stood shakily, swaying slightly. 

“It’s just the alcohol,” he muttered. Why’d he feel like he had to stand up for himself? “It makes me irritable.”

His pants started slipping off. He caught them and fastened them, his fingers feeling numb and fumbling. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sasuke seemed honest, though.

“I’m fine,” he muttered.

“You don’t look fine. You can hardly stand. I might not know you, or even like you, but I don’t want you to get yourself killed because you fell asleep in a puddle.”

Naruto hesitated for a long moment. Then he nodded.

“Thanks.”


	3. Someone's got it bad

”It’s team practice.” Naruto said. ”Aren’t you coming?”

Kiba shook his head. ”I’m getting tutored.”

”… Tutored? Why?”

Kiba coughed and his eyes wandered. ”My math grades are lagging… I need to work harder if I’m even gonna make it through this last semester.”

Naruto snorted. ”You never cared about that before.”

Then he frowned. ”Wait… Sasuke is a math tutor…”

Kiba coughed again, louder this time. There were still people left in the classroom. Naruto walked over and stood closer to Kiba.

“Are you serious? Are you ditching the team for tutor classes with Sasuke?”

Kiba wrenched away from the hand Naruto had placed on his shoulder. “It’ll only be once a week. The team can wait for one friggin hour a week.”

He pushed past some sophomores that were filing into the room. Naruto followed after him.

“Okay, fine,” he said. “We’ll wait.”

Kiba could sense that Naruto did not think it was fine, but he couldn’t care less. He’d finally decided. It was now or never.

\----

Kiba thought Sasuke was the punctual type, but apparently not. He’d been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes in the classroom they had agreed upon. He was reclining back in his seat, fidgeting with a ruler, when the door to the classroom slid open.

Sasuke strolled in looking as crisp and handsome as ever. He was wearing the black school uniform similar to all boys on the school, but somehow made it look stylish simply because he was wearing it. He dropped his bag next to Kiba’s desk and sat down next to him.

“Why haven’t you started?”

Kiba immediately fumbled with his books, trying to open them on the right pages. Why he got so flustered around Sasuke, he had no idea. He usually wasn’t intimidated by anyone. But it wasn’t exactly because he was intimidated either… It was more like Sasuke had some strange power over him.

“I was waiting for you,” he murmured.

“I was held up.” Sasuke leant forward. “Which ones is it that you didn’t understand?”

“Uh… number 78…and 79, and 80… and 81… no, that one I got right. But 82 and 83 and 84…”

“… Did you even try to solve them?”

“Of course I tried!” Kiba sputtered. Of course he hadn’t tried. He hadn’t picked up the math book since last semester.

Sasuke sighed. “Well, try again. I’ll help you when you’re stuck.” He leant back and watched Kiba patiently.

“… Okay…” Kiba wished that Sasuke wouldn’t stare at him like that. It made focusing on math very difficult.

“So…” Kiba said conversely after a few seconds. “About the last time we met…”

“I told you that was a one-time fuck.”

That answer came fast…

“What I was gonna say, was that I thought we could, uh… forget about it and maybe start over fresh?”

Sasuke was completely silent. When Kiba dared to look at him, he was just giving him a blank stare.

“What?” Kiba asked.

“No.”

“… But…”

“Don’t bring it up again.” Sasuke snatched the notepad from under Kiba’s arm. He chose a red pen from Kiba’s pencil case, and scribbled on the page. When he handed it back to Kiba it was full of red scribbles.

“Try again,” he said smoothly.

Kiba tried to read some sort of emotion on Sasuke’s face, but it was completely blank, not betraying one single feeling. It was in that moment he realized that he’d fallen in love with a complete asshole.

He started writing down the answers again.

“Uh… I don’t get this,” he finally admitted.

Sasuke leant forward, very close to Kiba, and pulled the notepad closer to himself.

“You’ve got it wrong from the beginning. Do you even know how to solve an quadratic equation?”

Kiba swallowed. “Well… I might have been…absent in some of the classes…”

Sasuke sighed heavily. “Okay. Why don’t we start with the most basic first?”

And then he proceeded to give Kiba the most hellish lesson in math he’d ever received. He refused to let him go until he’d answered all the questions for next weeks lesson. It came to a point where Naruto had to come looking for him.

“Kiba? Are you done soon? We’ve been waiting for a fucking an hour and a half.”

“Yeah, just a minute…” Kiba said miserably.

“You can go,” Sasuke dismissed him. He grabbed his bag and approached the door, where Naruto was still standing. Kiba wasn’t entirely sure what passed between them, but they stood measuring each other for a good few seconds. Then Naruto stepped aside, narrowly giving Sasuke space to pass him.

“Sorry about that,” Kiba said when he and Naruto was walking towards the gym. “That sadistic asshole held me back until I’d done all the assignments for next week.”

Naruto snorted. “I don’t get why you’re surprised.”

Suddenly he slowed down. “Shit… I need to go back, I forgot my trainers in the locker.”

“You’ve got to be kidding…”

“I’ll be right back! Just start without me!”

\----

Naruto walked right past the hallway where his locker was. He continued past the room where Sasuke had been tutoring Kiba too. He had no idea why he was doing this, but the opportunity seemed too perfect to miss. Sasuke would probably be in the council meeting-room, since he always went there after school, and he’d probably be alone at this time of day…

He opened the door to the council meeting-room silently. The room was only used by council members, and worked as an office for them as well as a meeting room. Naturally, being the smart and sought after star student that Sasuke was, he also had to be the student council president.

The door clicked shut behind Naruto just as quietly as it had opened. Sasuke was standing by a desk at the far end of the room, his back to the door. He’d probably heard that someone had entered, but apparently didn’t care to check whom.

When Naruto didn’t say anything, but just stood there, Sasuke finally turned. When he saw Naruto, his eyes went flat.

“What do you want?” He asked coolly.

Naruto suddenly felt uncertain. They were at school, for god’s sake. He honestly hadn’t thought this through.

He started walking slowly towards Sasuke.

“I’m sorry about the other day.”

When Naruto had woken up that morning a few days ago, his head had felt like it was being crushed from the inside out. He had been surprised to find Sasuke sleeping next to him in the bed. His memories from that night were fuzzy at best, but he did remember texting Sasuke and making his way over to his house. After that everything was a blur of emotion, mainly anger. He’d managed to sneak out without waking Sasuke up, and hadn’t talked to him since.

Sasuke shrugged.

“What’s there to be sorry about? We just fucked.”

“… Is there anyone else here?”

“No, but someone could walk in any minute,” Sasuke said and gave Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto nodded towards a door at the other end of the room. “What about that room?”

“The copy room?” Sasuke looked through the papers he was holding, and put them into a drawer. Then he straightened up and looked at Naruto. “Are you serious?”

“I only have a couple of minutes before practice.”

“Then maybe you should use your hand. It’ll be faster and less messy.”

Naruto inched closer.

Sasuke sighed. “I don’t have the time for this. I can’t risk anyone in the student council walking in on me with my pants down.”

“I didn’t see anyone on my way here…”

“You’re really desperate.”

“Just once. It’ll be fast.”

Sasuke smirked. “So you say.” Then he shook his head. “But no.” He bent to pick up his schoolbag. Naruto strode over to him and snuck a hand around Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke stood up and tried to turn around but Naruto didn’t let him.

“We don’t even need to fuck.”

“How generous of you.”

Naruto rubbed the bulge in his pants against Sasuke’s ass. Finally, Sasuke sighed and dropped the schoolbag.

“It better be fast.”

Naruto refrained from doing a victory dance. In stead, he pulled Sasuke over to the copy room, and closed the door behind them. It was a very dark and small room. The blinds were down over the windows and the lights were off.

Naruto immediately started opening his pants. When Sasuke just stood there, he grabbed him and pulled him closer, and started undoing his pants too. Sasuke slapped his hands away, and undid his pants himself. Naruto was relieved to see that he was getting hard too.

He leaned in for a clumsy kiss. Sasuke pushed him away almost immediately.

“It would be fast, remember?”

Naruto fought down a resigned sigh. In stead he focused on Sasuke’s hand around his dick.

“Mmmh,” he sighed. He leaned his head against the door. “Oh… Tighter…” Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto’s dick, but slowed the pace. He rubbed the head with his thumb and pressed his fingers firmly against the underside.

Naruto hissed and tried to pull away. “Don’t be so harsh.”

“Fine, princess,” Sasuke said. But he became gentler.

Naruto reached down and started jerking off Sasuke. He figured he could be a bit rough, since that seemed to be what Sasuke liked. He snuck a hand around his waist and pressed him closer. They hadn’t moved away from the door, and Naruto leaned against it. He pulled Sasuke even closer, watching the concentrated expression on his face. He didn’t even seem to notice he was being watched.

“Wait…” Naruto said, and grabbed Sasuke’s hand. “Not so fast.”

“I thought you wanted to go fast.”

“Yeah…but what about you?”

Sasuke’s hand squeezed tighter around Naruto’s cock. “I’ll be fine.”

He started jerking Naruto off in tight, swift moves. Naruto groaned and leaned his head back against the door. “Ohh…” He started moving his hips in time with Sasuke’s hand. “God… Fuck…”

He opened his eyes slightly only to see Sasuke watching him intently. When their eyes met, Sasuke looked away. Naruto grabbed the back of his head, and before Sasuke could protest, he kissed him. Sasuke’s hand faltered on his length. He was tense for a second, but when Naruto snuck his other hand around Sasuke’s waist to coax him closer, he relented. Their erections dragged against each other as they pressed closer. Sasuke lifted both their shirts, and pushed his pelvis closer to Naruto, trapping their erections between their stomachs.

Naruto groaned into Sasuke’s mouth and grabbed the back of his head tighter. He grabbed Sasuke’s ass and ground him towards himself. Sasuke gasped. It wasn’t an audible sound, but Naruto felt the breath leave him through his own mouth.

Sasuke pushed away from the kiss, short breathed, but Naruto didn’t relent the hold he had on his head. He allowed Sasuke to move only a few inches away from him. Sasuke tried to make enough room between them to wedge his hand in and grasp their cocks. He pressed their sensitized cock heads together, and Naruto whimpered at the painful pleasure.

He tried to capture Sasuke’s lips again, but Sasuke didn’t allow him to deepen the kiss. He strained against Naruto’s hand. When he bent away from his lips, Naruto started kissing his throat in stead. Sasuke moaned softly. His hand managed to get a better grip on their cocks, and he started jerking them both off at the same time. His hold was tight, almost excruciatingly tight. Without any lube, the sensation was bordering on painful. Apparently, though, Sasuke didn’t seem to mind.

If it hadn’t been for Naruto’s hands on him, he would have fallen backwards. He was pressing into Naruto’s hold with his entire body. It was only because of Naruto’s strength that he managed to keep him in place.

Naruto wished he could remove Sasuke’s shirt, but that was too late now. He wanted to taste every inch of his skin, but he was restrained to his throat and a small part of his collar bone. He flinched when Sasuke’s hand became a little too rough on him.

“Gentler, Sasuke,” he murmured between pants. He’d reached a spot of skin on Sasuke’s throat, right beneath his jaw, that was making him let out small, desperate moans. The swift movements of his hand faltered a bit, and in stead he started tugging and squeezing in an uneven pace.

Naruto groaned. He removed his hand from Sasuke’s ass, and pried Sasuke’s hand away from their cocks. When he wrapped his own hand around them, Sasuke grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him with a ferocity that surprised Naruto. He trailed his free hand down Sasuke’s back, and down to his ass. When he let two of his fingers press into Sasuke’s crack, Sasuke broke free from the kiss to let out a groan. He started pulling down his pants and grabbed Naruto’s hand, pressing his fingers against his hole. Naruto felt his fingers sink into Sasuke through the tight opening, but the lack of lube made the resistance tougher.

“Are you sure…” Naruto started saying, but Sasuke shut him up by pressing his tongue into his mouth.

“It’s fine,” he said, panting. He kissed Naruto again. “Just push.”

Naruto started slowly pressing his two fingers deeper into Sasuke’s resisting body. The only thing that kept him going, was Sasuke’s reaction. His whole body arched, and he clung tighter to Naruto, his fingers digging into his scull and his chest heaving. He groaned and muttered encouragements, clinging to Naruto like he was a lifesaver at sea.

Naruto felt his legs weaken, and realized he was closing up on his own climax. He’d been furiously jerking off without even giving it a second thought, completely neglecting Sasuke in the process. Though, Sasuke didn’t seem to care. He held onto Naruto’s shoulder with one hand, and jerked off with the other, his hips moving to fuck himself on Naruto’s fingers.

“I’m close,” Naruto said through clenched teeth, more because he had become used to give a warning than because he thought Sasuke cared. Sasuke didn’t seem to hear him at all. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, and he seemed completely lost to everything around him.

Naruto tensed and moaned as he came, his cum splattering over both himself and Sasuke. He tried to keep standing, but his legs gave out under him and he sunk down along the door, flopping down on the floor like a used rag. Sasuke landed on top of him.

“Sorry,” Naruto murmured. He wasn’t even entirely sure why.

“Shh!” Sasuke whispered urgently. They both stilled and listened. There were voices coming from the other room.

“Shit,” Sasuke cursed.

“I don’t think they’ve heard us,” Naruto said. The voices were low, but not flustered.

Sasuke leant over Naruto to hear better. “Sounds like Karin… And Sakura.”

Naruto blanched at Sakura’s name.

“She’s your ex, isn’t she?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah,” Naruto said. He did not want to see Sakura right now. He looked at Sasuke’s swaying erection. “You didn’t come.”

He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pulled him forward. With Sasuke on his knees, his erection was right in front of Naruto’s face. Naruto pressed his lips against the tip of the erection, and poked his tongue out to lick it curiously.

“Have you given a blowjob before?” Sasuke asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

“No, but it can’t be that hard. It’s just to suck.” To prove his point, he sucked the tip of Sasuke’s cock into his mouth.

“Watch your teeth,” Sasuke whispered. He sounded dazed.

Naruto grinned up at him, his lips still pressed against the head of his cock. “Of course.”

He sucked Sasuke’s cock into his mouth again, taking it as deep as he could. The taste was heady and strange, but he could definitely get used to it. He looked up at Sasuke. He was leaning over Naruto with both hands on the door behind him. His eyes were dazed and his mouth was partly open. Naruto continued sucking him off while watching him, not even blinking. He could see when Sasuke reached his climax, not just because of the way he tensed and the way his breathing stuttered, but because his eyes glazed over and his mouth opened over silent gasps. The tendons in his neck tensed and he came with a soundless, open-mouthed moan. His gaze never left Naruto’s, not even once.

When his orgasm had ebbed out and he was coherent enough to once again move his limbs, he reached down and pushed a few strands of hair away from Naruto’s forehead.

“You swallowed.”

Naruto shrugged. “It isn’t the worst thing I’ve tasted.”

Sasuke breathed out through his nose. “I suppose you were good… For a first timer.”

Naruto feigned embarrassment. “Oh, gee… You’re too kind.”

Sasuke snorted. It was almost a laugh. He stood and fastened his pants before extending a hand to Naruto and helping him up. They both straightened their clothes, making sure their jackets hid the cum-stains on their shirts, and fixed their hair.

“You look even more like you’ve been fucked than usual,” Sasuke commented. He ran a hand through Naruto’s hair, trying to smoothen it out.

“That’s a lost cause,” Naruto said. “My hair does what it wants. Even my hairdresser has given up on me. The last time she threatened with cutting it all off.”

Sasuke chuckled.

“Hey, was that a laugh?” Naruto said.

Sasuke arched a brow. “What?”

“You laughed.”

“Yes. What about it?”

Naruto chuckled. “It’s just that I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

Sasuke gave Naruto a funny look, before elbowing past him to listen at the door.

He sighed. “They’re still there.”

“Damn...”

“We’ll just have to go out to them.”

“But...”

“They won’t suspect anything. They have no reason to.”

Sasuke opened the door and strolled into the room like he’d just been out taking a walk. Naruto did not feel that confident, but he followed after Sasuke never the less, hoping Sakura wouldn’t pay attention to him.

Sakura was standing with her back to them. She’d grown out her pink hair again after breaking up with Naruto, still firm in her belief that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She was discussing something with Karin, who was facing them. She stopped talking the second she saw the two of them come out of the room. Her eyes immediately latched onto Naruto, giving him the most bone-chilling glare he had ever received. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought that Karin somehow _knew._

“Sasuke!” She exclaimed. “What have you been doing in there!?”

Sakura turned and blushed when she saw the two of them. “Sasuke-kun!” She greeted. When she looked at Naruto she just looked puzzled. “What are you doing here? This room is only for members of the council.”

“I was helping him with the copy machine,” Sasuke said. He leaned over Sakura and picked up his bag from the chair in front of her. She blushed even more.

She turned to Naruto again. “Haven’t you learned to use the copy machine yet? Honestly…”

“It had jammed,” Sasuke said.

“But… But why did you have to use the one in here?”

“Jeez, Sakura,” Karin chimed in. “There’s practically no one else at school. If Sasuke decided to be generous enough to help, then Naruto should count himself lucky.” She gave Naruto a narrow eyed glare. “I’m just wondering what took you two so long.”

Naruto squirmed under her gaze. No wonder he’d been avoiding this girl for so long. She was scarier than Sakura.

“I don’t have time for this,” Sasuke said. “Be here at eight tomorrow. The meeting will be starting earlier.”

“See you, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura said.

Naruto hurried after Sasuke, eager to get away from Karin’s knowing stare.

“I’m pretty sure Karin suspected something,” he said when they walked down the hallway.

“She’s cool,” Sasuke said. “She suspects a lot of things about me, but she’s never ratted me out.”

“Aren’t you afraid she’s gonna come and collect her debt one day?”

Sasuke chuckled, but this time it was completely lacking humor.

“That is honestly not my biggest worry.”

 


	4. One's not enough and three is too many

The next day at school, Sasuke could feel someone’s eyes on him in the locker room after PE. He pretended like nothing at first, but the guy wouldn’t stop staring at him. Sasuke looked up to find Gaara’s cold, green eyes leveled at him. He gave him a glare, but Gaara didn’t even flinch. His eyes traveled down to the bruises that peeked over the towel on Sasuke’s lower back and hips, bruises from Naruto’s fingers. His gaze was knowing and disapproving.

Sasuke couldn’t care less what Gaara thought about him. Gaara knew, that was for certain, but he was a loner and not the gossiping kind. Still, he could spare himself those knowing glares.

“Like what you see?” Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Gaara’s eyes didn’t waver for a second. He didn’t care if some of the guys around them snickered and whispered ‘faggot’. He never seemed to care about anyone around him. Except from Naruto, maybe. The two of them were tight, to the point where evil tongues had started making up stories about them. No one dared to say it outright to them, since Gaara was so scary he could make even the biggest bullies at school scatter in fear, and Naruto was loved by so many despite being such a goofy moron.

Sasuke berated himself for thinking about him again. He needed to stop with it.

Gaara had given up on his staring and hurriedly finished getting dressed. He threw his bag over his shoulder and passed by right next to Sasuke, bumping his shoulder roughly.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto had told him about them… But in that case Gaara had no reason to be angry with Sasuke. Except if he was jealous, but Sasuke couldn’t imagine that. He’d known Gaara since middle school and he knew enough about him to be pretty sure he harbored no such thing as desire or sexual urges. 

He got dressed and hurried after Gaara. He managed to catch up to him at the main doors.

“What’s the deal?” he asked.

“Who gave you the bruises? My brother?”

“No. Are you still mad about that?”

“Who was it then? Naruto?”

“I don’t see how that’s your business.”

“It’s my business as soon as you start to get involved with the people around me.”

Sasuke kept up with Gaara as they walked across the school grounds over to the parking lot.

“Why the fuck do you care? It was their own choice. Both of them came to me.”

Gaara stopped and turned so abruptly Sasuke almost walked into him.

“And why do you care about my opinion? It was you who followed after me.”

“I’m fed up of your glaring. I haven’t done anything towards you, so stop the fucking harassment."

“I’ll stop it when you keep the fuck away from my brother and Naruto.”

Sasuke shifted the weight of the bag on his shoulder. He didn’t even know why he cared so much about Gaara’s opinion.

“No can do,” he said casually. “They’re the only ones that have been worth fucking more than once.”

He could see a brief flare of red-hot anger in Gaara’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Without a word, he turned and strode over to his car, getting in and spinning out of the parking lot while Sasuke stood and watched him drive away.

\----

“I don’t know,” Naruto murmured. “I’m not up for partying tonight.”

“Come on, man. You know Temari throws the most awesome parties. We’re lucky to be invited. Right, Shika?”

Shikamaru just grunted in answer. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes trying on different shirts and throwing them to the side when he found them insufficient.

“I think he’s turning into a chick,” Kiba said to Naruto.

“That would be unfortunate,” Naruto snickered. “Don’t think Temari would be interested in him then.”

Kiba’s phone beeped, and he fished it out of his pocket.

He elbowed Naruto’s arms out of his lap and sat down on his thigh. Shikamaru tried on a new shirt, and threw them a glance in the mirror.

“Do you guys have any idea how stupid you look? If I took a picture now, I could earn a fortune in blackmail-money.”

“Pfft,” Naruto snorted. “Only real men can be as close as this.” To accentuate his point, he rubbed Kiba’s thigh suggestively. Kiba didn’t even seem to notice. He was too busy writing a message on his phone.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled off the shirt he’d been trying on.

“Isn’t your closet empty soon?” Naruto asked. “Seriously Shika, just pick a fucking shirt. It’s not like she’s gonna care what color you wear anyway.”

“I’ve heard she likes purple,” Kiba said, and snickered. “Why don’t you put on a purple shirt, Shika? I bet she’ll fall in love instantly.”

“Why are you two even in my room?”

“Because you’re slooow,” Naruto whined. “I know you like to accentuate your laziness, but puh-lease.”

His hand absentmindedly rubbed Kiba’s thigh, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer.

“Damn, I know it’s been a while since you had a lay, but shit Naruto,” Kiba growled.

He didn’t move, though.

“Anyway, you’re coming to the party,” Kiba said.

Naruto whined some more, but in the end he gave in. Shikamaru finally found the perfect shirt, and they were on their way.

“I don’t see a fucking difference between that shirt and the other fifteen,” Kiba said. He was behind the wheel, while Shikamaru sat next to him in the passenger seat.

“This one’s green.”

“So were probably half the others.”

“I think this one’s more moss-green,” Naruto chimed in from the backseat, sniggering.

“Do you think? I would guess at booger-green."

“You two will never understand,” Shikamaru sighed. “You’re lost causes.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kiba said. “We know that.”

\----

Gaara met them at the front door of the penthouse apartment that his father had bought for him and his siblings. He stopped Naruto from following the others inside.

”Sasuke is here,” he said, his eyes betraying no emotions.

Naruto perked up at the sound of Sasuke’s name. ”He is?”

That was unusual. Naruto didn’t know if Sasuke simply didn’t attend parties, stuck up and important as he was, or if he just never went to the same parties as Naruto. He’d never heard any stories about anyone seeing Sasuke drunk, or even seeing him at a party, so he’d assumed Sasuke didn’t drink.

Naruto followed after Gaara through the foyer and into the living room. He staggered to a halt when he immediately spotted Sasuke… who was sitting on Gaara’s brother’s lap, making out with him.

A firm hand pushed him further into the room, where Temari greeted him. She was apparently already drunk, because she greeted Naruto with much enthusiasm and a very long hug. Naruto threw Shikamaru an apologetic glance, but he was pretending not to notice them.

Naruto looked around and found Kiba, who’d found an empty spot on a couch at the other end of the room. People hadn’t yet started to arrive, but there were a few already there. Naruto didn’t know them, but he guessed they were friends of Temari or Kankuro. They seemed older and more mature than Naruto and his high school friends.

“I regret coming here,” Kiba muttered when Naruto sat down next to him. He handed Naruto a beer and took a big chug from his own bottle.

“It’ll probably be fun,” Naruto tried to encourage him. He threw a quick glance over at Kankuro and Sasuke. At least they weren’t making out anymore. As he watched them, Sasuke got up and left the room, and Kankuro started walking around, socializing.

“At least, there’s girls here,” Naruto said in an attempt to lighten his own mood. He knew that Kiba wouldn’t care. For some reason, after he got it in his head that he was attracted to Sasuke, he’d entirely stopped looking at girls.

Naruto caught the gaze of a sweet blonde girl in the corner of the room. She smiled and winked, and Naruto decided that she’d be better entertainment than a pouting Kiba.

“I’ll take a look around,” Naruto said, and strolled across the room. The girl was talking to her friends, and when Naruto approached she pretended to not have noticed at first. Her friend talked to him first.

“Hey there,” she said, her voice throaty and deep. “Looking for something?” She grinned.

Naruto looked at the blonde girl. She batted her eyelids and looked up at him through her lashes. She smiled softly, and then looked away.

“I just wanted to say hi to you lovely girls,” Naruto said with his most charming smile.

The girl with the throaty voice gave him a seductive smile. She was slightly intimidating.

“Well, sit down, handsome. Let’s see if we can find something to _talk_ about.”

\-----

Sasuke knew he’d had a little too much to drink. Itachi wouldn’t be pleased, but who honestly cared about Itachi. He though he had to act like Sasuke’s father now that there were just them, but Sasuke didn’t have a father and he certainly didn’t want a new one.

He went into the kitchen and turned on the air vent. Then he lit a cigarette and took a few calming drags. Temari would strangle him if she saw him smoking in her penthouse, but that was a risk he’d gladly take.

No one interrupted him as he stood there, leaving him free to think. But he didn’t want to think. All there was to think about was just shit. He drank to forget, but sadly… unless he was completely drunk to the point of blackout, he could never truly _forget_.

He’d almost finished the cigarette when he heard someone approach the kitchen. He wondered briefly if he should put out the cigarette, but then Kiba walked into the room and Sasuke relaxed again. He took another drag and pretended he hadn’t even seen Kiba.

“Hey,” Kiba said, sounding nervous.

“Hey yourself,” Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Kiba came closer. “Uh… I didn’t know you’d be here…”

Sasuke blew out smoke and watched it linger in the air with disinterest.

“Where’s Naruto?” He asked.

Kiba stared at him like he didn’t understand what he’d said. “Naruto? Uh, he’s… I don’t know. Why do you care?”

So Kiba had some spunk in him after all.

“Because he’s more interesting than you.” Sasuke took the last drag from his cigarette, and put it out on the countertop. “And maybe I’d like to fuck him tonight.”

Kiba paled. “Him? Uh…Okay…”

“Tch.” Sasuke walked over to Kiba, stopping only inches from his face. “Is that all you’ve got to say? I say I want to fuck your friend rather than you, and your only response is ‘okay’?”

Kiba looked away.

Sasuke grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be convincing me otherwise? I’ve already had him three times… aren’t you running a contest or something? Because you’re loosing.”

Kiba’s eyes widened, and realization dawned on Sasuke. He chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know. I thought the two of you were friends.”

Kiba twisted out of Sasuke’s grip. “You’re a fucking liar.”

“Yes, of course. Of course I’d bother to lie about that. I don’t care if the two of you are so good buds you blow each other’s cock’s on a daily basis.”

“I don’t blow him.”

Sasuke smirked. “It’s funny how that’s the only thing you bothered to pick up on.”

Kiba’s cheeks reddened, but he didn’t flinch away from Sasuke’s gaze. “You’re just a sadistic piece of shit.”

“I’m glad you finally realized that,” Sasuke said, still smiling.

Kiba looked like he wanted to say more, but evidently realized it wouldn’t matter. In stead he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

\-----

Naruto was making out with… Lisa? Or was it Jenny? Well… He was making out with a girl when someone shook his shoulder roughly. He looked up at Kiba who stood over him, looking distraught.

“Just a second,” he told the girl, who pouted and glared at Kiba.

“What is it?” He asked when Kiba had dragged him off to a corner of the room.

“I’m leaving,” Kiba said. “I’ll take the car. Are you coming with me?”

“You’re leaving? Why? What’s going on?”

“Naruto… Just…” Kiba sighed. “Naruto… Did you sleep with Sasuke?”

“…Yes. You were there, remember?”

“No, I mean…after that. Did you sleep with him after that?”

Naruto hesitated. Lying had never been his strong side, and now that he was drunk…

Kiba stared at him, his brown eyes wide. Then he cursed.

“No, wait Kiba. I didn’t-“ Kiba grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, cutting him short.

“You little…! You…! I can’t fucking believe it!” Kiba was so angry his voice had lowered to a growl. “I thought you were my friend! I thought I could fucking trust you!”

He pushed Naruto away so that he stumbled into the wall. Then he followed after him and grabbed him again, raising his fist threateningly.

“You’re just as shitty as him. You two would be the perfect couple.” His fist was shaking, but he didn’t hit Naruto. In stead he shoved him aside. “I guess I should be fucking happy for you,” Kiba said and walked away.

Naruto just stood there, wondering what the fuck had just happened. People around him didn’t seem to care about their little interaction, and the music was too loud for anyone to have heard what had been said. But as Naruto looked around the room, he saw Sasuke stand by the door to the kitchen, and he was looking straight at Naruto. His face was blank, but Naruto knew that the guy knew exactly what had happened. He was probably the one who had told Kiba.

Feeling cold rage overwhelm him, enchanted by the slight buzz from the alcohol, Naruto decided he’d tell Sasuke exactly what he meant about him. He stalked over to the kitchen, but by the time he reached the door, Sasuke had disappeared. Naruto looked into the hall leading to the back of the penthouse, where the bedrooms and bathrooms were, and saw Sasuke disappearing into one of the guest rooms.

He immediately followed him and slammed the door shut after entering. Sasuke stood by the window, on the other side of a king sized, four-poster bed. He looked as calm as if he was alone in the room, contemplating taking a nap.

Naruto stormed over to him and grabbed his arms, spinning him around. They were nearly the same height, but Naruto had an advantage with his strength. Their eyes met and locked, and all the venom and acid that had been brewing at the tip of Naruto’s tongue dissipated. Instead of cussing out Sasuke, he kissed him.

Sasuke tensed for a second, before suddenly wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer, his body molding to Naruto’s. Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss, but Naruto pushed him away. He shoved him into the wall, and stared at him for a long moment. His dazed mind appreciated that the blank look had been wiped from Sasuke’s face. He looked horny and so _fucking_ beautiful. It was unfair that such a bad person could look so good.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pressed up against him, crushing him into the wall.

He breathed into Sasuke’s ear. “I hope you don’t have any lube, because I want to fuck you raw.”

Sasuke gasped. He pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into Naruto’s hand.

Naruto’s fingers tightened around the small bottle. Of course Sasuke had come prepared.

“I have condoms too,” Sasuke said. “Unless you want to try barebacking.”

His tone was sarcastic. He was making fun of him. Naruto pulled away from him and put a good three feet between them.

“Why anyone would love you, is beyond me,” he snarled.

Sasuke had the audacity to look shocked.  

“You’re nothing but a pretty face who toys with other people’s feelings,” Naruto continued saying. “Have you got any idea what your shameless disposal of partners does to people? Have you got any idea what you’ve destroyed?!”

By the end of Naruto’s speech, Sasuke had regained his calm facade.  

“You came to me, not the other way around. You destroyed your own friendship,” he said coldly.

“If you hadn’t told him, he’d never have needed to know! We both know that his infatuation was just a stupid fling! It couldn’t have become anything.”

“How can you know that?”

Naruto walked up to Sasuke again. “Because you’re not interested in him.”

Sasuke smirked. “Really? I’m glad I have you to tell me that.”

“How long will you keep playing with him?”

“I don’t think he’ll be bothering me anymore.”

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke, trying to catch his lips, but Sasuke turned away.

“Some friend you are,” he said. “You accuse me of playing with him… But who’s really playing here?”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s chin, running a finger over the soft, unblemished skin.

“I can’t control it,” he said, his voice low. “I beat myself up for it every day, but the fact is that I’d gladly do it again, and again… and again…”

This time when Naruto leaned in, Sasuke didn’t turn away. The kiss was as intense and rough as it always was with them. Sasuke pulled out an animalistic need in Naruto that he hadn’t known he possessed before.

He lifted Sasuke up and slammed him down on the bed. He pulled down Sasuke’s pants and wrenched them off, so desperate to get him naked he didn’t care if he tore anything in the process. He fumbled with his own pants and managed to rip out the button before he finally managed to free himself. He pushed Sasuke’s legs to each side and lowered himself between them

Sasuke pressed both palms to his chest, trying to push him off.

“Lube,” he growled at Naruto.

Shit! The goddamn, ever-absent lube! It was going to be his death. He fumbled around and managed to locate it on the floor.

“Can’t you just prepare in advance for once,” he said to Sasuke while he pressed some lube into his hand.

“Sure,” Sasuke said. “I’ll try to anticipate when you want to fuck me the next time.”

Naruto pressed his cold fingers into Sasuke as retaliation.

“You’re loose…”

Sasuke panted. “Jealous again?”

“How long since the last time?”

“Kankuro screwed me before the party.”

Naruto stilled. “Today?”

“Yes, today.”

Naruto pressed two fingers all the way into Sasuke. There was a bit of resistance, but he pressed on anyway. Sasuke arched and hissed.

“You _are_ jealous.”

“Of course not!” Naruto started wedging in the third finger even though it was a tight fit. “I know you’re a slut. Being jealous would be pointless.”

Sasuke gasped and moaned softly.

“I lied. I didn’t sleep with Kankuro today.” Sasuke grinned when Naruto looked at him.

Naruto just grunted, but he started going gentler on Sasuke.

Sasuke found a condom and grabbed Naruto’s dick, rolling it on slowly, squeezing tightly with his thumb and index finger.

Naruto groaned. When the condom was on him, he grabbed the top of Sasuke’s thighs and pulled him towards himself. He had to let go of one of Sasuke’s thighs to place himself in front of his hole. He pressed steadily deeper and deeper inside, until Sasuke had him entirely encased.

Sasuke arched backwards. “God!”

Naruto leaned over Sasuke, bracing himself on his arms. He started moving fast and jerkily.

“Aahhh!” Sasuke gasped.

Naruto knew from before that it wasn’t difficult to make Sasuke vocal, but it still sent waves of delight through his body. He pushed harder into Sasuke with each thrust, trying to hit that spot that would drive Sasuke crazy.

He leant on his elbows, hovering over Sasuke, his lips grazing Sasuke’s chest. He licked tentatively on a nipple. The feeling of Sasuke following his every movement, latching onto him like he was afraid of loosing him, made him feel so much closer to completion. He felt Sasuke’s warm insides tighten and mold around him, felt himself being sucked inside and held and massaged, and he realized he was about to come. He wavered for a second between letting go and stopping, but somehow his brain managed to force his body to stop moving. He extracted himself from Sasuke and hovered right over him, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke looked up at him, his gaze knowing. His limbs were spread out to each side and he looked mellow and fuckable. Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Having trouble performing?” Sasuke murmured. His voice was deep and husky.

“I’m fine,” Naruto snapped.

“I can see that.”

Naruto put his weight on one arm, and started jerking Sasuke off with the other.

“Mm.” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and led it towards his ass. “I want you here.”

Naruto hesitated before slipping his fingers into Sasuke. He pressed them against Sasuke’s inner walls and rubbed. Sasuke groaned and tilted his hips.

“Ah…”

Naruto rubbed harder, moving his fingers in a sharp, thrusting motion. Sasuke nearly curled up around him, trying to catch each wave of pleasure.

“Yes… Harder…” Sasuke gasped. “Harder, Naru…”

Instead of going harder, Naruto pulled out and leant over Sasuke. Sasuke opened his legs eagerly and wrapped them around Naruto’s waist. Naruto sank into him and started fucking him hard and fast. He was close to the brink and knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. He watched Sasuke the entire time, and Sasuke never looked away. He threw his head back and his eyelids drooped, but he never broke their gaze. He smiled slightly when he felt Naruto tense and come. He urged Naruto to keep fucking him, but Naruto couldn’t. He was beat… he couldn’t move an inch more.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand, and led it down to his ass. Naruto slumped to the side, but he knew he needed to give Sasuke this. He fingered Sasuke till he came too, shaking and gasping and tensing around Naruto’s four fingers.

“God… It must be nice to come so hard,” Naruto murmured drowsily as he watched Sasuke come down from his orgasm. He was still gasping.

After a while, he calmed down and rolled onto his side. He was asleep before he could even cover himself, so Naruto took it upon himself to tuck Sasuke in. He even wiped Sasuke down with a piece of the sheet. When he was done he felt like lying down for a bit, and within seconds he was fast asleep. 


	5. Hard times

Naruto didn’t talk to either Sasuke or Kiba for the entire next week. Kiba turned away when he came too close, and he never answered any of his calls or messages. Sasuke didn’t even look at him, but Naruto was used to that from before; Sasuke had always been very snobbish and people that wasn’t his handpicked friends were usually treated like they didn’t exist.

Naruto hadn’t used to care about that. Instead, he’d used it as a good excuse to ogle some fine ass without being discovered. But now… He didn’t know what had changed, but for some reason just ogling Sasuke’s ass didn’t do it for him anymore. He wanted his attention. Wanted him to actually look at him, to acknowledge that he existed.

When had he become so stupidly weak?

It shouldn’t matter who Sasuke acknowledged. What should matter to Naruto, was his friend. Right now, Kiba was the one he needed to focus on.

At football-practice that week, Kiba managed to somehow always avoid Naruto. He’d include him in the game, it would have been odd otherwise, but he never properly met Naruto’s eyes, and he always kept as much distance between them as he could.

It caused in bad results in team practice, and everyone blamed them.

\-----

“What the fuck is up with you two pussies? And don’t even think about blaming anyone else. It was the two of you who fucked up today!”

Naruto and Kiba covered under the brutal tirade from their coach. Zabuza was a great football-player, but he was damn strict and didn’t accept failure, which was some of the reason why Konoha high’s football-team had been so good the last few years.

“So? Don’t you have anything to say in your defense?”

Zabuza’s sharp eyes traveled from Naruto to Kiba and back. “Nothing?”

Naruto huffed, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and looked to the side. He wasn’t about to disclose anything about his and Kiba’s relationship to their coach.

“Very well, then,” Zabuza said, his voice deceptively calm. “I’ll just have to put you two on clean-up duty.”

Naruto and Kiba looked at him, gaping. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Zabuza cut him to it. “For the entire month. If you haven’t fixed whatever shit’s up between you by then, I’ll have to go to more extreme lengths.”

And then he left without giving room for a single protest. Naruto and Kiba sat there for a few minutes in a shocked silence. Just as Naruto thought he could try to talk to Kiba, Kiba got up and left, not sparing Naruto a glance.

\-----

“Someone’s grouchy today,” Ino said during lunch. “What’s up?”

“He’s been fighting with the missus,” Shikamaru said. He never bothered to say much, but now he took a pause from his dubious school lunch and was suddenly very talkative. Damn him, Naruto thought, and served him a weak glare. He wasn’t even in the mood to be properly indignant.

“Oh, he and Kiba fought?” Ino said.

“What the fuck,” Naruto said. “You guys call Kiba the missus?”

Shikamaru shrugged.

“For how long?” Naruto turned to Ino.

“Oh…” Ino pretended to be searching for the memory, but Naruto could see the evil glean in her eyes. “About since that fateful party in ninth grade.” She wriggled her eyebrows.

“God… It was just a kiss,” Naruto muttered, still a little embarrassed about it.

“And then you’ve been glued to each other ever since,” Ino said.

“Like a married couple,” Shikamaru said.

“Okay, so we hooked up and it was nice. So what? It only happened one time.”

Ino and Shikamaru stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“What?!” Naruto said. He knew he’d said too much, dammit… Not having Kiba there to make him shut up seemed to have gotten dire consequences…

“You two _hooked up_?!” Ino said. She leaned close to Naruto and lowered her voice, but for some reason her voice was still loud.

“Not really,” Naruto said, trying desperately to backpedal. “We just cuddled a bit…”

“ _Cuddled?_ Like, cuddled _naked_?”

Naruto blushed and didn’t answer. Ino gasped.

“Oh. My. God! You were _naked_ together?!”

“Can you say it a little louder,” Naruto hissed. “I don’t think _everyone heard you!_ ”

“Oh god, Naruto, this changes everything!”

“No, it changes _nothing_!”

“Well, it does! It means you’re into boys!”

“… Okay. Well, thanks for enlightening me. I would never have found out on my own.”

Ino was practically squealing.

“Why are you getting so excited about this?” Shikamaru asked her. Then he turned to Naruto. “And how come I never knew about it? I thought we were friends.”

“There are some things I just don’t tell you guys. For obvious reasons.”

Shikamaru thought about it for a second. Then he shrugged and continued eating. “I see your point.”

\-----

Kiba couldn’t stand facing Naruto right now. It was unfortunate that they shared friends because if he wanted to see them he’d also have to see Naruto. He didn’t go to the cantina for lunch. In stead he found a quiet place outside and read through his math homework.

He’d meant to quit the tutor lessons after the disaster at the party that weekend, but somehow he’d never gotten around to it. He was supposed to be tutored again today, but this time he was better prepared. He didn’t want to let Sasuke ride him mercilessly like the other time.

That thought led to another memory of Sasuke ridinghim, and he became hot just thinking about it. God, that man could fuck…

Kiba shook off the memory. He couldn’t afford to go down that road.

The rest of the day went by at a snails pace. He talked very little, and avoided Naruto and their friends at all costs. Shikamaru and Shino took his side, but they were both men of few words. They followed him silently, and sat with him in class, but didn’t offer any consolations. Kiba didn’t want to talk to them either. He didn’t know if they had any idea why he and Naruto had fought, but they said nothing and Kiba liked it better that way.

\-----

When it was time for him to see Sasuke, he was less nervous than he had thought.

Sasuke was precise this time. He said nothing as he sat down next to Kiba.

For the next few minutes they exchanged only brief words considering math. Sasuke didn’t meet Kiba’s eyes, but kept his gaze firmly fixed on what was in front of them at the table. Kiba did all the tasks and surprised even himself with how well he did.

“Don’t seem like you would need me anymore,” Sasuke said at the end of the lesson. He stood and hooked his schoolbag over his shoulder.

Kiba stood too. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Sasuke looked at him, inquiring, maybe slightly incredulous. “Really…” he said softly.

“I’d like to have you tutoring me again,” Kiba said.

Sasuke seemed to mull that over for a second. Then he shook his head. “Fine.”

\-----

There were so many more fun things to do on a Saturday night, than to sit around waiting for a lazy ass and a diva to get ready for the evening. What had Naruto been thinking when he agreed to go with Shika and Ino to some outlandish party just so that Ino could check out her new victim- er, love-interest?

He sighed and bounced the tennis ball he’d found lying in a corner in Ino’s parents hallway against the wall. It hit his hand with a loud smack when he caught it. Ino’s mother was yelling at Ino to hurry the fuck up (her words) and not let the boys wait. Shika had already long ago given up waiting and was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Or, at least he looked like he was sleeping. They were the lamest partygoers Naruto had seen in a long time.

“Hey,” he said, and aimed the ball at Shikamaru’s head. He caught it without looking, proving that he hadn’t been asleep at all. “Wake the fuck up, Shika, I’m dying of boredom here.”

“I didn’t come along to entertain you.” Shika threw the ball and was surprisingly close to hitting the mark for someone who hadn’t even opened his eyes.

“I object,” Naruto said. “Entertaining me is why you are here.”

Shikamaru just grunted and slept on.

When Ino finally came downstairs, she looked like a goddess. Her blonde hair was braided and decorated with lilac flowers, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparkly green, enchanted by her purple eye makeup. She’d always known how to dress up, but tonight she looked stunning.

Naruto gaped for a second before he found his voice.

“You look gorgeous,” he said. For a second he regretted the fact that she wasn’t his girlfriend. There had never been time for any attraction to grow between them (he had been too blindly in love with Sakura, and Ino had been too captured by Sasuke), but sometimes he wondered if things had been different, they might have made a good couple.

Ino batted her eyelashes coquettishly.

“Oh, shush you.” She hit Naruto’s shoulder playfully. “Where’s the lazy ass?”

They woke up Shika and pulled him to the car, waving goodbye to Ino’s mother.

“You’re so lucky,” Shikamaru said as they drove away. “My mother threatened to disembowel me if I came home drunk. And if I didn’t come home before one o’clock, she said she’d hunt me down and make sure I never left the house again.”  
Naruto snorted. “She loves you, that’s why she’s so strict. All she does when you come home late, is to yell your ears full and then she bring you painkillers in the morning.”

“When did you become my conscience?” Shikamaru said.

Ino, who was sitting in the back seat, kicked Shikamaru’s arm. He turned around and gave her an incredulous look. Naruto noticed the look she returned him when he glanced in the rear view mirror. It was the ‘shut-the-hell-up-don’t-you-know-who-you’re-talking-to?’ look.

“Goddammit, are you starting with this again?” Naruto said as he maneuvered the car onto the highway. He felt his already bad mood getting steadily worse.

“I’m not a fucking baby who still can’t handle the fact that I’m an orphan.”

Ino sighed, her lips thinning. “I know that. Sorry… I just hate to see you like this.”

“What do you mean, like _this_?” Naruto said.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “You’re all… gloomy and irritable. It’s not _you_.”

Naruto harrumphed, but didn’t say anything else. He focused his attention on the road, silently berating himself for getting so worked up.

“I’m sorry,” he said at long last. “Thanks for the concern, but it’s not needed.”

Ino brushed her palm softly over Naruto’s bare upper arm, a silent acknowledgement of his apology.

Shikamaru sighed. “Never mind,” he said. “Let’s all just forget about this. It’s too troublesome.”

\-----

The residence where the party was held was quite impressive.

Naruto whistled. “Whoa, these Root people sure have some money.”

The house was situated at the outskirts of town, and the lands were so huge that they had to drive for a mile after they’d cleared the front gates. The house emerged from a nest of birch-threes. It was a huge construction of steel and glass and wood, a modern villa in the middle of green, sloping fields and luscious formations of trees.

The spacious front yard was already packed with cars. Naruto parked a little off to the side and then he and Shika had to wait while Ino looked herself over in her compact, fixing her already perfect hair and checking her spotless eye makeup.

Inside, the place was so crowded that no one noticed who came or went. They made their way through the lofty hallway, where people were dancing under a huge disco ball, and into the next room. It consisted mostly of a huge bar and a dozen seating areas. This room was filled to the brim too.

“I’ll get us some drinks!” Naruto yelled over the music. “Stay exactly where you are!” God knows he’d never find them again if they moved.

He made his way over to the bar and placed his order. As he waited, someone suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned around, coming face to face with…

“Karin!”

“Hi there, lover boy,” she said, leaning on the bar. She was wearing a very tight, very short dark purple dress. It had short sleeves that showed off her surprisingly firm arms. Naruto reminded himself (again) not to get on her bad side.

“Uh… Hi!” he said, smiling nervously. She was way too close for comfort.

“Wanna dance?” Karin said with a purr. She trailed her index finger down Naruto’s bicep.

“Er… Uh… I need to get these drinks for my friends,” he said.

“Okay,” she said, beaming. “After, then.” And then she proceeded to follow Naruto so closely it felt like she was plastered to his back.

He barely had time to give Ino her mojito and Shikamaru his beer, before he was dragged away. Karin pulled him right through the disco-ball room, and into the next room. People were dancing here too, but the room had a more soft and… intimate atmosphere.

Karin spun him around and pulled him closer. She started moving to the song, swinging her hips sensually, giving Naruto that look from beneath her eyelashes that probably would have been enticing if she wasn’t so scary. Naruto was itching to ditch her, but his kind nature wouldn’t allow him to do it… Not just yet. He’d give her this one dance, and then he’d excuse himself.

As if Karin knew what he was thinking, she grabbed him more firmly and pressed them closer.

“So… we’re related, aren’t we?” She said.

Naruto’s eyebrows disappeared right up into his hair. “… Really?”

“My grandmothers name was Uzumaki. So I guess that makes us… second cousins?”

Naruto grimaced. Karin didn’t seem to notice. She snuggled closer to Naruto, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Well, I don’t mind a little incest,” she said.

Naruto started fidgeting, but Karin pulled him back with a firm tug.

“Don’t fret,” she said. “I know you’re Sasuke’s.”

She ran a finger down Naruto’s chest. “I just want to have a bit of fun.”

Naruto started backing off from her, but she refused to let go of him.

“I’m not Sasuke’s,” he said, but he bumped into someone before he could finish his protests. He turned to say sorry, but choked on the word.

Sasuke was standing right behind him, and he looked utterly un-amused.

Karin just snickered.

“Hi, Sasuke-kun,” she said, tightening her hold on Naruto. “I’m just entertaining lover boy here. He’s such a fine specimen, don’t you think?”

Naruto was getting increasingly red in the face. He stared at Sasuke, who refused to acknowledge him.

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink, Karin,” Sasuke said, his calm voice in sharp contrast to his livid eyes. “I’ll call Suigetsu and have him take you home.”

Karin let go of Naruto like she’d been burned. She gave Sasuke a hurt glare.

“I was trying to help,” she said through her teeth.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Sasuke said.

With one last glare, Karin turned on her heel and stomped away.

Naruto started fidgeting again. He was much too sober for this right now, so he took a huge swig from the bottle of beer he’d been carrying.

He was about to say something when Sasuke just walked away from him.

“Hey!” Naruto said. He wasn’t about to be stood up after Sasuke had chased away his partner (although he’d been begging for someone to do just that).

He followed after Sasuke through the throng of dancing people. He wondered briefly where all these people came from. The number of guests must already have reached the hundreds, and there still seemed to be coming more. Naruto lost sight of Sasuke within seconds so he opted for making his way to one of the exits in stead.

The next room was more like a lounge. There was a soft, mellow light, and several groups of chairs around small tables. All the seats were occupied, but somehow the volume was lower in here than in the other rooms. Naruto made his way through the room, making a halfhearted attempt to find Sasuke although he didn’t really harbor any hope of finding him. He looked in stead for other familiar faces, but found none.

He’d finished off his beer, so he placed the bottle on a table and looked around for something else to drink. In stead he found Ino.

She was standing in front of one of the huge, floor to ceiling windows, chatting with a tall, dark haired man. For a second, Naruto thought it was Sasuke, and his heart flew up in his throat, but a second glance made it obvious that the man was someone else entirely.

Naruto made his way over to them.

Ino smiled when she noticed him.

“How are you doing?” She said.

“I need another drink,” Naruto answered.

“Right away, princess.” The dark-haired guy said with a stiff smile. He brought his phone to his ear and said, “Lee, I’m in the lounge. Can you bring my friend here a drink?”

He spoke to Naruto, “What will it be? A cosmo?”

Naruto felt his face redden and his hands tightened into fists. _What the fuck?!_

“Wait, wait,” Ino hurried to say, bringing a hand down on Naruto’s arm, pinching him. “Please, Sai, just bring him a beer.”

Sai smiled his eerie grin, but put in the right order.

“Sai, this is Naruto,” Ino said. “Naruto, you know Sai, right?”

“Of course.” Who didn’t? Although only by reputation. “You’re the rich guy who had to take the senior year anew because you flunked.”

Sai just shrugged. “I had more important things to attend to.”

Naruto snorted. “Like throwing million dollar parties with your uncle’s money?”

Sai’s grin didn’t quite reach his eyes. “There are certain benefits to having a senator as a guardian.”

“Why bother going to school at all?”

Ino went between them again.

“Please, can you two keep it civil?”

“Can I talk to you in private?” Naruto said, pulling Ino with him away from Sai.

Sai just smiled as he watched them leave, not once taking his eyes away from Naruto.

When they were far enough away from Sai, Naruto spun Ino around so she was facing him.

“Is _this_ the guy?”

Ino shrugged. “Yes.”

“But he’s almost _identical_ to Sasuke! And almost as big of an asshole too.”

Ino pulled out of Naruto’s grip. “He’s different when you get to know him. And he’s not _identical_ to Sasuke. He’s just got certain… similarities…”

“You’re not over him,” Naruto said.

“Of course I am!” Ino crossed her arms. “I’m totally over him. I haven’t squealed over him since the end of sophomore year.”

Naruto sighed. “Okay, fine.” At least she’d somewhat moved on.

Suddenly a very high and very enthusiastic voice interrupted them. “Naruto-kun!”

Naruto turned around and got a bottle of beer shoved in his face. “Ugh… Thanks?”

Then he looked at the person holding the bottle, and he smiled.

“Lee?!”

He pulled Lee into a one-arm embrace, almost crushing the air out of him.

“God, it’s been so long. How are you doing?”

Lee hugged Naruto back ten times as enthusiastically. “I’m doing splendid, thank you very much! I’m working part time as a bartender, that’s why I’m here!”

Naruto stood back and took in Lee’s outfit. In a black vest and dress pants, white shirt, and a bow tie, he looked very grown up and sophisticated.

“You look good!” Naruto said. “Are you still working at the dojo?”

“Oh yes, I most certainly am! Guy-sensei have even mentioned that I could have a shared ownership with him!”

“That’s great news! I’m happy for you.”

“I wish we could talk a lot more, Naruto-kun, but I need to get back to work!”

“Okay, I’ll see you around.”

He turned around only to find that Ino had left. He found her standing with Sai, making doe-eyes at him. Naruto sighed and figured he should see if he could find Shikamaru. He was probably the only other sane person left in this building.  

\-----

Sasuke had finally been able to find a place where no one bothered him. He’d thought that at such a huge party, staying incognito should have been simple. But somehow, he just kept bumping into people he knew.

The Sabaku siblings had arrived just a while ago, and Sasuke didn’t want to run into them. Kankuro had been prissy since the party last weekend. He’d seen Sasuke go to a room with Naruto, and for some reason he seemed to think he was allowed to have an opinion about it. Sasuke didn’t care if Kankuro couldn’t handle that he slept with others. They weren’t exclusive and Kankuro knew that.

Karin came over to him.

“Kankuro is looking for you,” she said crossly. She was still angry about before.

“I know.”

She shook her head. “What are you really playing at, huh?”

Sasuke didn’t answer and Karin sighed. She was about to leave when Sasuke snatched her beer. She looked like she was about to argue, but then she just shook her head again and left.

Looking around the room, Sasuke noticed someone watching him. A guy he hadn’t seen before, but he wasn’t half-bad as looks went. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice body… fuck. Sasuke looked away. No fucking way was he going to give in to that urge.

He downed his beer in a few gulps and decided it was time for a new one.

\-----

Normally, Naruto would have enjoyed himself at a party like this; lots of new people to get to know, and lots of girls to chat up. But he couldn’t quite seem to get into the spirit. First off, his best friend was not there, and even if he were they wouldn’t be talking. Secondly, Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. And thirdly, Ino was flirting with some jackass copy of fucking Sasuke. Damn… Also, he was thinking way too much about Sasuke.

As he sat by the bar, nursing his seventh (at the very least) beer, he noticed a very familiar head of pink hair coming his way. He wasn’t sure he was seeing right, so he sat there waiting, stupidly, for her to come over. At first the thought she wasn’t coming over to him, but then he caught her eyes and she smiled at him.

He later blamed the fact that he didn’t leave on the dizziness and general mellow feeling from the drinking. He just sat there, waiting for her to sit down next to him, looking at her stupidly like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Hi,” she said with a shy smile.

Naruto had always been of the opinion that Sakura was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever met. And he’d met quite a few women. That opinion had yet to change, although now it was laced with an aching hurt.

“Hi,” he said, looking down at his hands.

Sakura ordered a drink, and then they sat in silence for a little while.

“So… I’m sad to hear you’re quarreling with Kiba.”

Naruto shrugged. “It’s nothing. We’ve fought before.”

Sakura tried to catch his eyes, but Naruto refused to let her.

“Ino seemed worried,” she said.

She reached out and placed a hand on Naruto’s arm. “You know, I miss the old days. When we’d all hang out together, and everything would be so easy and simple. Just being together would be enough.”

“Yeah. And then you took pity on me and it all went to hell.”

Sakura jolted back like he’d struck her. She removed her hand from his arm. “Ino told me you’ve been down lately.” She tried for a smile. “I thought I could try to cheer you up.”

Naruto chuckled darkly. 

“Why don’t Ino become my doctor so she can file you my medical report too. We shouldn’t hide anything for each other, don’t you think?”

He braved a look at Sakura only to find she was looking horror struck. Maybe it wasn’t so strange given that even during their very turbulent break-up, Naruto was seldom one to throw barbs like that. Even though he had every right to.

“What?” he said. “Don’t you agree?”

Sakura’s drink arrived, but she didn’t even notice.

“I’ve told you a million times already, Naruto. I’m really sorry about it.”

“Not as sorry as you _should_ be for cheating on me.”

Sakura’s cheeks reddened, and she looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“I was drunk and it happened only once. _Once,_ Naruto. It was a mistake. We both know it.”

Naruto straightened up (trying his best to hide his dizziness) and turned to face Sakura fully.

“I loved you,” he said. “You knew that, but you always told me I _felt_ too much, that I was too passionate and too caring. You never loved me, but you didn’t mind using me despite it. And then you come here expecting me to want you compassion and _help?_ Even though it’s stupid and unbelievable, I’m not over you, for fuck’s sake, and if you had just a tiny bit of real compassion left in you, you’d leave me the fuck alone.”

He stood, swaying slightly, but managed to keep his balance as he walked away. He didn’t even bother to see Sakura’s expression because he didn’t care what she felt. He just wanted to get away from her.

\-----

Naruto walked aimlessly around until he found an unoccupied couch and sunk down into it. He didn’t feel like talking and he didn’t feel like drinking more. He just wanted to find Shikamaru and go home.

He must have dozed off for a bit, because he was startled when someone shook his shoulder.

“No, he’s still alive,” Shikamaru’s voice said.

Naruto looked up to find Shikamaru and the Sabaku-siblings standing there looking at him. Shikamaru made him scoot over, and the four of them sat down with him. Shikamaru and Temari sat next to him, and Gaara and Kankuro sat down opposite of him.

“You seem half dead, Naruto,” Shikamaru said. “Are you okay?”

Naruto leaned on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “This whole night has been a fucking disaster. Just take me home, will you?”

Shikamaru looked at the others. “What do you guys say?”

“We could leave for all I care,” Temari said. “This party just reeks of drugs and rich people’s desire to waste money.”

Gaara shrugged. “Might as well.” He threw Naruto a glance. “I can give you a lift home.”

“Thanks,” Naruto said. He stood on shaky legs and almost lost his balance.

“Whoa, careful there,” Kankuro said, grabbing his arm. He stood to support Naruto. “How much have you been drinking?”

“Not nearly enough,” Naruto muttered. He straightened up.

“I just need to take a leak,” he said. “I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

He made his way through the throng of people in the hall. People were standing so close together it was nearly impossible to move forward. They moved like one being, like a wriggling mass of ecstatic bodies controlled by the music. If Naruto hadn’t been feeling this miserable, he might have enjoyed the life that surged through the crowd around him, but in stead all he could think of was getting out of there and getting home.

Thankfully, the toilets were close to the exit. When he was done there was a short way to the main door and his freedom. But as he made his way towards it, he glanced up at the stairs and there he saw Sasuke. He stopped for a second, squinting through the garish lights from the disco ball, and the neon lights lining the stairs.

Even at this distance, there was no mistaking it. Sasuke was right there, leaning on someone as he was led slowly upstairs. There was something about the whole scene that troubled Naruto. Sasuke’s movements were slow and sluggish. If the guy next to him hadn’t been holding him he probably wouldn’t have been able to move. He watched as the guy leading Sasuke slipped a hand down low on his back, a little too low to merely be supportive, and something just flipped inside him.

He turned around and brutally made his way through the crowd, heading for the stairs.

\-----

The guy had seemed insignificant at first. He had dark, short hair and soft, blue eyes, but there was a void beneath them that Sasuke noticed and recognized. He’d been sitting by the bar, nursing his… umpteenth drink when the guy approached him.

“Hi, can I sit here?” he’d said. Sasuke had let him because he hadn’t seemed to come on to him. They hadn’t talked at first, but then the guy started initiating small conversations and Sasuke, being bored beyond belief and drunk enough to indulge, had played along. The attention was welcomed, after all.

They’d talked for a long while, about what, Sasuke couldn’t recall. He just remembered that they had kept drinking, and soon he lost track of how much… He remembered being sick, and then… being led upstairs… He remembered the slow walk upstairs, each step seeming so monumentally high and unreachable. He remembered being led into as room. There was silence and the heavenly feel of chilly air on his clammy skin.

He’d curled up on the bed, ready to fall asleep, but the guy (he actually had no idea what his name was) wouldn’t leave him alone. Sasuke had turned away when he felt the hands on his face, when he felt the breath on his mouth, but the guy wasn’t willing to take the hint. He kissed Sasuke’s neck in stead. His hands snaked up under his shirt, cold against his burning skin. His fingers found a nipple, and graced it… rubbed it, making lazy tingles bloom across Sasuke’s skin.

“No,” Sasuke said, but his lips felt numb and his tongue wouldn’t cooperate, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he even managed to speak because he couldn’t even hear his own voice. The hand retreated from his chest, and he felt the guy shift next to him. The sour scent of alcohol and bad breath assaulted him and made him want to vomit again. He wanted to crawl away but his sluggish body wouldn’t cooperate.

“Relax,” the guy said, whispered, close to his ear. “I’ll be gentle.” The hands dragged down along Sasuke’s chest, down to his thighs.

“You’re every bit as beautiful as I’ve been told,” the guy muttered. He lifted Sasuke’s shirt enough to expose his stomach, and then he started unbuttoning his pants. Sasuke tried to move, tried to struggle, but it was far to easy for the guy to hold him down. He chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be good.”

“Get the fuck… off… me…” Sasuke growled. He tried to make his tongue cooperate, but he wasn’t sure if he managed it. He tried to kick the guy, but his foot was caught and slammed back down on the bed.

“Lie the fuck down,” the guy said.

Sasuke tried to twist out of his grip, but even his greatest efforts seemed to have little impact. The guy didn’t seem to have more difficulty handling him than he would a ragdoll.

“No… Don’t…” Sasuke whispered when he felt the guys hands in his stomach. Fuck… How had he even gotten himself into this situation? Fuck, fuck, fuck… The cold hands were caressing his lower abdomen, playing with the edge of his pants, cold fingers sneaking under the waistband, running through his pubic hair. He could hear the heavy breathing right over him, and he wanted to kick the guy in the face.

But he was unable to. His whole body was wired taut as a bowstring, but he could do nothing to save himself. Nothing…

Please… Please… I don’t want this… Stop…

Stop…

There was a loud crash and then light flooded the room. Sasuke thought he heard Naruto’s voice.

The cold hands left his body, and the heavy breathing ceased. There was a scuffle, and then a loud slam. There was shouting and… pleading… Sasuke wanted to see what was going on, but he was too tired to move, too tired to even open his eyes.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice said. It was right next to him. “Sasuke? Are you awake?”

Sasuke nodded his head very slowly. The light was still biting into his eyelids. He felt a hand on his face, a warm and calloused hand. It wiped something away from his cheek.

“Can you walk? Sasuke…” He was being tugged upwards.

He struggled to keep his footing, but was unable to and slid down to the floor. Strong hands caught him and lowered him gently down till he was sitting.

“Shit,” he heard Naruto mutter. He felt his arms around him, and then he was being lifted straight up like he weighted nothing.

“Hold onto me. Can you do that?”

Sasuke tried to lift his arms but it was impossible. Now that the danger was over, he was finally succumbing to the weariness that had taken over his entire body. He felt Naruto shift his grip on him, and then he felt the gentle rocking as he started moving. Then he lost consciousness.


	6. Water under the bridge

When he woke up, it was like breaking the surface of cold, dark water. He gulped down air like he’d been about to drown. The room was dark, not even a sliver of light getting in to give him a sense of where he was. He sat up abruptly, and felt around. His hands encountered warm skin and soft hair. The last memories from before he blacked out came back to him, jumbled and frightful, and it felt like he was reliving it… Those sticky, cold fingers on his skin. He felt his heart beat in his throat. How long ago could it have been? How long had he been unconscious? He still felt dizzy and nauseous. He tried to move, and managed to shove his elbow into the person next to him. The person awoke with a yelp.

“Sasuke?” a sleepy voice said.

Sasuke knew that voice. “Naruto?”

His voice came out sounding small and bewildered. He had never felt such relief as he felt right then when he realized it was Naruto who lay next to him.

Naruto sat up and cupped Sasuke’s face. “Hey… Are you all right?”

Sasuke nodded. “I’m fine.” His voice broke. Fuck. “I’m fine,” he said again, but his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs now, and Naruto must have noticed. He was very silent for a long moment, but his hands didn’t leave Sasuke’s face. And then, gently, he pulled Sasuke into his embrace, and Sasuke couldn’t do anything else but allow himself to be soothed.

\-----

He hadn’t meant to cry so much. Well, he hadn’t meant to cry at all.

Naruto never said a thing, just held him and rubbed his back and gave the top of his head gentle kisses. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Sasuke hoped it’d all be forgotten tomorrow.

\-----

He woke up before Naruto. Now that he could see the room, he realized it was very tiny. The bed they were sharing was a narrow and rickety thing, and the mattress was old and worn, sagging a bit in the middle.

Miraculously, he managed to climb over Naruto without waking him up. He put on his jacket and shoes, which was as far as Naruto had undressed him. He searched for his phone, but realized it was gone. Shit. Itachi must have tried to get a hold off him. He made sure Naruto was properly asleep, before he took his phone and went into the next room. He dialed Itachi’s number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

He answered at the second ring. “Yes?” He didn’t even introduce himself. Itachi always introduced himself.

“It’s me,” Sasuke said, and noted how tired he sounded.

“Sasuke! Where have you been? Why haven’t you answered my calls? Where are you?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke hurried to say. “I’m fine, Itachi. Can you pick me up? I’m…” Where the fuck was he, anyway? “I’m at Naruto’s place, I don’t know the address.”

“Why haven’t you been answering the phone?” Itachi demanded to know. He sounded frazzled.

“I lost my phone. I’m sorry-”

“You’re _sorry_? What the fuck have I told you about drinking, huh?” Damn… Now he was swearing too. “I don’t have count on how many times I’ve had to drive around looking for you because you’ve drank yourself into a stupor. At least I’ve usually known where you are! But tonight I couldn’t find you, and I couldn’t reach you! No one knew where you were, I had to call around to everyone you know but no one had a clue!”

Sasuke groaned. “I can take care of myself, okay?” he said. Shit, he might have said that a bit too loud. He hoped Naruto didn’t wake up.

“No, you can’t!” Itachi roared back. “You’ve proved it a hundred times over, Sasuke, _you can’t take care of yourself because You. Don’t. Care!”_

There was a few seconds of heavy silence, where the both of them tried to catch their breath.

“You don’t care about yourself,” Itachi said, calmer now, sounding almost brittle. “So someone else has to.”

“You’re just overprotective,” Sasuke hissed. “You’re trying to be mother _and_ father, but you can’t be that, Itachi. You’re just my brother.” His words were dripping acid, and he knew they might be a bit too harsh. He didn’t care. “And you can’t even do _that_ right!”

He hung up and squeezed the phone in his grip. He heard the squeaking of the floorboards behind him, and turned to find Naruto standing in the door to the bedroom.

Of. Fucking. Course.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” he growled.

Naruto just stood there, looking lost. “I heard…” he started saying. Then he changed his mind. “I didn’t mean to…”

Sasuke threw the phone at him. Naruto just barely managed to dodge it by turning so that it bounced off his bicep.

“Ouch,” he hissed, and rubbed his arm. “What the fuck was that for?” His brow furrowed. “That was MY phone.”

Sasuke didn’t want to stay there to argue with Naruto. He walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked and you had to use a fucking key to open it from the inside. For some inane reason, the key was not in the lock. He looked around, but by then Naruto had reached him.

“Wait a fucking minute,” he said. He leaned on the door, as if to accentuate the fact that he wouldn’t let Sasuke out just yet. “You threw a fucking phone at me!”

“Yes, I did!” Sasuke hissed. “I need to leave,” he said very firmly. “Open the door.”

“No.”  
“ _No?_ Naruto…”

“Where’ll you go?” Naruto said. “Your place is a long way from here. And you don’t even know where _here_ is.”

“Just open the door, Naruto!”

Just then, the phone started ringing. They both turned to look at it like it was some foreign device they had never seen or heard before.

“Don’t take it,” Sasuke said when Naruto moved to fetch it.

“I think I’m entitled to answer my own phone.” Naruto picked it up from the floor. “Naruto,” he said by way of greeting.

Sasuke started searching for the key. It had to be somewhere by the door. He found it on a shelf high up on the wall.

“Yes, he’s still here,” he heard Naruto say. And then he proceeded to give out his address. Damn, Sasuke really was far from home. He put the key in the lock, but didn’t turn it. He didn’t like to admit it, but Naruto was right. He had nowhere to go.

“What? No, he’s fine,” he heard Naruto say. He turned and caught the vary glance Naruto sent him. “Er… Yes, he was… I’m sorry about that, I didn’t think about… Who am I? No, no, I go to Sasuke’s school…”

Sasuke strode over to him and snapped the phone from his hand. He hung up and threw the phone onto the rickety kitchen-table. 

And then he slapped Naruto. He had no idea why, but he did it, and it felt good.

Naruto visibly tried to restrain himself from throttling Sasuke. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes briefly, before he looked at Sasuke again.

“I have no idea why you did that,” he said very slowly, “but I don’t think I deserved it.”

Then he paused for a second before saying, “If it was because I listened in on your conversation, then I just want to say I’m sorry about it, but it was kind of inevitable.”

Sasuke slapped him again, much harder this time.

Naruto brought a hand up to where blood had started trickling from the corner of his mouth. He must have bitten the inside of his cheek.

Then he grabbed Sasuke’s wrist that had come flying at him again.

“You’re fucking mental,” he hissed. “Do you _want_ me to get angry?”

Sasuke chuckled mirthfully. “You’re so much easier to handle when you’re angry.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, in surprise or shock, Sasuke didn’t know. He shrugged. “Why are you surprised? You’ve already fucked me twice out of animosity.”

“I was drunk when I did it!” Naruto said. “I wouldn’t have… I _couldn’t_ have…!”

“We both know that you could, and you would. You could do it right now. You’re stronger than me.”

Naruto flinched, and let go of Sasuke. He put a few feet of distance between them, as though that would help cleanse his conscience. “I’m not like that,” he said. “I’m not like that… that worthless _creep_ that tried to…” he cut himself off, unable to say it.

“Who tried to rape me?” Sasuke asked placidly. He was surprised his voice was so steady. He shook his head and took a step closer to Naruto. “You’re not like him. I was always willing when I was with you.” He moved so that their faces were only an inch apart. “I like the way you fuck. Especially when you’re angry.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed, and he looked away, embarrassed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s chin and made him look at him. He smirked. “Why are you suddenly so shy?”

Naruto’s eyes flickered. “It’s just…”

Sasuke sighed. “This is why I like you angry. You’re probably one of those guys like to be thoughtful and gentle, who makes love rather than fuck.”

“When there are feelings involved… yes.”

This time it was Sasuke’s turn to look away. “Don’t get me started on feelings,” he said. “They’re useless and fickle. Whenever feelings are involved, someone always gets hurt.”

He walked away from Naruto, turning his back to him.

“That’s not true,” Naruto said. “Or… Maybe it is, but still… I’d rather be hurt than not feel anything at all.”

Sasuke turned with a half smile grazing his lips. “That’s something you say only because you’ve never known what it’s like to _not_ feel.”

“Who has?” Naruto said, shrugging. He must have noticed something in Sasuke’s expression, because he added, “And don’t tell me that you haven’t, because I know that is not true. You must have felt _something_ at some point.”

“Rarely,” Sasuke said, his lopsided smile still present. “I reserve it for special occasions. They don’t occur often.”

He turned away and wished Naruto would drop the subject. He’d said too much already. Thankfully, Naruto’s phone called again. This time Naruto didn’t move to pick it up, so Sasuke did, guessing it was Itachi.

“Yes?”

“Sasuke? I’m outside.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

He hung up and stood there for a second, phone in hand. He walked over to Naruto and handed it to him.

“Thanks,” he said. For borrowing the phone or for Naruto lending him his home, or for Naruto saving him yesterday, he didn’t specify.

When Naruto said nothing, Sasuke left without a single glance back.

\-----

No one else seemed to notice, or care, but Sasuke often looked a little lost. He would stand with his friends, or among his peers, but his gaze would be directed inwards and his answers would be short and testy.

Naruto didn’t know when he himself had noticed it, but he supposed he liked watching Sasuke. Usually, Sasuke didn’t catch him because he was too shut off, but it had happened once or twice that their eyes met, and each time neither of them wanted to look away first.

He didn’t know what it meant, but he guessed it meant nothing.

\-----

The very first day at school after the party, Kiba came over to Naruto during lunch and sat down across from him by the table. Naruto straightened in his chair (he’d been waiting for Sasuke to walk in the door and hadn’t been paying attention to anything else). Kiba looked very serious.

“How could you be so fucking stupid?” He hissed.

Naruto leaned forward. “Huh?” What had he done now?

“Did it never occur to you that giving Ino a secret and then getting her drunk would be a very bad idea?”

  
Naruto still wasn’t following. “What are you talking ab-“

“Shut up, Naruto!” Kiba said. “All you ever do, is talk before you think. Just shut up for once.”

Naruto shut up.

“Okay,” Kiba said. “Okay…” He leaned back in his chair, visibly calming himself. “You told Ino about us… About our…experimentations.”

“Oh… Yeah… I didn’t mean to-“

Kiba sighed. “I know you didn’t mean to. Always talking before thinking.”

Naruto’s shoulders sagged. He was starting to catch on. “Shit,” he said softly.

“Exactly.”

One thing everyone knew was that Ino couldn’t keep a secret. But Naruto hadn’t thought she’d tell anyone this particular one. Then again, she got very talkative when she got drunk. Now all those weird glances he’d gotten started to make sense.

Just as they sat there, Ino came over to them, her long ponytail bouncing behind her with each step. She slammed her plate down on the lunch-table as though she had the right to be angry, and stared down Naruto.

“Thanks a fucking lot for ditching me on Saturday!”

Normally, Naruto would have been apologetic, but right now all he could think about was what she had fucked up much worse.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“Yes, we do! Do friendship and trust mean anything to you?”

“Does it to you?”

“What are you talking about?!”

Kiba coughed discreetly into his hand. “Oh, hi Kiba,” Ino said. “Are you two talking again?” Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. “Did you _make up_?”

“That’s exactly what we need to talk about,” Naruto said. He stood and started pulling Ino with him out of the lunchroom.

“Wait, I haven’t eaten yet! Naruto? Where are you _going_?”  

Kiba followed behind them, glaring down anyone who dared to even glance at them.

Naruto dragged Ino to a silent hallway. He spun her around and leveled her with a dark look.

“Have you got any idea of what you’ve done?”

Ino finally sensed the seriousness of the situation. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

“You let your mouth run off with you, and now the entire school knows.”

“Knows… what?” She was asking the question cautiously. Her eyes spoke of a growing realization.

“You told people about me and Kiba… About what happened in ninth grade.”

Ino covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened in shock. “Oh no… I-I’m so, so sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know, I swear… I don’t remember telling anyone… I- I just, you know how I am, my mouth just goes on and on and I don’t always know what it’s saying, at least not when I’m drunk… And I was sort of miffed at you… I’m so sorry! Oh god…” She covered her face with her hands, and Naruto knew she was staving off tears.

He enveloped her in his arms. “I know you didn’t mean to,” he said, resting his cheek on top of her head. “I’m not even angry. Not really…”

He thought about that for a second. “Okay,” he amended. “I’m actually a little angry.”

Ino burst into tears, and Naruto held her closer.

“I know you didn’t mean to,” he murmured into her hair. “I know it was just a mistake.”

They stood there for a long while, until Ino had finally calmed down.

Kiba had been standing off to the side the entire time, waiting for all the emotions to settle down.

“Can you forgive me, Kiba?” Ino sniffled and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m such a lousy friend, I’m sorry…”

Kiba just shook his head in exasperation. “You know I can never be angry with you.”

He embraced Ino too, and she kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I don’t deserve friends like you.”

Naruto was feeling content with having his best friend so close to him again, like the things that had gone awry was forgotten. I should probably thank Ino, the thought, because without her recklessness, he would still not have been on speaking terms with Kiba.

He embraced the both of them, and, although Kiba did protest, he didn’t pull away. Ino laughed through her tears and kissed them both.

“I’m glad I have been of _some_ help,” she said with an impish grin (which was slightly ruined by her red-rimmed eyes).

Kiba huffed, but he didn’t argue her point.

Naruto laughed. “Let’s say we’re even.”

\-----

“Sasuke?”

“…Yes?”

Karin sighed. “You’re not listening at all, are you?”  
“…I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” He straightened up. It was very unlike him to loose focus during a meeting, and now everyone around the table was staring at him, looking everything from worried to annoyed.

“Never mind,” Karin said. “Take the day off, I’ll lead the rest of the meeting.”

“You can’t do that,” Neji said. “We’ll need his vote.”

“We can still close this meeting without him,” Karin said with finality.

Sasuke touched her hand under the table in a show of gratitude, before gathering his things and leaving, paying no mind to Neji’s furious arguments.

He had meant to go home, but then he saw the football team practicing outside, and for some stupid reason he decided it was a good idea to take the longer route past the locker rooms. It was just a coincidence that he decided to linger in the vestibule where he knew the team would exit after practice. He had to check that he’d remember to bring his science-books, after all.

It was also a coincidence that he waited for the entire team to file past before he himself left. He wouldn’t want to get crowded by them on his way out.

He didn’t really know what he’d expected would happen when he saw Naruto. That rose-petals and pink confetti formed like hearts should start dropping from the sky? Well, in that case he was greatly disappointed. Naruto didn’t even see him at first. Not until Kiba, who was walking beside him, suddenly walked slower, his eyes big as saucers and fixed on Sasuke. Naruto turned, saw him, and stopped. Sasuke could practically see the cogwheels working overtime as he struggled to decide what this meant. For a second, he actually thought Naruto would excuse himself from Kiba, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. But no.

Instead he resumed his conversation with Kiba, and they both walked faster to catch up with the others.

So there it was, then. Naruto had made up with Kiba, and now he had gained a new resolve not to get further involved with Sasuke.

It was for the better, Sasuke thought. It would only become annoying to have Naruto always striving for his attention, interrupting him at school and making exhausting demands.

Surely, this was for the best.

\-----

When Sasuke came home, Itachi was out. They’d fought yesterday after Sasuke came home, and hadn’t spoken since. Their dinner had been consumed in silence, and afterwards they had gone each to their own. Sasuke had yet to tell Itachi what happened on Saturday. He’d rather not talk about it, but he feared that Itachi would notice something was wrong. He knew him too well.

Sasuke was grateful for this little window of time for himself, where no one stressed him or demanded anything from him. He tried to read a book, but he couldn’t concentrate. He tried to take a nap, but his mind wouldn’t settle. He decided he’d do some homework, but even that wasn’t demanding enough to keep his attention. He knew this feeling. It was the all-consuming feeling of _emptiness_. He hated it. It terrified him.

When he heard Itachi come back home a few hours later, he decided it was time to talk to him. He knew that Itachi wouldn’t be happy with him, but at least he’d understand… He always did his best to understand.

Sasuke shuffled down the stairs and stopped at the last step.

“Hi,” he said when Itachi walked past him.

Itachi stopped and turned to him.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said, his voice small.

Itachi reached out to him immediately, pulling him into a hug. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Itachi’s neck.  
“You’re right. I was stupid,” he murmured.

Itachi just held him tighter. When they broke free a little while later, Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, and looked into his eyes.

“Want something to eat?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi made them sandwiches, and they sat at the kitchen-table. This time the silence was much more bearable. After a while, Sasuke started to speak. He told Itachi what had happened; how drunk he’d gotten, how he’d talked to a guy and how that guy had seemed so interested in him, had brought him upstairs when he was so drunk the didn’t know his own name and had tried to assault him sexually.

Itachi seemed to forcefully restrain his anger. “How could you be that stupid?” he said. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Who the fuck was that guy? Did you know him?”

Sasuke shook his head. He covered his face with his hands.

“I was just lying there,” he whispered. “I didn’t even… I could have fought him off, but I didn’t… I didn’t want it, but… but maybe I did?”

Itachi moved over to him and sat next to him, putting his arm around him.

“That’s what happen when you drink too much,” he said softly. “Your acceptance is lower, and you care less. I’m sorry I got so angry. I hadn’t expected something like that to happen to you.” He leaned in and kissed the top of Sasuke’s head. “But you got away?”

“Naruto found me somehow, before anything could happen…”

“How did he know you were there?” Itachi said. He sounded suspicious.

“He’s not like that,” Sasuke said at once. “He must have seen me or something…” Sasuke groaned softly. “He helped me and as thanks I hit him and now he isn’t talking to me…”

He buried his face in Itachi’s shirt.

“Does it bother you that much? That he isn’t talking to you?”

“Yes… I guess…” He closed his eyes briefly. “Yes. It bothers me.”

“Then you shouldn’t let him. He seems like someone worth keeping around.”

“He would hardly care. We’re not friends.”

“And yet, he saved you.”

“… He would have done that to anyone,” Sasuke muttered, but there was a small voice in his head saying, ‘he likes you, and you know it.’

‘He likes my body, yes,’ Sasuke thought. ‘But does he like _me_?’

He hardly believed so.

\-----

A week went by. Kiba didn’t meet up for his tutor class. Sasuke wished that he at least could have given a fucking message. Naruto didn’t as much as look at him, but some times Sasuke would catch Naruto doing and abrupt movement, like scratching his neck or turning his head a little too fast, and he wondered if it was because he’d been staring…

Two weeks had passed when Sasuke stood by his locker in the empty school hallway. He was deep in thought, so when he slammed the locker door shut and suddenly found that Naruto stood right behind it, he jumped a feet off the ground in surprise.

“What the fuck!” he wheezed, his heart slamming in his chest. “Why are you sneaking up on me?”

Naruto, who was doubled over with laughter, waved his hands in front of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said when he found his voice. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, but you were so concentrated. I thought you’d notice me any minute.”

Sasuke picked up the books he’d dropped and started walking briskly down the hall. Naruto fell into step beside him.

“What do you want?” Sasuke snapped.

“Here,” Naruto said. He shoved something into Sasuke’s hand. It was his phone.

“Gaara found it in his car.”

“Thanks…” Sasuke said. He didn’t know what else to say.

Naruto rubbed his neck. “Well… I should get going.”

He slowed down and Sasuke turned. “See ya,” Naruto said and turned around, walking back where they’d come from.

“Wait,” Sasuke said. The words were out his mouth before he could stop them. “I’m sorry about…” he paused, but forced himself to go on. “… About hitting you… and I wanted to properly thank you for… for what you did…”

‘Just say it,’ he berated himself. ‘Say it!’

“Thanks for saving me.”

When he was done, he abruptly turned on his heel and strode away.

He was surprised with the relief he felt when he heard Naruto running to catch up with him.

Naruto grabbed his arm and made him turn. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“What is it?” Sasuke said.

“You said you wanted to thank me properly.”

“I just did.”

“If you really want to do it properly, you could take me out to dinner.”

Sasuke was so surprised by that suggestion, that he couldn’t find a proper answer. Naruto seemed unperturbed by his shock.

“I like ramen,” he said. Then he winked and walked away. He turned again while walking and said over his shoulder. “Pick me up at seven!”

Sasuke just stared after him for a long while.

He had to admit it… Naruto had bested him. And Sasuke didn’t even mind.

 


	7. Truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd just post what I had so far since I'm in the middle of exams and won't be able to write as much as usual. This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but I suppose it's better than nothing.

Sasuke wished Naruto never gave him back his phone. Too many people he didn’t like knew his number. He had no idea how they’d gotten a hold of it, but he feared that it meant someone in his circle of friends had been susceptible to bribery. He could ignore the calls, but the messages he sometimes got were more difficult to forget. Some of them were just sly but others were… degrading. He‘d blocked those he didn’t know, but now even Kankuro had started getting annoying. He kept asking to meet up, and Sasuke kept coming up with excuses. While his phone had been gone, Kankuro had sent him a million messages, reverting to name-calling and curses when Sasuke never answered. Sasuke deleted all of the messages and blocked Kankuro’s number.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, feeling bored and lazy. When he scrolled through his list of contacts, he realized that Naruto’s ID still was BD. It made him smile. God, he wished he had him there right then. He wanted to have sex, not with just anyone, but with Naruto. When he started thinking about it, he realized he hadn’t had sex for… over a month. Not since the last time he slept with Naruto. Usually, he got laid at least every weekend. He wondered if Naruto would be up for a booty call… Or were they beyond that now? Naruto had asked him out, but Sasuke wasn’t sure if he meant it as a date, or if he just wanted Sasuke to pay for his food… And should he take him up on the offer?

He turned off his phone and slumped back on the mattress. It was bold of Naruto to invite him out. They had a very weird relationship going, and if they were going to take it further, they’d have to acknowledge the fact that they had a lot of baggage to sort through. Sasuke wasn’t sure if he even wanted to sort it through. It’d been so much easier if they just stayed like they were now, with nothing else connecting them but the sex. But whom was he fooling. A few days ago he’d despaired because Naruto wasn’t talking to him… even though talking was the least they’d used to do when they were together.

\-----

Sasuke stormed down the stairs. He found Itachi in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked tired and ruffled, like he hadn’t slept. Or, like he’d fallen asleep at his desk… again.

“Can I borrow you car?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi frowned. “Where are you going?” He looked at the clock. “It’s seven in the evening. On a school night.”

Sasuke groaned. He was running late. “I know. I’m gonna pick up someone. Get some dinner.”

“With whom?” Itachi was interested now. Sasuke never went out with anyone.

“Naruto.”

“Ah… I wonder why I even asked. You can take the car, but be home before eleven.”

\-----

Sasuke was nervous, and when he got nervous, he got testy.

When Naruto greeted him, he just hm’ed. When Naruto tried to make small talk, he gave him monosyllabic answers. Naruto sensed his mood, and spoke less, which again made Sasuke more nervous. He’d been sure the evening would be disastrous, but then Naruto suggested they’d go to a quaint little noodle place, and Sasuke had been all too happy to find that they served alcohol and weren’t very picky about checking ID. So they got a bit tipsy and then things started loosening up.

They talked about school and people they knew, staying clear of talking about Kiba, and then Naruto started talking about football, which Sasuke was completely disinterested in, but he pretended to listen anyway (when had he ever pretended to listen before?). Sasuke tried to explain to Naruto the finer workings of financial economics, but Naruto couldn’t quite get over the fact that Sasuke was taking three electives and that he was aiming at getting into Harvard.

“Do you realize, our kids would be perfect,” Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke snorted. “ _Our_ kids? How much sake have you had?”

“But seriously, it would be the perfect match. They’d be all smart and hot and athletic, and they’d have my winning personality.”

“Hot? Is that what matters to you, that our kids are _hot_?”

“So you don’t object to having my kids?”

“This conversation is getting way out of hand.” Sasuke poured himself more sake, just to accentuate his point.

\-----

“Hey… I’m sorry,” Naruto said. It was way later and they’d polished off almost an entire bottle of sake.

“About what?” Sasuke asked. His foot had been acting mischievously for the last twenty minutes, rubbing up and down Naruto’s leg and slowly working it’s way up his thigh.

“About… being a dick.”

Sasuke shrugged. “I’ve been a dick too.”

“I’ve just been thinking about what I said to you on the party… the one at Gaara’s place. You know, when…”

“I know which one,” Sasuke interrupted. Naruto knew he was threading sensitive ground, for the both of them, but he needed to say this.

“Well… I said a lot of bad things because I was angry… I never got the chance to apologize, so… Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“Which part? The one about me being impossible to love? Or the one about me being just a pretty face luring guys to sleep with me?”

Naruto groaned. “You have impeccable memory.”

“I know,” Sasuke said. “Photographic.”

Naruto didn’t know what else to say. Sasuke hadn’t accepted his apology. He tapped his fingers on the table. A glance at the clock told him they’d been there for over two hours.

Sasuke sighed as though he’d just made a grave decision.

“Why did you invite me out?” he asked. “There’s more issues between us than what a normal couple accumulate through years, and we don’t even really know each other.”

Naruto shrugged. His eyes were fixed on a riveting stain on the table. “I just… I just wanted to. I thought that since you apologized, maybe we’d be able to clean up the air between us.”

“There’s still a major obstacle between us,” Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto braved a look at him, and, seeing that Sasuke looked more tired than serious, tried for a joke. “This table?”

Sasuke’s foot nudged his shin. “Hardly.”

Naruto’s scratched the back of his head. “I know,” he said at last. “I know, but we can work around it?”

“Why do you make that a question?” Sasuke shook his head. “Why are we even talking like we’re planning to continue this?”

“Well… Do you want to?”

Sasuke arched one eyebrow so haughtily, Naruto wondered for a second if his ancestors were royalty.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Naruto asked, his words tumbling over each other.

Sasuke just looked at him like he’d gone temporarily crazy.

“Are you seriously asking me, the person who abuse you every time we meet, if I want to become a more permanent part of your life? Do you have a masochistic streak?”

“I’m not so sure about that. I think I abuse you more.”

“Why don’t we run a contest?”

Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke’s foot, which had remained on his knee during the entire conversation, and squeezed it. 

“We are demented,” Sasuke said. “When we’re together, we become even more demented.”

“I don’t think so,” Naruto said. “And besides, maybe we should try seeing each other without being inebriated for once. The few times we’ve tried, it’s gone pretty well.”

“If I remember correctly, it went like this; threesome, and blowjob… Hm, I guess it went relatively well.”

“We can scratch out the threesome. What about dinner? Maybe at a nicer place than this?”

“And then a blowjob?” Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow in question as though he was asking in all seriousness.

Naruto just shook his head in exasperation. Sasuke nudged his foot out of Naruto’s grip.

“We still haven’t talked about the real issue. Are just gonna screw Kiba over _again_? Or are you just saying this to butter me up before changing your mind like you did before?”

Naruto felt chilled to the marrow by Sasuke’s words, but his eyes held no hostility, just honest worry.

“I don’t need to butter you up,” Naruto said. “And about Kiba… We’re cool now.”

Sasuke noticed the minute hesitation. “Liar,” he said. He produced a few bills from his wallet and placed them on the table.

“Okay, so we’ve never really talked about it,” Naruto said as he hurried to chuck a few crumbled notes onto the table, and stood from his seat. He felt a rush of dizziness come over him, and had to grip the edge of the table to steady himself.

He followed Sasuke outside, still talking, “But we have a mutual agreement, you know? Like, he’s cool with it, because he never had dibs on you, and he knows we’ve got something going.”

He thought he heard Sasuke mumble ‘something going’ very derisively. When they got into the car, Sasuke fumbled with the car keys. He swore softly when he couldn’t insert them in the ignition at first try.

“Should you really be driving?” Naruto asked in worry.

“I’ll manage.”

“As long as you don’t kill us…”

“I’ll go slow, if that makes you feel better.”

“You better go slow.”

Thankfully, they made it to Naruto’s place in one piece. Sasuke pulled up in front of the apartment complex and waited for Naruto to get out. But Naruto had other plans.

“I’m not letting you drive home like this,” he said.

“I promised Itachi I’d be back before eleven.”

“He’ll forgive you for valuing your life.”

Sasuke sighed, but he turned off the car. “I swear, if you’re doing this just to get me into your bed…”

Naruto raised his hands in a placating motion. “I have no ulterior motives, I promise. I just don’t want to explain to your brother why I let you drive home drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Sasuke huffed, but there were no real indignation behind his words.

They stumbled up the stairs to Naruto’s flat, and tinkered a while by the door since Naruto couldn’t seem to fit the key into the hole.

“I’m glad you didn’t drive,” Sasuke muttered when they finally tumbled inside Naruto’s measly apartment.

He called Itachi to tell him he was fine but wouldn’t be coming home tonight. He sounded annoyed but also embarrassed at Itachi’s response.

“Shut up,” he muttered before hanging up.

“Um…” Naruto rubbed his neck. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Sasuke scoffed playfully. “Still don’t think I’m sufficiently drunk?”

“I don’t have any alcohol to offer you. But I have pop.”

“I’ll pass,” Sasuke said with a slight wrinkle of his nose.

Naruto hadn’t seen him do it before and immediately found it cute. He started laughing, much to Sasuke’s puzzlement.

“Your expression,” Naruto said in between fits of laughter. “It was so precious.”

If possible, it made Sasuke even more annoyed. He crossed his arms.

“I think I just want to go to bed,” he said.

“Oh, right…” Naruto said. “It’s getting late.”

He scratched his head. “Um… We’ll need to share my bed. I don’t have any spare mattresses and the couch is too small.”

Sasuke arched and eyebrow, looking at Naruto from underneath his lashes.

“And the problem being…?”

Naruto swallowed. “Nothing… I just thought…”

Sasuke slowly stalked over to Naruto, his movements unmistakable: slow and seductive, deliberately making Naruto’s eyes go to his hips.

When he reached Naruto, he loped his arms around Naruto’s neck, and leaned in, never breaking the gaze.

“Don’t think so much,” he murmured. He tried to kiss Naruto, but Naruto held him at bay.

“I don’t… We shouldn’t…”

Sasuke frowned. “What is it? Don’t you have protection?”

“No, I do,” Naruto said, “It’s not that.”

He pushed Sasuke away more firmly. When Sasuke realized where this was going, he let go of Naruto like he’d been burned.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” he said. “You invited me up…”

“Yeah, sorry about that but I honestly didn’t want you to drive home drunk… That’s the only reason.”

For a second, Sasuke was speechless. “Then why the fuck did you bother with inviting me out at all?!”

“Wait,” Naruto said. He’d had no idea Sasuke would get so indignant. “In the car you said you hoped I wasn’t trying to get you into my bed!”

“I didn’t mean that! I thought you were joking!”

“But… This is the first date. I never sleep with someone on the first date.”

“Screw your stupid rules! This wasn’t even a proper date! And we’ve already fucked!”

“Wait, please… Sasuke…”

Naruto tried to touch Sasuke, but his hand was slapped to the side. Sasuke turned away from him and strode briskly to the other side of the room. Thankfully, he didn’t leave.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just…” He took a deep breath. “I’ve fallen for you,” he murmured.

Sasuke heard him all right. His entire body tensed.

“I can’t sleep with you now because that’d mean too much to me,” Naruto said. “That’s why I asked you out. And that’s why I want to date you.”

Sasuke was very silent for a long while. Naruto shifted uncertainly. He wished Sasuke would say something, or even just turn so that he could see his face.

“You’re truly incredibly stupid,” Sasuke finally said.

Naruto had no idea what he meant with that.

Sasuke turned slowly and walked over to Naruto. “Okay,” he said.

Naruto knew he must have looked very puzzled.

Sasuke just walked past him. “I’ll go out with you.”


	8. Dog days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering changing the title, just wanted to give you all a heads up. I don't feel like the title as it is now does the story justice. It fit the story in the beginning but not so much anymore.

Kiba knew he’d have to approach Sasuke again sooner or later. He actually cared about his test results, unlike Naruto (although, Naruto always managed to magically pull through). He had no idea why he’d insisted upon still getting tutored. Last week he had to help his sister out at the kennel, and didn’t get the chance to tell Sasuke he wouldn’t be able to be there. He supposed Sasuke wasn’t very happy about that.

He was standing in the hallway by the vestibule where he knew Sasuke had to pass by after his English lesson, and fidgeted nervously with his books. He shifted from foot to foot. Wasn’t Sasuke taking very long? He had to walk past there to get to his next class, and Kiba could hardly imagine Sasuke being late for class.

Finally he saw him approaching. He looked stunning as always, so pale and but it suited him so well. Kiba had seen up close how perfect and unblemished that skin was. He wished he’d used the opportunity to touch him when he had it, but he’d been completely blown away just by the mere fact that Sasuke had been naked in the same room as him. Sasuke’s black uniform jacket was open, and his shirt was undone at the top. He looked stunning. How was it possible for a human being to look that fucking handsome? Kiba had promised himself that after that time when Sasuke treated him so bad at Temari's party, he wouldn’t let him play his heart. But he couldn’t deny the physical attraction. He understood very well why Naruto would be attracted to him too, and he knew Naruto well enough to know that he wasn’t always the best at denying himself what he wanted. That didn’t excuse what he did, though, but Kiba supposed he could understand.

Either way, he wasn’t into Sasuke like that. He couldn’t imagine dating him. He wasn’t that into boys. Sasuke (and Naruto, he supposed…) was the exceptions. He’d just wished Naruto could have been honest with him.

Sasuke had noticed Kiba, and slowed down as he approached him.

“Hey,” Kiba said, and felt a little angry with himself for sounding so sheepish. He squared his shoulders. This was so fucking unlike him. He hated that Sasuke made him act like a shy pup. “Sorry about not giving you a heads up last time.” Just keep talking. Ignore that arrogant tilt of his eyebrows that make you feel like you’re worth less than the dirt on the floor. “Something came up and I don’t have your number,” Kiba continued before Sasuke could start to talk. “I’d like to have another lesson tomorrow.”

“I’m busy,” Sasuke said and started walking past Kiba.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Kiba said, indignation feeding his anger. “Then I’ll have it on Thursday. Or Friday. Or any fucking day.”

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Fine,” he snapped. “I'm free on Thursday. But if you don’t show up then I won’t give you another chance.”

\-----

“Hey, do you want to come over after school? Grab a beer and play some games?” Naruto said. They were still on cleaning duty. The first few days they’d worked at opposite sides of the room (or field), not speaking a word, but lately they’d been working in a more companionable silence. Today they’d been set to tidy the supply room.

Kiba shrugged. “Sure.”

“So… We’re cool?”

They hadn’t talked much lately, but it was mostly because things had been really strange. The other guys on their team had shunned them after the rumor started spreading (despite the fact that at least three others on the team were gay or at the very least bi-curious).

Kiba shrugged again. He didn’t answer, but he supposed that the fact that he was talking to Naruto would be answer enough.

\-----

Naruto’s apartment was just like it’d always been: tiny and cramped. Kiba had almost expected it to be different somehow, like it would reflect the things that had changed between them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto had taken Sasuke here at some point…

As they got into the easy routine of two people who had known each other for a long time, Kiba forgot about their problems and had a good time. He’d missed being with Naruto. There was no one that could quite replace him.

They were getting bored of their video game and had finished off most of the beer when Naruto started fidgeting and clearing his throat.

Kiba had been thinking about going home soon. It was getting late and his mother would kill him if he stayed out late on a school-night.

“Um, how do you feel about…” Naruto started saying. He hesitated. “How do you feel about Sasuke?”

Kiba felt annoyed that Naruto was bringing him up.

“Why are you asking?” He said. He was getting a bad feeling about the nervousness Naruto was displaying. .

“Oh… Nothing… I just…” Naruto shrugged. He swallowed. “It’s just that I… I’m… I wanted to tell you before, but it happened so quickly….”

Kiba sat up, suddenly rigid.

“Don’t fucking tell me…”

Naruto leaned forward, reaching out as if to touch Kiba, but thought better of it.

“I didn’t think much about it, it wasn’t like I planned it, but suddenly I had the chance and I just took it.”

Kiba stood, upending the bowl of chips that had been wedged in between them on the old, battered couch.

“You fucked him again,” his voice cold.

Naruto looked up at him. “No, I didn’t,” he said.

Kiba had known Naruto long enough to know when he was lying. It wasn’t difficult to see really. Naruto had never been good at lying.

He wasn’t lying now.

It made Kiba’s anger falter a bit. “Then what…?”

Naruto looked away. “I… I might have gone out with him, you know… on a date…”

Naruto squirmed, clearly uncomfortable. Kiba didn’t say anything, content with letting Naruto squirm for a little while longer.

“And I might have... gone out with him for a while.”

Naruto mumbled the last sentence while he stared at the floor.

The silence hung between them for a long moment. Finally, Kiba heaved a sigh. He supposed it was a sight of surrender. He’d known this was coming all along. Although he’d ignored it, he’d known.

“I get it,” he said. He was calmer than he could have imagined. “I don’t really have a claim on him anyway.”

Naruto looked up, his eyes pained. He opened his mouth but Kiba cut him off.

“I don’t really care so much about him… Not anymore… It’s more the fact that you never told me anything. You just went behind my back…”

Naruto flinched and looked at his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “It was a dick move. I know it. You were right. Sasuke and I deserve each other. I used to think he was a dick but I’m no better.”  
Kiba sighed heavily.

“No, you’re not alike at all. You might be thoughtless and boisterous, but you’re never mean. I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone, but you’ve got a one-track mind, man. Worse than mine.”

Naruto chuckled – or sobbed… Kiba wasn’t entirely sure.

“But you fucking owe me,” Kiba said.

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I know…”

Kiba sighed. “I guess I should be going.”

Naruto followed him to the door. “Hey…” he said. Kiba turned, but Naruto just looked at him intensely.

“I… I was thinking…” Naruto continued.

Kiba quelled the knee-jerk reaction of ‘oh no, did it hurt?’. This was not the right moment, although he felt a strong urge to make the situation less serious. Also, he was slightly afraid of what Naruto was going to say next.

“I was thinking that maybe… I mean… If I should share him with someone it’d have to be you.”

Kiba flinched back as though he’d been struck. “W-what?!” he spluttered.

Naruto was fucking unbelievable. 

“God…” Kiba rubbed his face.

“Is that a yes?” Naruto said, sounding anxious. “Or a no?”

“It’s a ‘are you fucking insane’?!!”

“I just thought that… Well, I owe you. So I thought… Well, I didn’t think, honestly.”

Kiba snorted. “What a surprise.”

He thought about it for a second. “I guess it’s tempting… But I don’t think Sasuke would agree.” It hurt to admit it, but he’d been shot down enough times. He was glad he’d managed to keep the tutoring sessions.

Surprisingly, Naruto smiled. “Then you don’t know him.”

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. “But of course you do. Pretty fucking intimately.”

To Kiba’s satisfaction, Naruto blushed. “I just… I don’t want to loose you. And I… I don’t mind, really… I sort of enjoyed our first time with him.”

“I’d be a fool to pass up this chance. But I want to know that you’re both into it.”

Naruto perked up. Maybe more than what was warranted after learning that someone wanted to fuck his… boyfriend or whatever they called each other.

Kiba sighed. “You realize that this is the perfect recipe for a fucking drama triangle?”

“If it makes everyone happy I don’t care. You get to fuck Sasuke, Sasuke get to have all the attention he wants, and I get to potentially fuck Sasuke _and_ you!”

Kiba harrumphed. “Dream the fuck on.”

Why that had made butterflies flutter in his stomach, he wasn’t gonna question.

\-----

No matter what he ate, it felt like either too little, or too much. He felt constantly nauseous and he was so tired. And he had that fucking appointment with Kiba today.

When he entered the classroom he found Kiba slouching by the desk, disinterestedly tapping on his phone. He pocketed his phone when Sasuke came in, and straightened up. He gave Sasuke a strange look from beneath half lowered eyelids, almost like he was gauging him…

Sasuke sat down in the chair opposite of Kiba and leaned his elbows on the table.

“You better make this fucking quick. I’m not in a good mood right now.”

Kiba opened his books, slowly.

“Hey,” he said.

Sasuke looked up.

“Have Naruto… Mentioned anything special to you?”

Sasuke frowned. “No.” Then he scooted closer. “Has he talked to you lately?”

Kiba nodded.

“Then you know…” Sasuke said.

Kiba nodded again, looking down on the pages opened before him.

“Good,” Sasuke muttered.

Kiba looked up, curious. Sasuke frowned.

“Get the fuck to work,” he said. “I don’t have all day.”

Kiba gave him a short grin, but started to write.

The next hour went by surprisingly fast, and Sasuke didn’t feel so tired afterwards as he’d dreaded. Kiba was starting to get it, and he was honestly working hard to succeed. Sasuke could respect someone like that.

When they walked to the door, Kiba touched Sasuke’s ass as he passed by him in the doorway. Sasuke stopped short, incredulously staring after Kiba. The only response he got was a ‘bye’ over his shoulder and then Kiba jogged away.

Sasuke was seriously starting to wonder about the conversation that Kiba and Naruto had…

\-----

“You don’t happen to know anything about why Kiba is suddenly feeling me up?”

Naruto sat up very abruptly from his slouched position on the stairs outside the school main doors.

“What the fuck?!”

Naruto stood and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

“That bastard…” he muttered.

“What exactly did you tell him?” Sasuke asked as he started walking towards the parking lot, Naruto in tow.

“Well… Nothing much… Just that I was seeing you.”

“And he just suddenly felt that the world had aligned perfectly and my ass was open for grabbing.”

“Did you punch him?” Naruto asked hopefully.

“No. I didn’t.”

“That’s a damn pity…”

They’d reached Sasuke’s – or rather Itachi’s – sleek black car.

“Want me to drop you off?” Sasuke asked.

“Oh, would you?” Naruto batted his eyelashes like some oversized deer. “You’re an angel!”

“I just want you to tell me what more you told Kiba.”

They got in the car and Naruto threw his bag into the backseat.

“Okay… But maybe I shouldn’t tell you while you’re driving.”

Sasuke gave Naruto a look of incredulity. He was feeling that a lot as of lately. He started the car anyway and maneuvered it out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Naruto sighed. “I might have made a… bargain.”

“Something tells me I’m not gonna like this.”

“I just felt like… I don’t know… I think I kinda want the both of you. And I think maybe Kiba feels the same way. I mean…. We tried once and it didn’t work out so well with just the two of us, but with you- the fuck!”

The car had almost swerved off the road.

“So now I’m just some fucking slut you can pass around!”

“Wait, wait, Sasuke! Maybe you should stop the car-“

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do! And get your hands away from the steering wheel!”

Naruto pulled back and shut his mouth, while Sasuke fought to reign in his temper.

“You seem stressed out today,” Naruto said. He spoke gently, like he was afraid of waking the monster again.

Sasuke just blew out a short breath.

“Yeah, it’s… It’s nothing, I’m just… But whatever, that doesn’t mean I understand what the fuck goes through your brain when you say things like that!”

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said ever so softly. They didn’t speak for the entire duration of the ride. When Sasuke pulled up in front of Naruto’s place, Naruto didn’t move at first.

“Want to come up?” he asked.

“Not now. I need to go home.”

Naruto nodded. “Okay, but… Think about it, okay? I suggested it because I love you both.”

Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile before he exited the car.

Sasuke was left mulling over the fact that Naruto in truth had said ‘I love you’.

\-----

Itachi was not there when Sasuke came home. A friend had probably picked him up. There was a note on the fridge, saying Sasuke would have to make dinner today. Itachi wouldn’t be back until much later that night. That was just perfect.

Sasuke went upstairs and curled up under the duvet, silently counting backwards from one thousand till his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep.

\-----

Not long after he was jolted awake by a shrill ringing.

His mouth was dry and his head was aching. He fumbled blindly around for the phone and answered with an intelligible growl, whoever was on the other side be damned.

“Hi, princess,” a teasing voice said.

Sasuke just answered with another growl.

“I just wanted to tell you to open the door. I’ve been out here for five minutes.”

…. What?

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Naruto,” he groused, “What the fuck are you talking about?” He looked at the clock. “It’s _nine pm_.”

“Open the door. I thought you were dead or something, I’ve been calling at least three times.”

Sasuke grunted something intelligible and shuffled downstairs to open the door. Naruto stood outside with a bag of takeaway food in one hand and the phone in the other. He looked flushed and tussled, like he’d…

“Did you walk here?”

Naruto shrugged. “I jogged.”

Sasuke didn’t ask any more questions. In stead he reached out and grabbed Naruto, and pulled him inside. He latched onto him and kissed him with a lazy hunger that slowly spread out to every part of his body. He was distantly aware that Naruto put down the bag he was holding and enveloped Sasuke with his strong, warm arms. They didn’t talk, didn’t need to. Sasuke nudged them slowly towards the stairs and Naruto followed, trying to undress while still staying attached to Sasuke.

When they reached the stairs, he grabbed the back of Sasuke’s thighs and hoisted him up with a soft grunt of exertion.

“You’re heavy,” he murmured against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke bit him in retaliation.

They stumbled and fumbled their way up the stairs, and tumbled in through the door to Sasuke’s room, landing sprawled on the bed. Naruto kissed every part of Sasuke’s skin he could reach with a hunger that seared a warm trail through the core of Sasuke’s being. He helped undress himself and curled around Naruto’s hand when it asked entry into him. He knew that he had lube somewhere, but couldn’t master the urgency to find it. Thankfully, Naruto had thought farther than he used to and he managed to produce it from somewhere without leaving Sasuke for too long. He shucked off his own clothing, and then he was with Sasuke again, covering him with his entire body, and entering him in one, gloriously slow motion.

Sasuke spread his legs and trapped Naruto between his thighs. He squeezed them together hard, pushing Naruto further inside, trapping him there. Naruto moved with short, subtle thrusts, covering Sasuke’s chest with wet kisses, suckling on his neck and finding the spots that made Sasuke arch that much harder.

Sasuke moved his body in a faster rhythm than Naruto, but Naruto stopped him with a hand on his hip, and pinned him to the bed, forcing him to accept each slow, deep thrust with painstaking anticipation. He kicked the back of Naruto’s thighs with his heels, but Naruto was unrelenting. He built up the momentum of his thrust with slow and controlled and so fucking meticulous care that Sasuke didn’t know what the fuck to do with himself. 

The harder Naruto thrust, the tighter he held Sasuke. Sasuke arched up against him, breathless, mindless. He threw his head back, gasping for air. For each steady thrust, he felt the pleasure build a tiny, minuscule ounce, and there was nothing he could do to control it or fasten it. He was completely at Naruto’s mercy, and he would come only when he saw it fit. That knowledge made his desire spike that much more, and he moaned softly, breathlessly. It was such a helpless sound, neither a scream of ecstasy, nor a pleased groan. It was the feeble sound trapped between mindless desire and desperation.

“Naruto,” he gasped. “Naruto…!”

Naruto didn’t answer. When Sasuke managed to force open his eyes, he looked right into Naruto’s eyes. He was hovering right above him, the muscles of his arms and neck tense and rolling with each movement. His left elbow was planted beside Sasuke’s face, the other hand still trapping Sasuke’s hip with an iron hold. His eyes, those transparent, blue wells, were mirroring everything Naruto was feeling. They looked at Sasuke with such a whirlpool of longing and desire and… and something so tender, Sasuke couldn’t stand to look at him any longer. He closed his eyes again and leaned into the hand that had immediately cupped around his cheek. He mouthed the palm of Naruto’s hand with the silent screams of his desire, and pushed the back of his head into the pillow, desperate to arch up and meet each of Naruto’s painstakingly controlled thrusts.

He’d seen it in Naruto’s eyes, though; he was fighting hard for this control. His hands were shaking, and at times his thrusts were uncoordinated. Sasuke gasped at the slight irregularity in the pressure inside him. He wanted so bad to arch up against Naruto, but the hand on his hip was still unrelenting. Acting on instinct, Sasuke reached one shaking hand down to wrap around his erection, but Naruto stopped him.

“No,” he nearly growled. Sasuke felt a shiver of desire run through his entire being. He moaned, an uncontrolled, thorn from his stomach kind of moan, but relented. He reached up to grasp Naruto’s biceps and clawed his fingers deep into the strong flesh, feeling the resistance of thick muscles. He could feel the mounting desire clawing up from deep inside him like a beast fighting to be freed. He tensed and arched up against Naruto, strained against the massive bulk of his body, pressed them even closer.

He gasped for air.

“Let me go, let me go,” he begged.

Naruto moved even faster, he was leaning on his hand now, to get a better angle for harder thrusts. His breath was coming fast and forced, with strangled groans mixed in, his entire body taunt as a string and so fucking powerful. Sasuke ran his hands over the bulging muscles in Naruto’s arm,

“Are you close?” Naruto ground out.

Sasuke nodded. Yes, yes, he was so goddamn close. He’d been close for a fucking eternity.

“Touch yourself,” Naruto demanded, his voice strained.

Sasuke’s hand flew to his dick like it’d been flung there. He barely needed to graze himself before he arched up and came with the most fucking mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever experienced.

He drew taunt as a string as the orgasm rode through him, and felt Naruto loose control over him, his hips moving in a jagged, pounding rhythm until he went rigid and came with a guttural cry that might or might not have sounded like Sasuke’s name.

They collapsed in each other’s arms, rolling to the side but staying entwined. Naruto was grasping Sasuke like he was the last scraps of sanity holding him together, and Sasuke just swam in the mind-numbing and comforting feeling that overcame him in the wake of his orgasm. 

They were silent for a long, long time, until long after their breathing had calmed down and their bodies had cooled. Sasuke was starting to shiver and figured he should wriggle out of Naruto’s embrace to get them a blanket.

Naruto opened his eyes when Sasuke tried to move. He looked dazed and content.

Sasuke offered him a small smile.

“I’ve wanted to make love to you for so long,” Naruto murmured.

Sasuke’s world stopped for a second. ‘Make love’. Such powerful words.

‘So that’s what you did’, he thought.

If he’d known it could feel that good, he’d have allowed someone to get closer to him sooner. Or maybe it was only Naruto that could make him feel this way.

\-----

Sasuke shuffled downstairs wearing Naruto’s hoodie and a pair of loose lounge pants. He’d been meaning to grab the fastfood Naruto had brought and bring it up to a still prone Naruto, but he froze outside the door to the kitchen when he saw Itachi standing by the counter.

“Hi,” he said. “How long have you been home?”

He hadn’t heard a car arriving… Or maybe he’d just been to busy getting fucked senseless…

Itachi smiled gently over the cup he was holding in his hands. “Long enough.”

“As in…”

“I heard, yes.”

Sasuke felt mortified. If there was one thing he couldn’t handle, then it was Itachi knowing anything about his sex-life. He knew that Itachi had made his own assumptions, but he’d never prodded.

“Sounded good,” Itachi said, his smile getting a teasing edge.

Sasuke was speechless. “Um… I was just gonna…” he gestured feebly around, realizing the fastfood was nowhere around.

“Looking for this?” Itachi said, and grabbed the fastfood bag from the fridge.

“Yes. Thanks.” Sasuke accepted the bag with almost robotic motions.

“Tell Naruto I said hi,” Itachi said as Sasuke turned away.

He didn’t stop to question how Itachi knew it was Naruto he was with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... There'll be another chapter after this, but that WILL most probably the last one... Most probably...


	9. Dismantle and repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the very last chapter! God, it nearly reached 14k! I'm posting this in the nick of time before I have to run to work. I've been trying to finish it for a week now, but there's never enough time... Just an hour here and an hour there so this thing took forever to edit. I’ve worked really hard to make sure this chapter wraps things up nicely, so I hope you’ll enjoy it!

Sasuke woke up to the soft ‘ding’ from Naruto’s phone. He looked at the watch. 07.23. It was a little too early to get up yet, but now that he was awake he knew he wouldn’t fall asleep again. He noticed that Naruto had left his phone on the pillow, right next to Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke picked it up and saw that the message was from Kiba. Curiosity getting the better of him, he read it.

‘U bringing him?’ was all it said.

Now Sasuke was even more curious.

He was pondering whether he should try to unlock Naruto’s phone or not, when another text beeped in.

‘Did u go over 2 him yesterday? He didn’t kill u, right?’

Sasuke grit his teeth. It was obvious whom Kiba meant. Sasuke clenched his teeth and threw the phone at Naruto’s back.

Naruto yelped and sat up, fumbling around. By the time he realized what had happened Sasuke was by the door.

“What the fuck is up with the phone throwing!” Naruto yelled after him, but Sasuke just slammed the door as he left.

When he returned from the bathroom a little later, wearing his school uniform, Naruto was sitting up in bed, typing on his phone.

“What was that all about?” Sasuke said.

“Since you’re so fond of reading my texts, why don’t you read it yourself?” Naruto said, and threw the phone to Sasuke. Sasuke picked it up and threw it back.

“I’m sorry. I just happened to glance at it.”

Naruto threw the phone back at him. “I don’t have anything to hide, you can just read them.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

He opened the messages from Kiba and scrolled up until something caught his interest. It was from yesterday evening.

N: ‘He got fcking mad’

K: ‘tough luck, man. Guess it wasn’t meant 2b.’

N: ‘btw, ur gonna repent for touching his ass.’

K: ‘and u thought this was gonna work?’

N: ‘u touched him before I asked!’

K: ‘sorry… my bad.’

….

K: ‘hey, wanna go to a bar this weekend?’

N: ‘I dunno… which 1?’

K: ‘Akatsuki. My sister can get us in.’

N: ‘u mean Hana?’

K: ‘No, my other sister. Of course I meant Hana!’

N: ‘Isn’t she like… an extension of ur mother?’

K: ‘well, according to her I need to get laid.’

N: ‘does she know ur gay?’

K: ‘I’m not gay, but yeah. Why’d you think she chose the Akatsuki?’

N: ‘Is it a gay bar?!’

K: ‘LGBT-friendly.’

N: ‘then I guess Sas’ll like it.’

K: ‘u bringing him?’

K: ‘Did u go over 2 him yesterday? He didn’t kill u, right?’

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

“The Akatsuki?”

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. “So you gave up the idea of a threesome?”

Naruto nudged Sasuke’s leg from underneath the sheet.

“No one has given up anything yet.”

“I just don’t understand why you’d want to. You’re notoriously jealous.”

Naruto shrugged. The way his blue eyes shimmered like a ripple disturbing clear water was a little disconcerting.

“I don’t know… Maybe it was thoughtless of me.”

“Yes, maybe it was.”

“I just… I just thought we were on the same page.”

“Oh, we are,” Sasuke said. “The problem is that we’re not reading the same book. In _my_ book, Kiba is not present.”

“So…  Just let me get this straight… Is it the threesome that bothers you, or is it something else?”

“It’s more the way you sprung it on me… And the fact that, if we did it, it might end in disaster. You know that Kiba has a crush on me, right?”  
“Yeah, I know… But I couldn’t have asked anyone else but Kiba.” Naruto tried to touch Sasuke but thought better of it. “Kiba’s the only person in my life that have always been there for me… Everyone else left at some point, but he’s always been with me. I’d trust him with my life. Loosing him would be… Like loosing the last part of what keeps me together.”

There was a long stretch of silence. “But then you betrayed him...” Sasuke finally said. “For me.”           

“…I’m not proud of that, but I don’t think I could have changed it if I had the chance. Not because I don’t want to, but because I _can’t_. I have a strong will, but I couldn’t fight this.”

Sasuke was bowing his head. Naruto leaned forward and brushed his bangs away from his face.

“Okay…” Sasuke said. “Let’s say we went to that club tomorrow…”

“Sasuke, you don’t need–“

“Just listen. Say we go to the club. And say we fool around. What if you guys get in a fight about it? What if he gets even more involved?”

Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke’s arm, grabbing his hand. “I’ve known him for a long while. He’d step back if I told him to.”

“So then why do it at all?”

“Because I want to give him something, and I want to give you something. And I want to give me something.”

“What exactly are you giving me?”

“You know it.”  
Sasuke just arched his eyebrows.

Naruto actually grinned. “You get two men who adore you at your beck and call. How can you resist that?”

A small smile tickled the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “…Then promise me one thing.”

“Yes?”

“You won’t change your mind and go between us. And don’t gripe about it or get jealous.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“Just promise me!”

Naruto looked into his eyes. For a second he looked anxious. But then he nodded.

“I promise.”

\-----

They went down for breakfast and met Itachi in the kitchen, nursing his coffee.

“Uh… Hey!” Naruto said. Like so many others, he got a bit nervous around Itachi.

Itachi just nodded back with a small smile.

“Aren’t you two late for school?”  
“Oh, it’s fine,” Naruto said. “Sasuke drives like a…” he cut himself off, realizing Itachi might not want to know about Sasuke’s driving.

“Don’t worry, I know how he drives,” Itachi said, sounding slightly exasperated. “But I’ll need the car today. I’ll give you two a lift.”

The breakfast was rushed, consisting mostly of coffee. Naruto seemed to get a bit more relaxed around Itachi after talking with him. It made Sasuke realize just how serious this was becoming now that Naruto had met Itachi… properly.

It was starting to feel like a real relationship…

Itachi drove them to school and dropped them off at the front gate.

“By the way,” Sasuke said when Itachi drove off. “Itachi knows the owner of the Akatsuki and a few of his friends work there.”

Naruto stared at him, wide eyed.

“No need to thank me,” Sasuke said with a grin. “I’ll get us in.”

\------

Kiba almost rubbed his eyes in shock when he saw Naruto and Sasuke arrive in the same car. That probably hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the school either. Naruto and Sasuke didn’t kiss or even hold hands. They didn’t really walk close either. They seemed to exchange a few words before they parted and went in different directions. Naruto didn’t notice Kiba until he was nearly right beside him.

“Hey, man,” Kiba said.

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise.

“What the fuck, Kiba!”

“Did you just arrive in the same car as Sasuke?”  
“Oh… You noticed.”

“And probably half the school with me.”

Naruto shrugged. They walked together to their first class.

“Sasuke is very much aware of things like that, and if he don’t care, then I don’t care.”

Kiba huffed.

“Well, people probably wouldn’t believe it unless you started making out in the middle of the school yard anyway.”

They walked through the school hallways to their lockers.

“By the way,” Naruto said, lowering his voice. “Sasuke’s cool with… you know.”

“I thought he got angry.”

“He did. But then we talked about it.”

Kiba sighed. “Are you really sure about this?”

“Listen,” Naruto said. “The thing with Sasuke is… that he’s way too good for us. Especially me. I mean… just look at him. He could have anyone. Why would he choose _me_? I’m just stupid and loud and not really that good looking…”

Kiba jabbed Naruto on the ribs. “Listen to yourself, man. Haven’t I already specified this? He’s an ass, you’re an ass… You’re a match made in heaven.”

Naruto grabbed Kiba and tried to get him in a headlock. He stopped only because a teacher was giving him the death glare for making a disturbance in the hallway.

They reached their lockers and found their books.

“And don’t say shit like that about yourself. You _are_ good looking,” Kiba said as they made their way to class.

Naruto wriggled his eyebrows. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

“Shut it,” Kiba said. “It’s what the girls say.”

Naruto shook his head with a smile. “He’s better looking, though. He’s like… from a different world.”

“Well, you landed him. That should count for something. As far as anyone knows, he’s never dated anyone before.”

They reached the door to their classroom, but before they could enter Naruto stopped Kiba.

“About what we talked about… Are you in?” he asked.  
“Of course I’m in. But if Sasuke kicks my ass, I blame you.”

\------

The next night, Sasuke was the one to pick them up. He was the only one out of the three who had access to a car. Naruto couldn’t afford one and Kiba was number three on the list of who got to use his mothers car, which meant he nearly never got to.

Kiba was at Naruto’s place when Sasuke picked them up. Naruto got in the passenger seat while Kiba got in the back.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke the second he’d shut the door, and kissed him deeply. Kiba could understand why. Sasuke looked stunning in all black and tightfitting, and was that eyeliner? Kiba had never seen Sasuke like this before. Normally, he looked good… But now… God, he looked damn hot.

Sasuke looked them both up and down instead of starting to drive.

“Is that what you’re going to wear?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Naruto asked, picking on his orange shirt.

“Well… Nothing, except that you’ll stick out like two dogs among panthers.”

Naruto pouted. “We can’t exactly change now.”

“That’s a shame…”

Naruto punched his arm. “Just drive,” he grumbled.

\-----

The Akatsuki was located in the middle of town. Konoha wasn’t a big place, but it had what you could call a downtown area. It was in the seedier part of town, which also housed the only LGBT-friendly bar. That was the Akatsuki. It was ran by a guy named Yahiko who allegedly had never shown his real face to anyone. Itachi happened to know him quite well, though, but despite that Sasuke had never met him.

The place was packed full on a night like this. It was an IT-place, and heterosexuals as well as homosexuals used to frequent it. Sasuke charmed his way inside. The bumper let them right in, smiling at Sasuke.

“Have you fucked him?” Naruto asked warily as they made their way inside through a throng of people. Sasuke just gave him a cold look over his shoulder.

“No,” he said. “I haven’t fucked everyone that smile at me.”

The music was getting too loud for Sasuke to hear Naruto’s muttered reply. He felt like stabbing him in the stomach with his elbow, but it was difficult when the people were packed so tight around you it was barely possible to move forward.

He made his way towards the nearest bar. It was placed at the edge of a huge dance floor, which was even more packed. The throng dissipated a little as they got out of the entrance hall. Sasuke stopped a little away from the bar, by a tall table with bar stools.

“Kisame is in the bar.” He said. “He knows how young I am so he won’t serve me.”

He looked from Naruto to Kiba and back to Naruto. “I suppose you can convince him.”

“Hey, I can go too-” Kiba said, but Sasuke cut him off.

“It’s enough with one,” he said.

Kiba frowned. “Do you think I look too young?”

Sasuke smirked. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Naruto shook his head with a sigh. “I’ll leave you kids to jab at each other.”

When he left, Sasuke leaned over the table, smiling at Kiba. “Then it’s you and me, dog breath.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ve been wondering, why do you never give up? Does being talked down to turn you on or something?”

Kiba glared at him. “You’re not even drunk and yet you’re bitching like a real princess.”

“Ouch. That hurt my feelings.”

“Can’t hurt something that don’t exist.”

Sasuke found he liked this side of Kiba.

Naruto came back with three beers. Sasuke regretted not telling him to get something else, but oh well… The beer would have to do.

“So, any of you care for dancing?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto grimaced. He glanced with skepticism over at the dance floor where a myriad of people danced so close together it was impossible to see who danced with whom.

Sasuke looked at Kiba. He shook his head, but he did look a little curious.

“It’s not difficult. You just sway your hips and that’s all.”

“I didn’t peg you as a dancer,” Naruto said.

“Just get me a few more drinks and I’ll show you.”  
Naruto did. A couple of drinks later, Sasuke grabbed Kiba’s hand and managed to drag him out of his seat before he started protesting.

“Wait…”

Sasuke didn’t listen but just pulled Kiba with him onto the dance floor. He didn’t go far, but stopped just at the edge. That way, Naruto would still be able to see them.

“I’m not so sure about this,” Kiba muttered.

The look he cast Naruto told Sasuke that it wasn’t the dancing he was worried about.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kiba’s neck and pulled him closer.

“This’ll be the test to see if he’s serious or not.”

He started swinging his hips, slowly at first, but when Kiba started to catch on he moved faster, catching on to the rhythm. He insisted they stay close. Every time Kiba tried to pull away a little, he pressed even closer.

“This is less like dancing and more like grinding,” Kiba said in his ear.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Sasuke wedged his thigh in between Kiba’s legs, and rubbed up against him. Kiba groaned and held Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke moved his entire body like an undulating invitation towards Kiba, pressing his thigh rhythmically against Kiba’s groin. Not too fast, but giving him the time to anticipate it.

“God…” Kiba muttered. “You’re good at this…”

People started closing in around them, pressing them further in on the dance floor. Some guy started dancing close behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t care, but Kiba did. He glared at the guy, but to no avail. The guy took it as a challenge and placed a hand on Sasuke’s hip. He gyrated up against Sasuke, his hand snaking up under his shirt.

He was more than a little bold, and Sasuke hadn’t even seen his face yet. But before he could turn around, Kiba grabbed him and pulled him away from the stranger. He turned them around so that Sasuke was facing the guy. He was big, with thick, muscle packed arms that were covered in tattoos. But he respected the rejection and started dancing with someone else.

Sasuke was impressed Kiba had dared stand up against him. He locked his arms around Kiba’s neck again, and swayed more slowly against him.

“Do you always attract the bulldozing kind?” Kiba asked.

Sasuke leaned forth. He realized he had to look up slightly to meet Kiba’s eyes. “Are you aware you just insulted yourself?” he said.

Kiba smiled.

“Well, fuck…”

Without thinking, Sasuke leaned in and kissed Kiba. He might have thought twice about it if he hadn’t been feeling so afloat on alcohol and elation from the dancing.

Kiba’s body stiffened, the muscles under Sasuke’s palm going rigid, but a second later he embraced Sasuke and kissed him back so intensely Sasuke gave a surprised moan. Kiba’s arms locked around him, grabbing his back, roaming down his body but staying clear of his butt. Sasuke pulled away, gasping for air.

Kiba stared at him and he stared back for a long moment.

“Did I go too far?” Kiba said at last. He looked worried.

“No,” Sasuke said after a heartbeat.

He didn’t know exactly what to do. He had a rule that he _never_ broke, and that was to never kiss anyone he didn’t have feelings for. He didn’t want to give someone the wrong ideas (he’d done that mistake before). Normally, he’d have walked away right about now. But he didn’t.

He allowed Kiba to pull him closer, and started dancing again.

Kiba looked in the direction where they’d left Naruto, but they couldn’t see him from here.

“We should probably head back to him,” Kiba said.

Sasuke stopped him from going. “Wait. I’m not done with you.”  
He ignored the expectation he saw blossoming in the depth of Kiba’s eyes. Why was he doing this? It was ridiculous. He used to have more self-control than this.

And despite all that, he started dancing, swinging his hips, rubbing his thigh up against Kiba’s. He grabbed Kiba’s hands and placed them on his butt. Kiba squeezed his ass, careful at first but as Sasuke kept moving against him, his hands got bolder. He squeezed a little firmer, pulling Sasuke closer.

Suddenly Sasuke turned around, making Kiba let go of him. He kept moving his hips, slowly at first, and then faster, and then slower, his arms over his head… Finally, Kiba closed in on him, placing his hands on Sasuke’s hips, suddenly hesitant now. Sasuke could feel Kiba’s breath on his neck. He moved a little backwards, pressing his ass firmly up against Kiba’s groin, feeling the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Sasuke let his head drop to Kiba’s shoulder, and locked his arms around his neck. He felt lips against his cheek, just a subtle question. Sasuke turned slightly towards him, and immediately those lips were enclosed over his. Sasuke pressed his ass against Kiba, rubbing, wriggling. He could feel Kiba’s breathing getting deeper and more ragged against his lips. He intensified the rolling of his hips, and kissed Kiba feverishly, tightening his hold on him. Kiba’s hands grabbed Sasuke’s hips, encouraging him, rubbing his palms over his thighs.

Suddenly, Sasuke let go of Kiba and stopped moving his hips. He noticed that some people around them were staring, but he ignored them. He felt Kiba rub gently up against him, but he didn’t encourage it further.

“Tease,” Kiba muttered in his ear.

Sasuke smirked.

“I knew you could dance,” he said, before he strode away from him.

He found Naruto by the bar. Sasuke had no idea how much he’d been drinking, but he seemed to be good and well on his way to getting hammered. Just as Sasuke came to stand next to Naruto, Kisame came over with a bottle of beer that he placed on the counter.

“Hi, Sasuke,” he said with a feral grin. “Can I get you anything? Perhaps a glass of milk?”

Sasuke just fixed him with a glare, despite knowing it had no effect on the man. He’d long since become accustomed to it after having known Itachi all these years.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

“What the hell took you guys so long?”  
“I hope you haven’t been drinking too much,” Sasuke said. He placed a hand at the nape of Naruto’s neck. “I have plans for us tonight.”

Naruto immediately forgot the bottle of beer that had been halfway to his mouth.

“Plans? What kind of plans?”

Sasuke smirked. “What do you think?”

Kiba, who had been standing at Naruto’s other side, took the forgotten beer from Naruto’s grip.

“If you’re not having this, then I’ll take it,” he said, and took a huge swig.

Sasuke leant over Naruto, and ignored Kisame’s disapproving look as he took the bottle from Kiba and downed it. Then he pulled Naruto out of his chair and dragged him with him through the crowd towards the exit, Kiba in tow.

\-----

By the time they got back to Sasuke’s place, Naruto was starting to somber up.

“Hey, what were you guys doing on the dance floor?” he asked during the car ride. “I lost sight of you.”

Kiba leaned forward and rested his elbows on the front seats.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Naruto gave him an unimpressed glare.

Kiba shrugged. “Well, it’s basically your worst assumptions. With less nudity.”

“What?” Naruto growled.

“You said it was fine!” Kiba said. “And it was _he_ who started grinding.”

“Can you two shut up?” Sasuke said. “I’m trying to drive here, and with alcohol in my system it’s already difficult!”

“You were grinding?” Naruto said, incredulity and anger lacing together in his voice.

“More like fucking with our clothes on,” Kiba said.

Naruto looked like he wanted to punch something.

“Again,” Kiba said: “ _You_ said it was fine.”

“I know what I said,” Naruto spat. “I just don’t want you two to do it when I’m not there to see it!”

Sasuke parked the car with a little more force than necessary.

“Less talking and more moving,” he said and got out of the car.

“Where the fuck is the fire?” Naruto grumbled as he followed suit. He caught up to Sasuke by the front door.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and moved it to his crotch.

“Mm…” Naruto said. “That must be painful.”

Sasuke just shoved Naruto in through the door.

“Take off your shoes and get your ass upstairs.”

“Ah… Not horny enough to forgo the shoes?”

The glare Sasuke sent him could have been enough to burn his soul to little cinders. Naruto hurried to kick off his shoes and then he took the stairs in three steps.

Kiba followed right behind. Naruto pulled his shirt off and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He scooted onto the bed, but Sasuke wasn’t anywhere in sight yet.

Kiba took off his jacket, but kept the shirt.

“Come here,” Naruto said, beckoning him over with a wiggle of his finger.

Kiba snorted at the cheesy gesture, but he sat down on the bed, facing Naruto.

“You know… If you don’t like this…me touching Sasuke and everything, I can leave,” he said.

“No, don’t.”

“Then decide.”

“I already know what I want.” Naruto grinned at the disbelieving grimace on Kiba’s face.

“I didn’t mean it as an innuendo,” he amended. “But, if you want to…”

“No! Once was enough. Honestly, I don’t understand how Sasuke can take it… You know, literally.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, or we’ll be two sorry guys… As well as horny.”

Kiba stretched out on the bed.

“Why is he taking so long?” he said.

Naruto frowned. “I don’t know… He’s the one who was in such a hurry. Hey… How hot was it? You know, the dancing…”

“You shouldn’t turn him down the next time… He practically fucked me right there in the middle of the dance floor… People were staring.”

“Would you like a repeat of that?” a cool, deep voice said.

Both Kiba and Naruto turned instantly towards the door. Sasuke was standing there, backlit so that he was nothing but a dark silhouette. A damn sexy and very naked silhouette. Or…

Naruto sat up. His eyes followed Sasuke as he walked through the room slowly and sensually… All he did was walk, but he somehow managed to make it look sensual. He was wearing nothing… except a black g-string.

As casually as though he wasn’t in fact being watched by two very horny men, he leant forward to searched through the bottommost drawer in his commode, giving the two on the bed a perfect view of his ass.

Naruto itched to go over there and claim him… But another part of him wanted to see what Sasuke had in store for them.

Sasuke straightened up and sauntered over to them. He threw something on the bed, before stepping right up onto it. He stood at the edge of the bed for a few seconds, before walking slowly towards them. He stopped right between them and looked down at them. With his eyes only, he beckoned them closer.

Kiba sat up and followed suit as Naruto latched onto Sasuke’s thigh and started kissing and nibbling his way up to the sensitive part of his inner thigh. He started pulling down the string, but Sasuke grabbed his hand and wordlessly disentangled it. Kiba boldly ran his fingers over Sasuke’s dick and nibbled on the skin underneath the elastic of his string.

Sasuke ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. He grabbed a tight hold of both men’s hair, and pulled them away from himself.

“Kiss,” he ordered, before he let them go.  

Naruto turned to Kiba, and saw the same determination in his eyes as he himself felt. Somehow, when Sasuke was watching it made it so much hotter. He grabbed the back of Kiba’s head, and opened his mouth over his lips, sucking in his bottom lip and demanding his mouth with his tongue. Kiba, as usual, would not be outdone. He bit Naruto’s tongue lightly and caressed it with his own, before pushing it into his mouth.

Naruto groaned and grabbed Kiba’s head with, pressing their mouths together and pushing Kiba down on the bed. He cracked one eye open only to see Sasuke watching them intently. When he realized Naruto was watching him, he ran his finger up his own thighs, and hooked his fingers into the hem of the g-string. He caressed his own skin gently while he dragged the string down, slowly. Naruto couldn’t take his eyes from him. Kiba had noticed too, and stopped kissing.

“Don’t stop,” Sasuke ordered.

Naruto immediately started kissing Kiba again, but he didn’t take his eyes off Sasuke. He started kissing down Kiba’s neck, the heady musk of his friend’s skin an intense turn-on. He felt a sudden annoyance at the t-shirt in his way. By the time he’d gotten it off, Sasuke was already naked.

His hand ghosted over the head of his erection, his eyes hooded.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Naruto ordered.

“You can’t control everything, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his hand lazily running up and down his erection.

For a moment Naruto was unsure what to do. He wanted to ravish Kiba, but he didn’t want Sasuke to continue without them.

“Go on,” Sasuke said and sat down on the bed. “I’ll just be watching.”

Naruto leant down and started nibbling his way down Kiba’s chest, keeping half an eye on Sasuke the entire time. As promised, Sasuke just watched them, following the path of Naruto’s mouth so intently it was like nothing else existed.

Naruto stopped by a nipple, biting it gently. Kiba groaned and his hands tugged at Naruto’s hair. Naruto didn’t let the hands push him where they so insistently wanted. Not yet. In stead he bit the skin around the nipple, gently, before biting the nipple again, making Kiba shudder.

If he one day wasn’t so goddamn crazy with lust around Sasuke, he’d lavish him like this too. He had a feeling Sasuke would both love and hate it. Naruto bit a little too harshly, and Kiba swore under his breath, pushing Naruto’s head down more insistently.

Somehow, Sasuke had moved to lie on Kiba’s other side without Naruto noticing it. He leant down and kissed Kiba, who immediately latched on like a man finding water in the desert. Naruto stopped what he was doing for a second, watching the two with warring emotions. Seeing Sasuke and Kiba kiss was unsettling as well as hot. But weren’t they kissing a little _too_ passionately? Kiba looked down when he felt the absence of Naruto’s lips. He looked like he wanted to pull away, but Naruto leaned down and grazed his teeth over the skin on Kiba’s lower belly, running his tongue through the pubic hair. He didn’t want this to stop. He wanted to trust them.

Kiba closed his eyes again, his mouth opening, letting Sasuke in.

Naruto forced himself to look at them objectively. What they were doing was hot to watch, especially because they were both men. As he slowly descended on Kiba, he let what he saw fuel his desire. He didn’t take his eyes away from them for one second as he unbuttoned Kiba’s pants and pulled his boxers aside to free his cock.

Kiba’s back arched when Naruto took him a little too suddenly into his mouth. He gasped against Sasuke’s lips, and Sasuke kissed him even fiercer than before. He pushed Kiba down against the pillows while Naruto swallowed more and more of his cock. He could feel the tension building in Kiba, felt the way he pushed desperately up towards him. Naruto watched Sasuke intently.

To feel him underneath him when they kissed was one thing, but to watch him was something else entirely. He was so goddamn beautiful, so immersed in his desire, so intense about everything he felt.

Kiba started straining against Sasuke, pushing him away. He was getting breathless and bucked up into Naruto’s mouth in his need to find his release. Sasuke suddenly pulled away from him and turned to Naruto.

“Stop,” he ordered.

Naruto immediately let go of Kiba and lifted himself up on his elbows so that Kiba couldn’t reach him when he bucked.

“Fuck,” Kiba swore.

“Take off his clothes,” Sasuke said calmly. Naruto sat up and pulled Kiba’s trousers and boxers down and threw them aside.  
“Socks too,” Sasuke said.

Naruto complied. He’d have done anything Sasuke told him to right then. He couldn’t see farther into the future than the moment when he’d get his own release, and until then he was gonna do what Sasuke told him to.

“Fuck, am I a slab of meat or something?” Kiba grumbled.

Sasuke picked a condom from where he’d left them on the bed, and handed it to Naruto. Then he straddled Kiba. Naruto caught on. He put the condom on Kiba, but hesitated when Sasuke immediately started lowering himself down.

“Shouldn’t you…”

“Already did,” Sasuke said over his shoulder.

Naruto held Kiba steady while Sasuke lowered himself down on him. He did it so fast, both Naruto and Kiba was taken by surprise. Kiba groaned, his hips straining up against Sasuke. Naruto stared intently at the side of Sasuke’s face, wishing he would look at him. 

Sasuke moved up and down again in one sharp movement. Kiba grasped his hips, unable to control the reflexive need to thrust.

Naruto stretched out his legs, wedging them underneath Kiba’s, forcing him to spread his legs. He probably didn’t even register it. Sasuke leaned back against Naruto’s chest as he started moving, but he wasn’t as ruthless as he had been before. He moved in deep, rocking motions, working Kiba slowly instead of immediately pushing him over the edge. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, and put his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke’s sides, down to his spread legs. He caressed the tender skin at the junction of Sasuke’s thighs, ghosting past his dick but not touching it. Very, very slowly, he ran the pads of his fingers up over Sasuke’s lower stomach, gently caressing his bellybutton, continuing further up towards his nipples… Sasuke arched into the touch, slowing the movement of his hips as the tried to chase the light touch of Naruto’s teasing fingers.

Kiba groaned and suddenly he sat up. Sasuke made a startled noise, not at all entirely out of pleasure. Kiba grasped his neck and kissed him with a surprising fierceness, pressing him tighter against Naruto. Sasuke gave in to him in a way that he’d only given in to Naruto before. Naruto knew, on a more logical level, that Sasuke gave in to that because he wanted to be dominated. When Kiba was fierce instead of submissive, Sasuke had gotten what he wanted… what he craved. But for a second there, Naruto had half a mind to push them apart.

Before he could settle his mind, Kiba let go of Sasuke, and grabbed Naruto, pulling him roughly against himself, squeezing Sasuke between them as he ravaged Naruto’s mouth like a starving man. Naruto held back a little, unsure if he was ready to be plundered like that, but Kiba moved up into Sasuke, who gasped and threw his head back against Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto groaned and pressed up against Sasuke too, despite being unable to achieve anything from it.

He gasped into Kiba’s mouth, trying to pull away from him but Kiba wouldn’t allow it. He used Naruto’s shoulder as leverage to push into Sasuke harder. Naruto started kissing Kiba back. His erection was straining painfully in his jeans, but he was too tangled in limbs to manage to take them off. Kiba panted against his mouth, his lips going slack as he started fucking Sasuke rougher and faster. Sasuke grabbed a tuft of Naruto’s hair so hard Naruto got tears in his eyes. He gasped and arched back, trying to relieve the pressure on his hair roots.

Kiba attached himself to the first thing within reach: Naruto’s neck. He bit him quite hard, probably leaving puncture marks there from his sharp canines.

“God,” Naruto groaned. “Are we a pack of wolves or something?”

Sasuke’s answer was to cry out as he arched back against Naruto, his body taunt as a bowstring, Kiba pounding into him until he reached climax. Sasuke’s whole body shook, and his grip on Naruto’s hair were so tight it was a wonder it was still attached to the scalp. He let out tiny shuddering gasps while Kiba continued fucking him.

“Please… Sasuke…” Kiba groaned, his voice tense.

Sasuke groaned too, straining against Kiba.

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck gently, peppering it with attention. Sasuke moaned, his breath trembling. Kiba finally stilled and came, groaning into Sasuke’s shoulder.

And then all three of them went completely still. The only thing that could be heard in the sudden silence was labored breathing. Kiba moved a smidgen, and Sasuke immediately stiffened.

“Don’t you dare move,” he said through his teeth.

Kiba groaned ever so softly.

“Slowly,” Sasuke warned him as he started to ease out of him.

“Sorry,” Kiba murmured when he was finally out. “I should have stopped when you came…”

“Yes,” Sasuke snapped. He sat up, but didn’t move out of Naruto’s grasp.

When he saw Kiba’s miserable expression, he sighed.

“It didn’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Kiba said again, looking sheepish. “I don’t know what came over me…”

Sasuke shook his head. “Never mind.”

He extracted himself from Naruto, and laid back on the bed, sprawling carelessly.  Kiba lay down too, next to Sasuke but with a little distance. Naruto was thankful that he finally could take off his jeans. He threw his clothes to the side and lay down right next to Sasuke. He ran his fingers up and down Sasuke’s sides, barely ghosting his skin but not letting him forget he was there.

Sasuke cracked open one eye and looked at Kiba.

“Which one of us is gonna go down on him?” he asked drowsily.

Kiba got wide eyed. “Um… I don’t think I’m there just yet.”  
Sasuke turned to Naruto and jabbed his shoulder.

“69.”

“Yes, bossy,” Naruto grumbled.

He turned around, and kissed Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke turned onto his stomach and guided Naruto onto his back. He nuzzled the curls around Naruto’s shaft before running his lips up all the way to the tip. He leant on his elbows, placing one arm on Naruto’s stomach. He nudged Naruto’s legs apart a fraction with his other hand, caressing his balls and perineum. Then he deep-throated him without any warning and swallowed around the head of his cock.

Naruto arched and cried out. Sasuke’s fingers were pressing and rubbing insistently at his perineum and for some reason it was making him see stars. He didn’t have time to even collect his breath as Sasuke worked him relentlessly, forcing his orgasm over him faster than he’d known was possible.

Sasuke swallowed diligently, and sucked Naruto tenderly until he was completely spent.

“Now I’m done,” Sasuke said as Naruto was floating away into post coital bliss. He rolled over onto his back and sprawled out.

The last thing Naruto remembered was Kiba pulling a sheet over them, and then he was fast asleep.

\-----

Kiba woke up sometime in the early morning hours. He wasn’t entirely sure what had woken him up. Usually he slept like a rock. He was disoriented for a moment, confused by the fact that he could feel someone lying close to his back. But then he remembered, and he was hit by how surreal the situation was. He’d slept with Sasuke and Naruto… together… even though they were dating… and he’d been pretty sure Sasuke didn’t like him. In just one night, everything had changed.

He turned around, carefully, only to find that Sasuke was lying close to his back, sleeping soundly. Who’d have known he could look even more beautiful than when he was awake. 

“Wouldn’t have thought he’d be a cuddler, huh?” Naruto said.

Kiba looked up, surprised to see that he wasn’t the only one awake at this hour. Naruto was lying on Sasuke’s other side, his head propped up on his hand.

“Hey… Why’re you awake?”

“… Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh…” Kiba had known Naruto for a long time, and he was pretty sure that if Naruto couldn’t sleep, then something was majorly wrong. “Naruto?” he said.

“Hm?”

“Are you… okay?”

Naruto shrugged and tried to smile. It wasn’t entirely successful.

“Hey,” Kiba said. “You know… I really enjoyed this, but I’m not entirely sure you actually wanted it...”

Naruto shrugged again. “It’s just that… I don’t think I can…” Naruto stopped. He looked down at his hands. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to keep him,” he muttered, his voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, making sure he was asleep, before he turned to Naruto again.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just one person. How can I hope to keep his interest when he’s so perfect? He could have anyone! How can I compete against that?”

“Hey…” Kiba said while he scrambled for something to say. “It’s not a competition, you know…um… Maybe you should just talk to him?”  
“What does it matter what we’ve talked about… When it comes down to it, he can do whatever he wants. He can change his mind and I’ll never know, I’ll never be able to stop it.”

Kiba suddenly realized what this was all about.

“Not everyone is like _her_ ,” he said.

“I know… But I also know what happens when I aim too high. Goddammit, he’s planning to get in at Harvard, and I don’t doubt he’ll manage it. While I… I don’t even know where I’m going.”

Kiba didn’t know what to say anymore.

“Well, if he knows what’s good for him, he won’t let go of you. But you know… You can’t control him. That’s the sad way of life, but you can’t be sure no one’s gonna hurt you. You’ll just have to trust him.”

Naruto nodded, but he looked nearly crestfallen.

“So… That’s the reason you invited me?” Kiba said, trying to breach a slightly different subject. “Because you wanted to… keep his interest?”

Naruto shrugged, his eyes fixed to the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

Kiba shook his head. “No matter, Naruto. I shouldn’t have said yes.”

“So… You don’t want to do it again?”  
Kiba shrugged. “I don’t want to do it again because of _you_. I don’t think you’re entirely aware of what you’re doing. You say one thing, but then you mean something else. I think you should focus on Sasuke.”

“Well…” Naruto looked at Sasuke, who still was curled up close to Kiba. “Then get away from him.”

He grabbed Sasuke gently and pulled him closer to himself.

“You’ve been waiting to do that for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Haven’t slept because of it.”

\-----

After he and Kiba fell asleep again, Naruto was the first one to wake up in the morning. On the other side of the bed, Kiba was sleeping on his back, snoring lightly. Sasuke lay between them, sleeping soundlessly like some sort of freakish ninja. Naruto leaned real close to him, but the only indication he got that Sasuke wasn’t dead, was the slight movement of his chest. Naruto kissed Sasuke’s bare shoulder, and Sasuke groaned grumpily in his sleep.

There was a light knock on the door, and then Itachi’s voice. “Sasuke? I just came back from Shisui’s, and…”

Itachi stopped the second he’d opened the door and looked inside. Naruto turned slowly. He could feel sweat bead on his forehead. Sasuke woke up when he heard Itachi’s voice.  
“Itachi,” he muttered, all disoriented as he sat up, his hair a mess. “This is not what it looks like.”

Itachi stood like frozen for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm and his tone was detached.

“Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?” he left before he got an answer.

“Will you be okay?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. “I’m more worried about whether _he’ll_ be okay.”

\-----

When Naruto came downstairs a little later, Sasuke was making breakfast. Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

“What did he say?” Naruto asked. He sat down by the kitchen table and poured himself some coffee.

“He just wanted to make sure that everything was fine, and that I knew what I was doing. He recognized Kiba from the first time, and probably wondered if this was something we did often.”

“So he wasn’t mad or anything?”

“Why would he be? He was just concerned. I told him I knew you both well and that we all agreed to this. He was shocked though.”

“I can imagine…”

Sasuke set the table and sat down across from Naruto.

“Itachi actually had something else he wanted to tell me. He, er…”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke when he hesitated.

“He told me he was seeing someone,” Sasuke said slowly.

“So?”  
“Itachi hasn’t been with anyone as long as I can remember.”

Naruto gaped. “He hasn’t seen _anyone_? _Ever_?”

“Well… there’s a six year age difference between us, so I don’t really remember what he was up to when I was eight… and after that we… we got placed in different foster homes.”  
Naruto dropped the slice of bread he’d been buttering.

It wasn’t like Naruto hadn’t heard things at school, or that he hadn’t figured out on his own that Sasuke was orphaned, but it was different to actually hear it from the source. It suddenly became blatantly, irrefutably true.

“When I was thirteen,” Sasuke continued saying, “I got a letter from Itachi. He told me he was living nearby and wanted to see me. My foster parents wanted me to see him too. You know, some foster families don’t want anything to do with relatives and such, but I think they could see I was unhappy. After a while, Itachi took over custody for me, so he’s my legal guardian.”

“Huh… I didn’t know… I mean, I heard from Gaara that you had foster parents in middle school. I just… I didn’t think they’d take you away from your brother.”  
Sasuke shrugged.  
They fell into silence. Naruto was wondering if this was his cue to talk about his family… Or lack of family, anyway. But he didn’t know how to start, and maybe it’d be bad timing… He ran a finger absentmindedly over his cheek…

“Hey,” he said. Sasuke looked up at him immediately. “Shouldn’t one of us wake up Kiba?”

Sasuke just sighed.

\-----

 

_Four months later_

The day of graduation was surprisingly melancholic. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but instead it was starting to dawn on people that they might not be seeing each other again for a long, long while. Ino was going to a school in Suna(which was more famous for the beaches than for the actual school), Shikamaru was going to law school (everyone was surprised he’d bothered to apply), Sasuke had gotten in at Harvard, and Kiba had been accepted at the bachelor veterinary program in Kiri, much thanks to Sasuke who had helped him significantly raise his grades.

Naruto, though, was going to work. He was tired of school, or so he claimed. Kiba feared that there was something else too. Naruto hadn’t been entirely happy for the last few months. Kiba thought about what Naruto had said that time that seemed so long ago now… About Sasuke being too good for him. In the beginning, their relationship had seemed to be good for Naruto. He’d spent a lot of time with Sasuke, sure, but the three of them had also spent a good deal of time together. Naruto’s other friends had whined about it, though, at least after they came over the shock of hearing that Naruto was _dating_ Sasuke _._

Ino had nearly keeled over. At first she kept saying ‘Naruto is gay, goddamnit, Naruto is actually _gay_ ’, and then when she got over that she almost fainted when she realized that it meant Sasuke was gay too.

“I can’t believe you didn’t guess it,” Shikamaru had said. “He hasn’t dated _one, single girl,_ despite the fact that _every girl on school_ is crazy for him. And you still thought he was straight?”

“But he’s my prince charming!” Ino had hissed. “He’s… He’s like every girl’s wet dream! And you’re telling me he’s sleeping with _men?_! What the actual fuck?!”

Naruto had tried to be supportive about Sasuke going to Harvard, but he didn’t support it fully, and it tolled on their relationship.

Then, two months ago, Sasuke started hanging out with Kiba more and more often. Kiba hadn’t thought much about it since he’d been getting more used to hanging out with Sasuke. They still bickered, but they got along. Usually Sasuke just seemed to be testing how much he could hound Kiba before he bit back.

But after a while, when Sasuke refused to talk about Naruto and just changed the topic when Kiba asked how they were doing, Kiba realized that something was going on between his friends that that they needed help straightening out. So he’d offered his help, and it’d kinda worked.

That was, until _the incident_. It had been fairly innocent. Sasuke had been at party, and someone had hit on him like they always did. Sasuke had been drunk but, according to him, nothing had happened. But rumors started going anyway. Apparently, people thought the worst about him now that they knew what gender he preferred. It got blown up, people claiming that they’d seen Sasuke leave together with a guy. Naruto didn’t believe it, of course, but it most probably helped widening the chasm of unsaid things between them.

At the day of the graduation ceremony, Kiba stood with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Sai. When Naruto came over to them, he didn’t really wonder about the fact that Sasuke wasn’t with him. Sasuke didn’t like Naruto’s friends much and he rarely hung out with them. Naruto was unusually silent, but Kiba chalked it down to nerves. They were all a bit nervous. This was their last day at this school, after all. Their final day together as schoolmates. After this, they’d all be spread around to every corner of the country.

 

Everyone was elated and happy after the ceremony, milling about trying to find their families and taking pictures with friends to preserve the memory. Naruto was still silent, though, and he didn’t even bother to look for Sasuke. In stead, he stayed with Kiba.

“What’s wrong?” Kiba asked when they stood outside. He was waiting for his mother and sister to find him. All the others in their group had already found their families.

Naruto tried to smile, but couldn’t even fake it.

“Why aren’t you over there with him?” Kiba said, indicating Sasuke who stood just a little away from them.

“He’s with his family,” Naruto said.

“It’s only Itachi and… his boyfriend,” Kiba said. He still hadn’t quite gotten over the fact that Itachi was dating a guy. A very handsome, dark haired guy who looked suspiciously much like he was related to Itachi and Sasuke… “What happened…? You didn’t break up, did you?”

Naruto shook his head. “No, it’s… It’s a long story. Hey, there’s your mom.”

Kiba looked up and spotted his mother and sister. They made their way over to him and greeted him with two strong hugs.

“I’m so proud of you,” his mother said.

Kiba had never seen his mother cry, but this was the closest she’d ever gotten. Her eyes were actually slightly moist.

“That’s my bro,” his sister said and ruffled his hair. “So grown up.”

Kiba batted her hand away, but he smiled too.

He turned around to include Naruto, but he wasn’t there. Looking around, Kiba spotted him on his way away from them, towards the back of the school where no one was at this time. Kiba was about to excuse himself and follow after Naruto, but then he noticed that someone else had beaten him to it.

He turned back to his family, a small smile on his face.

At least Sasuke wasn’t as ignorant about other people’s feelings as one could think.

\-----

“Naruto.”

Naruto turned around, surprised to see Sasuke standing there. He’d had to get away from everyone for a little while. These kinds of events were the times when he felt most lonely, seeing everyone greeted by their family but knowing that absolutely no one was there for him.  

“Hi,” Naruto said. “… Congrats.”

“Don’t give me that,” Sasuke said. He looked worn. “I said I was sorry.”

Oh, yeah… And then there was that…

“Maybe you should think beforehand in stead of saying sorry afterwards?” Naruto bit out.

“I’ve told you; I was just talking to Kankuro when he suddenly kissed me. It lasted a fucking second before I pushed him away.”

“Then why did you go with him to the bedroom?!”  
“I needed to talk to him! I told him I was not okay with it. He was drunk, he got angry, and then he tried to touch me, but that was all! I told him off and left.”

Naruto looked off to the side. “Maybe I believe you,” he said. “But… That’s not the only problem. I’ve been wondering… shouldn’t two people who’ve been dating for four months know more about each other? You still haven’t told me anything more about your past, and you always get so angry when I try to look through those photo albums that Itachi has in his office.” He looked at Sasuke again. “How can I trust you when you don’t trust me?”

Sasuke sighed. “It hasn’t been time, with finals and applying to school… It’s just… something that’s too big to start on in the middle of all this. And besides, you haven’t been very open yourself.”

“You’ve never asked.”

Sasuke was silent for a second. He seemed to be measuring Naruto. His eyes zeroed in on Naruto’s cheek.

“Then tell me how you got those scars.”

Naruto looked away, his fingers absently running across his cheek. “That’s a sensitive subject,” he muttered.

Sasuke sighed. “I figured.”

For a while, neither of them spoke. Naruto was avoiding looking at Sasuke.

“This isn’t really about my past, is it, Naruto?” Sasuke said. “It’s about _your_ past. You’re getting ready to let go of me, you moron.”

“Well… You’ll be moving anyway. And everyone knows long distance relationships are challenging.”

Sasuke went right up to Naruto and got in his face so he couldn’t avoid looking at him.

“Then I won’t do it.”

“You won’t…what?”

“I won’t go to Harvard.”  
“But you’ve worked so hard to get there…”

Sasuke looked down at his hands. “Yes… But you’re so important to me. I don’t want to loose you.” His voice sort of faltered at then end. Naruto had never seen him so unsure before. He gently grasped Sasuke’s chin and lifted it. Sasuke looked at him from under his eyelashes. Without thinking Naruto leaned forward and enveloped Sasuke in his arms, kissing him with a passion that had been dormant for the last few… weeks? Had it been that long?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, bringing the two of them as close together as he possibly could. He melted into the kiss and didn’t let anything restrain them as he let Naruto lead. After a long while, they broke apart.

“Thank you,” Naruto murmured into Sasuke’s hair.

“For what?” Sasuke whispered.

“For what you said. Although I know you can’t do it.”  
Sasuke bristled. “I said I would and I won’t go back on my…”

Naruto stopped him with a peck to his lips. “I know you meant it. But you can’t. I won’t allow it.”  
He leant back so he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

“I’ve been so stupid,” he said. He cast his eyes down. “You’re right. This is about me… I have… issues that make me insecure about trusting people. I know it’s not a good excuse, but it’s the truth. But if you gave up your dream to stay here with me… I think we’d end up hating each other.”  
“No-” Sasuke said but Naruto stopped him again.

“Don’t say anything… not now. Okay?”

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke nodded.

“Let’s just… Not think about it for now. Let’s just enjoy the fact that we’re together. We’ll figure something out…”

Sasuke reached up and kissed him again, with more insistency this time.

“You make it sound like a good bye,” he whispered.

“It isn’t… I promise…”

Suddenly Kiba’s voice cut into their moment. “Hey guys…”

Kiba was standing by the corner of the building, fidgeting and looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. “I don’t want to interrupt anything, but I wanted to tell you we’re leaving now. Itachi’s waiting for you.”

He looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back, looking like he wanted to say something more, but instead he backed away and disappeared behind the corner.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again, keeping eye contact the entire time.

“Promise me we’ll figure it out.”  
Naruto didn’t blink or look away for even a second. “I promise.”

\-----

The both of them, plus Itachi and Shisui, were invited to Kiba’s place for dinner. During the car ride, they sat on opposite sides in the backseat, looking out the window. Sasuke’s fingers tapped absentmindedly at his thigh. He noticed Itachi giving him concerned looks in the rearview mirror. He didn’t know whether they’d made up or not, and was probably assuming that their silence meant they weren’t on speaking terms.

The truth was that, in Sasuke’s case, he was trying to calm the surging desire inside of him. He had no idea where it had come from, but most probably it was the result of a long time of pent up insecurities and distrust finally being aired out and giving room for the longing that had been quelled underneath it.

Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes fixed unseeing on something in the distance. The desire to touch him and kiss him was so great that Sasuke couldn’t look at Naruto directly, for fear of not managing to hold back until they were alone.

Kiba’s place was packed full of relatives that had come to congratulate. The Inuzuka family had always been close, although half of the time they were complaining about each other.

During the dinner, Naruto’s hand was steadily moving up Sasuke’s thigh. They both ate a lot faster than what was deemed acceptable, but they didn’t care. The second they were asked to move to the living room for some coffee, they used the opportunity to sneak away.

Naruto slammed Sasuke up against the wall in the hall the very second they were out of everyone’s sight, and kissed him so insistently that their teeth clacked.

They didn’t really care about the fact that anyone could walk in on them any second, until a small voice piped up; “That’s gross.”  
Sasuke and Naruto both looked down to see a little girl standing right behind them. She was probably one of Kiba’s cousins.

“Why are you doing it?” She asked with a grimace.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged desperate glances.

“Kiba’s room,” Naruto said.

They were upstairs before the girl had time to blink.

Sasuke started shimmying out of his suit before Naruto had even closed the door. Naruto walked him backwards to the single bed on the far side of the cluttered little room and pushed him down on it.

“Wait… We’ll ruin our clothes,” Sasuke said.

“I don’t care.”

Naruto placed himself on top of Sasuke. They shifted a bit to accommodate each other. Sasuke brought his knees up and shoved his hips up against Naruto.

“God… It’s been so long,” Naruto groaned.

“Help me get my clothes off,” Sasuke said.

It was probably the fastest anyone had ever been rid of a suit. Naruto rummages through Kiba’s drawers until he found some lube. He applied it and started fingering Sasuke. He was sloppy and a little rough, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He was just as impatient as Naruto. When he finally shoved inside, Sasuke really felt how long it had been. Naruto suddenly felt overwhelmingly big.

“Sasuke,” Naruto groaned hoarsely. “Fuuuck.”

He stopped and held himself at bay to allow Sasuke to accommodate. Then he thrust very gently and shallowly, slowly sinking deeper and deeper until he was as deep inside as he could come. Sasuke groaned softly when Naruto stopped moving. They were both nearly shaking with the anticipation and exertion of taking it slow for the first time in such a long while.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s head and started kissing him. He kissed him absolutely everywhere he could reach. Naruto moaned and started moving as slowly as he could. Sasuke moved up to meet him, a little faster than Naruto.

“Take it slow,” Naruto groaned. “I won’t last…”

“Me neither,” Sasuke breathed. “Take me, Naruto. Show me that you own me.”

Naruto nearly came right then and there. He had to stop for a second to catch his breath. He enveloped Sasuke in his arms, supporting his shoulders from beneath. Sasuke opened his legs wide in anticipation. Naruto pushed into him in one, slow motion. Sasuke stretched out underneath him, trying to catch every little ounce of friction. His eyes fluttered and his lips parted. He groaned when Naruto pulled slowly out of him, only to return a little faster. Sasuke moaned, and it was in that moment that some not yet fogged over part of Naruto’s brain realized that people might hear them. He leant forward and kissed Sasuke, trapping the moans between their mouths.

He was incapable of keeping the movements slow and regular. He pressed a little harder into Sasuke for each thrust, and achieved a louder groan for each time. He kissed Sasuke hard and deep, swallowing each of his moans. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, clawing the back of his neck much to Naruto’s delight. He arched back and thrust more rapidly into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned, a staccato, cut off sound, as he started reacting to Naruto’s thrusts. His hands scraped down along Naruto’s back and pulled up his shirt, insistently. His nails scraped over the small of Naruto’s back, before diving into his pants and cupping his ass.

Sasuke’s legs wrapped up around Naruto, his feet dragging up along Naruto’s calves. His right leg hooked around Naruto’s hip, squeezed his ass, pressing him closer. Sasuke gasped and groaned with each rigid thrust, his breathing was labored and his body was tense like a spring ready to uncoil. His left hand stayed on Naruto’s butt, squeezing it, encouraging him. 

“Faster,” Sasuke gasped. “Fast-ah! Aaah!”

Naruto placed a hand over Sasuke’s mouth to stop him from moaning too loudly. Sasuke just sucked one of Naruto’s fingers into his mouth, and then he bit him lightly.

Naruto dragged his fingers across Sasuke’s cheek, and grasped his head, leaning in to kiss him. It was impossible to breathe and the kiss was sloppy and had to be broken off every two seconds. Sasuke leaned his head back against the pillow, exposing his neck, his hips straining up against Naruto’s.

Suddenly he moaned loudly.

“Oh… Naruto…! Hahh…!”

Naruto pivoted his hips as fast as he could. He could feel, and hear, Sasuke unraveling beneath him. He felt his fingers dig into his biceps, he felt him strain against him, he felt his leg tighten against his ass, and then Sasuke’s hand suddenly darted down to grasp Naruto’s ass cheek, pressing him against himself as he went completely rigid in Naruto’s arms.

He didn’t say anything as he came, just gasped and threw his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Naruto felt such a strange pride about managing to make Sasuke come first. He’d been holding back until he thought he couldn’t manage anymore, but now he buried himself deep inside Sasuke and moaned into Sasuke’s shoulder as he came.

As he slowly came down from his climax, he started realizing that they might have gotten a bit loud at the end. Sasuke was still breathing heavily underneath him. Naruto feared he must be crushing him, and rolled off him.

They were silent for a while, listening to each others breathing calm down.

“How long has it been since the last time we slept together?” Naruto asked when he had calmed down enough to speak.

“Hm… Too long.”

Their eyes met and then they smiled at each other for what felt like the first time in an eternity. “I’ve missed you,” Naruto said.

“I’ve missed you too.”

\-----

The other guests were starting to wonder where Sasuke and Naruto had gone off.

“That’s odd,” Kiba’s mother said. “What could be keeping them?”

“I’ll go and see,” Kiba said.

He exchanged glances with Itachi, who looked just as alarmed as he felt.

He had a feeling he knew where they were, and what they were up to. He went right to his own room, which thankfully didn’t have a lock.

He found them both asleep on his bed, entangled in each other and the bed sheets. Sasuke was naked, but Naruto was still wearing his suit. It was conspicuously rumpled by now. Naruto was lying on his stomach, one arm over Sasuke’s chest.

Kiba sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Naruto awake.

“The others are wondering where you’ve gone off to.”

“Can’t you just tell them we fell into a black hole?” Naruto muttered without opening his eyes.

Kiba sighed. “You can’t stay here. My mother would check if I don’t come back with you.” Sasuke groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. “Just a little while longer…”

“C’mon guys,” Kiba said. “You can’t seriously be doing this to me!”

“Okay, we’ll come down,” Sasuke said. He tried to sit up, but Naruto wouldn’t move his arm.

“My suit is rumpled,” he whined.

“Of course it is. Stupid,” Sasuke said as he batted Naruto’s arm away.

Sasuke dressed and then they in unison tried to straighten out Naruto’s clothing, as well as removing any excess dog hair.

“I’m sorry about that,” Sasuke told Itachi and Kiba’s relatives when they came back into the living room. “Naruto got a stain on his shirt and we tried to get it off but we just ended up crumbling it.”

“What kind of stain?” some aunt asked. “I could probably help with that.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t bother,” Sasuke said as he took a place next to Itachi. “That shirt is already ruined.”

“Seriously?” Gramps piped up. “That took you the better part of an hour?!”

“Gramps…” Kiba started saying, but his grandmother had taken out her looking glasses and was giving Sasuke and Naruto a once over. “Well, look at that,” she said, and then she started chuckling. “No wonder it took some time.”

Naruto just looked like a question mark, while Sasuke gave Kiba a probing look. He just shrugged. He had no idea what gramps thought she knew. She’d always been a little… loony.

“Such fine young men,” gramps continued saying. She turned to Kiba and winked. “Quite a bargain.”

Kiba went completely red. His mother and sister just gave gramps exasperated looks and tried steering the conversation onto other things.

\-----

Later that night, Sasuke finally agreed to go to a party with Naruto’s friends. It was a closed party that consisted mostly of Naruto’s friends as well as some other graduates from their class. Karin was there too, as well as the others from the student council.

Sasuke and Naruto held hands when they arrived, and they didn’t let go even when people started flocking to them. Most people were just excited to see them, and they were hugged and kissed by known and unknown people.

They kept holding hands throughout the night and sat or stood close together. Sasuke didn’t move far away from Naruto, and he barely spoke to anyone.

“Hey… Isn’t there anyone you want to talk with?” Naruto asked.

“No. Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No, no! I just thought it was strange that you were so silent…”

“Just be happy I’m here with you at all.”

Naruto smiled and kissed him. “I am. Thank you.”

After that they sort of ended up in the corner of a couch, kissing and snuggling. Naruto’s friends were sitting around them, playing beer pong. Sakura was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, and Sasuke caught her watching them more than a few times. But she turned away every time he looked at her, and pretended like she didn’t even know they were there.

The snuggling and kissing turned into making out, and people around them started ordering them to get a room.

“I shouldn’t have to watch this,” Shikamaru muttered, while Sai watched them a little too intently. When Sasuke glared at him, he just smiled as though he actually wasn’t getting the message. It was Sai’s staring that made Sasuke drag Naruto with him upstairs to a bedroom and lock the door.

They made out on the bed, and for once neither of them was in a hurry. They undressed each other slowly, kissing every patch of naked skin as it was revealed. The room was a little chilly, so Sasuke wrapped the sheets around them, cocooning them in a snug pile of linen. Naruto’s hands ghosted over every part of his body; down his back, to his ass, to his inner thigh and down to the back of his knees. Then up again, stroking his erection briefly, then his hands grabbed his hips, his thumbs caressing his stomach as he guided Sasuke onto his back.

Naruto leaned over him, and Sasuke ran his hands through his golden hair, down to his neck. His fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of Naruto’s neck, which made him shudder. They kissed slowly while Sasuke’s hands made their way down Naruto’s broad back, over the ridges of muscles that rippled under his skin every time he shifted. Then he grabbed Naruto’s ass roughly, making him moan gutturally.

“This is real love making,” Sasuke said with a small chuckle. “When you don’t want to put your dick in me the second I’m naked.”

“Shut up,” Naruto murmured, but he was smiling.

He mouthed Sasuke’s neck.

“I do want to put my dick in you, though,” he murmured.

Sasuke groaned. “Then what’s keeping you?” he spread his legs around Naruto.

“Wait,” Naruto said. “Let’s take it slow for once?”

“Hm… Can you finger me while we take it slow?”

Naruto leaned back to look properly at Sasuke. “How is that taking it slow?”

“I use longer time to reach climax than you.”

“…Fine.” Then Naruto sighed. “Wouldn’t it be nice if the lube just magically appeared for once?”  
Sasuke lifted his hand. He was holding a bottle of lube.

“You’re welcome.”

Naruto grinned. He lubed up his fingers and slipped in his middle and index finger. Sasuke loped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Then he wrapped his legs around Naruto’s hips. He increased the intensity of the kissing, pressing his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto leaned down over Sasuke and used his whole body as leverage as he fucked Sasuke with his fingers. He added one more, and then another one, and Sasuke bucked up to meet him. Naruto moved his hand faster, curling his fingers and pressing at Sasuke’s inner walls till he was molding around him.

Naruto didn’t try to stop Sasuke’s moans this time. Sasuke’s entire body was rigid, steadying his hips so that Naruto’s fingers could hit that wonderful spot again and again and again… He groaned something garbled, pulling Naruto closer, wishing his fingers could reach deeper inside of him.

“Yes, Naruto…” he gasped. “I’m…” Just as he felt that sweet buzz run through his veins and felt that tightening of his balls, Naruto pulled out.

Sasuke was confused for a second, waiting for Naruto to push into him again, preferably with his dick. But nothing happened. Sasuke felt a little disoriented from the intense pressure that had been building up without going anywhere.

“Naruto… what the fuck…”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and heaved him around so he was lying on his stomach. Then he leaned down over Sasuke, but still didn’t push into him. In stead he kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders.

“What are you waiting for?” Sasuke muttered. He pushed his ass up against Naruto. Naruto groaned. “I want to prolong this,” he said.

“Oh god…” Sasuke murmured. “How the hell did you get that idea?”

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s sweaty neck. “I just thought we should do something new.”

His voice was hoarse and rusty. He sounded so much more grown up when he was aroused. Sasuke could feel his cock touching his lower back, right over the cleft of his ass. It was slightly moist from precum, and tantalizingly heavy.

Naruto kept kissing along Sasuke’s shoulder, moist, sloppy kisses that made it very obvious he was not as calm as he pretended. He pressed his cock down against Sasuke’s ass, moving down so it dragged along his cleft. He pushed into him slowly and when Sasuke tried to buck up against him, Naruto just pressed him down.

Sasuke made a deep, desperate sound, but when Naruto grabbed his hips and held him, only letting him press slightly up from the mattress, Sasuke didn’t fight him. He was too far gone, he couldn’t do anything but wait for Naruto to make his next move.

Naruto pushed into him in an unbearably slow motion, pushing and pushing until he was buried all the way inside. Sasuke tried to push up with his ass, but Naruto held him firmly. He groaned and tried to buck forward, hoping to get some relief for his dick at least, but Naruto didn’t allow him that either.

“Naruto!” Sasuke gasped.

“Wait, please… Just wait,” Naruto nearly moaned.

He pulled slowly out again, and it was like torture. This time Sasuke couldn’t control his sounds at all. He might have made some slightly embarrassing high-pitched noises. Naruto placed one hand between Sasuke’s shoulder blades, and he realized it was because he’d tried to turn around. It felt like Naruto was almost about to slip out of him when he started pushing in again.

“Relax,” Naruto groaned.

“Fuck,” Sasuke muttered. He realized there was nothing he could do but accept that this was going to be done Naruto’s way. He relaxed and Naruto started setting a pace. A slow, slow, _slow_ , pace. Sasuke had never moaned so loudly his entire life. To his own surprise, he realized he was starting to slowly build up against his climax again.

He was held securely in place so he could barely move his hips. Naruto had the full control, and that gave Sasuke a new kind of anticipation. His arms and thighs were starting to quiver from exhaustion, so Sasuke grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his stomach, and another one under his chest. He rested his head between his arms, and just accepted everything Naruto gave to him, thrust for thrust. He was moaning uncontrollably, unable to make words anymore so it was just breathy sounds.

Naruto was slowly fucking him harder and harder, but still far too slowly. Sasuke felt himself reach up against that high again and again, but he was nowhere near enough to roll over. Naruto was kissing his neck and his shoulders and his back, murmuring things that Sasuke couldn’t interpret. He was breathing heavily, noticeably just as close to the brink as Sasuke was. He leaned forward and murmured in Sasuke’s ear.

“Do you want to come?”

Sasuke just gasped. Naruto kissed his cheek, and then he suddenly did exactly what Sasuke had been waiting for all this time. He put all pressure on that wonderful little spot inside Sasuke, moving hard and fast. Sasuke wasn’t even capable of making a sound. He was still held in place by Naruto, so all he could do was accept what was given to him. His body tensed, his fingers curled, his mouth opened but still no sound came out. He heard nothing, saw nothing… he could only feel. He felt the warmth of Naruto’s body, his staccato breath on his neck, his muscled thighs moving against him, his chest touching his back… When he came, it felt like he blacked out for a moment, like his entire being was pulled into a space where no time existed, just this earthshaking feeling of orgasmic release.

When he came down, he felt so exhausted he was unable to move even an inch. His body felt numb and his mind felt afloat. He distantly felt Naruto pull out of him. It took a few more minutes until he was aware enough to push away the pillows and roll to the side.

Naruto’s hands were ghosting over him everywhere they could touch. His lips were brushing the shell of Sasuke’s ear, his jaw and his neck.

“Never do that again,” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto pulled away, looking down at him. “You didn’t like it?”

“Like it? I loved it. But being held down was torture.”

Naruto chuckled. “So it wasn’t nice to give up all control?”

Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto with his elbow, but he felt too lethargic to move. Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke’s back, but instead of going to sleep, like Sasuke was about to do any second now, Naruto kept touching him.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

“Nothing… I was just thinking…”

“Whenever you say that, nothing good comes out of it.”

“Jeez, thanks… Well, I was thinking about something that I believe you’ll like to hear.”

Sasuke yawned. “Okay, try me then.”  
“I thought about what we talked about earlier… about sharing and trusting each other. I realized you were right, I haven’t been sharing so much myself. So I thought… I thought I’d answer your question from earlier.”

Sasuke turned so that he could see Naruto properly.

“You mean…?”

“The scars. I want you to know.”

Sasuke looked at him, expectant, suddenly not so tired anymore.

“So…” Naruto said, scratching his head. “After my parents died, I was bumped from foster home to foster home. I wasn’t as lucky as you, so no one of them lasted very long. As a result I started acting up. I was a really, really annoying child. I pulled pranks on people and shit like that. Then, when I was nine I was taken in by a surgeon and her husband. They were really strict people and they were hell bent on teaching me to be proper. But they couldn’t, of course. The woman… she got so angry at me. I think she hated me. One day, she flipped completely. She yelled at me… I think I had been running inside with muddy shoes, or something… their house was so pristine, you should have seen it… She called me all sorts of stuff and then she… she had some scalpels laying, I don’t know why… She cut three lines into each of my cheeks, calling me a demon child… I was immediately taken from them and I think she got locked up in some mental institution. But the cuts never healed properly. They scarred, so I’ll never be able to forget it.”

Naruto had been studying his hands for the last part of his speech. It must have affected him strongly. Sasuke had learned, after knowing Naruto for a while, that he might seem carefree and strong but he was very gentle on the inside and even though he never showed it he had invisible scars that went very deep.

“I don’t blame her,” Naruto said, “But I’ll never forget the look on her face, and the pain, and the… the pure hate that came from her…”

Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure what he should say in a situation like this. In the past, he’d never been the one to comfort. Come to think of it, there weren’t many that had comforted him either.

He knew only one thing that he could do. He reached out to Naruto, cupped his face and kissed the top of his head. Naruto was reluctant to allow himself to accept the embrace. He pressed his face into the nook of Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke held him tight and kissed his hair.

“I don’t know what to say,” he whispered. “Except that I’m sorry something so shitty had to happen to you.”

There was a long stretch of silence, wherein Naruto slowly calmed in Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke listened to the soft ‘thump-thump’ of the music coming from downstairs, and the muffled sound of voices. He’d almost forgotten where they were.

“I’ve never told anyone else about it,” Naruto murmured.

“But people must have wondered…”

“I had this story that I made up when I was twelve or thereabout. I was so sick of people asking about the scars, so I invented a story about how I’d been on a safari with my father when I was little and that a lion had attacked us. My father fought valiantly but the lion managed to graze me. Seeing me in danger gave him the strength to finish off the lion, but just as he thought it was dead it lounged at me again and grazed my other cheek. Naturally, no one believed that story. Later I modified it and told people I’d gotten them in an accident. It was a way more boring story though.”

Sasuke didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. He knew no one else who could be as matter of fact about his sad past as Naruto could, and still see the positive in it. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was shaking, and tried to get a glimpse of his face.

“Are you crying?” he asked. “The story wasn’t _that_ sad.”

Sasuke shook his head. He was smiling.

“I love you,” he said.

Naruto blinked. Then he smiled, a gentle, true smile. “I love you too.”

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto’s cheeks and kissed him.

“I have no idea how I’m going to survive without you,” he whispered.

“Then maybe you can take me with you?”

“I could keep you in my closet. Take you out in the evening and smuggle food to you from the dining hall.”  
“I’m done with hiding in the closet, thank you very much.”

They kissed again.

“But seriously, though…” Naruto said. “If I’m going to work, I could work anywhere…”

Sasuke kissed the corner of Naruto’s mouth.

“Well figure it out. We promised, right? And besides… If we have to be apart, I think I could wait for you. I think I could wait for you for a long time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end 

 


End file.
